Ms Dale
by mchollis89
Summary: It's been months since the rangers have had any work, and are bored out of their skulls. But when they get a case to rescue a young mouse's parents, Dale accidentally gets exposed to a substance, turning him into a girl. Now they have to search for a cure
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Spring day in Central Park of New York. The birds were flying and the sun was shining. There was a nice breeze blowing the light fluffy clouds through the otherwise clear blue sky. Kids were flying kites and pets frolicked and played with their owners. While the park was lively with people and fauna alike, our story takes place high in a tall oak tree in the middle of the park, for it was the home to the Rescue Rangers.

Within the hollowed portion of the tree were various items that resembled furniture when assembled the right way. On some rolls of cloth shaped and arranged to be a love seat, lounged a single chipmunk. He wore a red, Hawaiian shirt decorated with yellow flowers. He had a big, red nose and two spaced buck teeth. His eyes, half open, made it all to clear of one thing. He was BORED. He went through, read, numerated and alphabetized his comic book collection- thrice! He had spent the last few minutes flipping through the channels looking for a story, a case, but so far had no luck. It seemed no one needed the Rescue Ranger, nor would ever need them at that rate.

Meanwhile, in a nearby alley, a young brown mouse was running through desperately on all fours- his paws splashing in the scatted dirty puddles in the alley. His green shirt was dirty and tattered, and his hair was a dirty mess and his green eyes wide with fear and hope. He had outrun and out maneuvered many cats and hawks in the city, though just barely. The fresh nicks in his right ear attested to that fact. He had barely eaten more than a few crumbs for the last few days, only stopping to eat and drink when he felt dizzy from hunger, his only periods of rest were short and far between.

Has he made through the alley, the young mouse's brightened as he reached the end. He was blinded by the sun for a bit. That was when he saw his destination- Central park. It was Just across the street. He stopped a bit to take it all in- he was just a street away. Suddenly his leg almost gave way, but he quickly regained his balance. He hurried to the corner but was stopped in his tracks as street suddenly came alive with cars speeding across his intersection. He staggered again, but this time had to lean on the designated crossing signal and traffic light. He couldn't pass out out. Not now! He was so close! The young mouse looked up and saw the pole had wires running from that pole to the one right across the street. Though he was fading fast, he through himself up the pole climbing it, and scurrying along the wire. Once across and back down on the pavement, he sprinted into the Park and towards the Rangers' tree.

"Hold on, Mom and Dad," he muttered to himself

As Dale looked around, he saw everyone else was bored as well. He looked at his room- one he shared with his best friend, Chip- another chipmunk. Even though the door was closed, Dale knew Chip, always wearing his Indiana Jones-esque coat and fedora, was buried in his latest mystery book. In the next room over- also locked, Gadget, a beautiful mouse girl in a purple jumpsuit that he enjoyed flirting with, was busy tinkering. But, this was different in that every little thing she created turned out to be nothing but an over complicated trinket. Over in the kitchen, were the last two Rangers, Monterrey Jack- a large Australian mouse who also went by Monty, and Zipper, an adorable little housefly. They were trying a new cheese recipe Monterrey had dreamed up.

While he LOVED cheese- any kind any time, and anywhere- even he was starting to get tired of it. He took out a cheese dish fresh out the oven, and set it down on the table to let it cool off. He cut himself a piece and opened his mouth wide, but suddenly stopped. He put the piece back down on its plate and slid it away.

"Aw, what's the point?" He sighed as he plopped down on a chair made from a wooden thread spool.

Zipper looked on in surprise. He'd NEVER seen the day Monterrey Jack turned down a cheese based food, nor thought he ever would. He flew over to Monty and landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, Pally, I never thought I'd turn away a bit of cheese, mahself. But yeah- I'm alright," Monterrey sighed. "Jest bor'd We ain't had a single case in MONTHS!"

"Yeah," Zipper sighed as slid down Monterrey's massive arm, landing on the table and lied down on his back.

"Man," Monterrey said, "What I wouldn't give for an honest to goodness case- an adventure!"

At that moment, there was a loud knock at the door. It started out so loud it startled everyone out of their their doing. Dale fell off the love seat and onto the floor, Dale and Gadget peeked their head out of their respective doors, and Monterrey almost threw his new culinary concoction into the air.

"Help! HELP!" cried a small, weak voice outside cried through the knocking. "Please Help! Please be in … please... help."

Hearing that, the rangers rush looked at eachother for a split second before rushing to the door. Dale, being the first got to the door first; and Dale, being Dale, couldn't resist a quick taunt before opening the door. He and the other Rangers gasped at what they were greeted with. They were greeted with a young, dirty, tired looking, little brown mouse, dressed in a dirty, torn shirt, and sporting a notable, fresh nick on his left ear.

"Oh, Thank goodness," the little mouse managed out, completely out of breath. "Mom... Dad... I... Need..."

That was all the poor kid got out before passing out with a sigh, falling limp in Dale's arms.

About eight hours later, the small mouse sprang up, breathing hard, in a bed. He looked around and saw a girl mouse with long blonde hair and blue eyes sitting across his room.

"Oh, you're awake," she smiled; she turned her head towards the door and shouted "Hey, guys! He's awake!"

"Hi, I'm Gadget," Gadget smiled, walking up to his bed. "What's your name?"

"It- it," The little mouse stuttered. "It's Abe. Rodentski."

"Nice to meet you, Abe," Gadget smiled as she pressed her paw against Abe's forehead. "Golly! You're still burning up!"

Just then the other Rangers came running in, or flying- in Zipper's case. Abe looked up at the older rodents and housefly.

"You- You're the rescue Rangers," he gasped!

"He-eeeyup," Dale smiled pulling out the front of his shirt with his thumbs. "Heard of us, huh?"

"Yeah," Abe said, struggling to get out of bed. "I had to find you... My parents-..." he paused. "MY PARENTS! Mom! Dad!" He started to scream as he scrambled to get out of his bed.

"Calm down!" Gadget shouted, trying to hold Abe down. "Calm down. You're too sick to be going anywhere. What would your parents say if they knew you were running around like this?"

It took a few minutes for him to finally calm down. _Poor kid_, Gadget said, as she shifted to hugging him. _I can't even imagine what he's been through._

"Too right," Monterrey agreed, helping. Y"ou gave us quat a scare you did!"

"Yeah," Chip piped in. "What were you doing out there in your condition, anyway!"

"It's my Mom, and Dad," Abe said, softly. "... They- we were taken by some man."

"A man?" The Rangers parroted

"Yeah," Abe said, nodding his head. "He put us in a cage and took us somewhere. He called it his lab. He had a whole lot of other cages with other rodents in them. And it wasn't just just mice, neither. He had squirrels, hamsters, ch-chipmunks, you name it He took some of us into another cage. He wrote something on a pad he carried with him and then, one by one, he took and injected them with some pink stuff. I don't know what it was, or what it did, but it didn't look pleasant at all. It was AWFUL! I still can't get their screams out of my head! When we saw them again, they were... different."

"Different how," Chip inquired, handing him a cup of water.

"Thank you," Abe said, guzzling the water. "They came back different- like all the gus came back looking like girls. The girls came back looking... even more like girls, if that makes sense. Even then, they acted... Off. I can't put my finger on it. But whatever mouse went in to be injected, came back completely different. And those were the lucky ones! More than a few of them.. They- They!..."

The rangers, especially Gadget, felt uneasy hearing his story, but knew there was more.

"Well, one day," Abe continued. "The man opened our cage, and grabbed me. We knew it was that he wanted to do the same to me. I was so scared. But, before I knew what had happened, Mom and Dad jumped up and bit him, making him drop me. As soon as I his the floor I ran behind a shelf. Oh, he was MAD! So, he grabbed both of them and stuck them in the cage! He said said he was going to get to them when he finished his research, but left since he was bleeding and it was late. When he was gone and the lights were off I made my way over to The Cage. It was like my dad was the only few males in there. Before I could even try, my parents worked their way to the door and stopped me. They said I wouldn't do a thing except get caught and be put in there with them. But the Rescue Rangers would be able to help. If anyone can, they can, Dad said. Now Go! I hugged my parents for one last time before I ran. I ran and ran until I got to the park. And... You know the rest."

The rangers were left speechless by the story; it was utterly sickening. Who'd be sick enough to do something like that random innocent animals?

"So," Abe asked, breaking through the silence. "Will you rescue my parents? And the others? I don't know if he already got them, but I still have hope there's still time. It's... It's all I have left."

"Hah!" Monterrey laughed. "As if you had ta ask!"

"Rescue Rangers," Monterrey, Chip and Dale shouted. "AWAY!"

"Hold it guys," Gadget called out. "We can't go yet!"

"Why not," asked the boys, and Abe.

"Well for starters, We don't even know where this lab is," Gadget pointed out. "Second. We can't leave Abe here all alone."

Abe raised his hand to make a suggestion. "And you're NOT coming with us," Gadget cut him off. "You're too sick" Abe sheepishly lowered his hand.

"Well, I was able to see where it was," Abe said. "It was a warehouse at the docks. It had the number 069 on the door."

"The docks," Dale gasped, "but that's all the way across the city!"

"You made it here from there in... how long," Chip asked.

"Three days."

"THREE DAYS!" the Rangers yelled.

"That does it," Gadget said, authoritatively. "You're staying here! Now, who's going to stay?"

When no one stepped up, Gadget sighed. "Monty, can you pilot the Ranger Wing?"

"Sure thing, Gadget-love." Monterrey answered. "I used be a pretty good pilot myself!"

"Okay, then," Gadget said. "I'll stay behind."

"Well, maybe I should stay behind and help," Dale said, with a smile

Chip retaliated with simple bonk on his head. "No way- I'M staying behind to help Gadget!"

"Neither of you are," Gadget said. "Monty will need you two, and Abe needs someone who knows a lot about first aid. That's me. And Abe's really fragile right now. You guys go on ahead."

"Rescue Rangers," The boys cried, running out the door. "AWAY!"

After about thirty minutes, the Ranger Wing landed on a Warehouse at the docks; its ceiling was marked legibly with the numbers 069.

"See," Monterrey said, triumphantly. "I told ya I could fly this thing- no problem."

Looking top his sides, he saw Dale, Zipper and Chip comically frozen in fear. Dale was fiercely biting into the seat behind him, Chip was simply trying to push himself back into his seat with his arms fully extended against the dashboard. Zipper was was clinging onto Dale for dear life. All three of their faces showed how scared for their lives they were, yet they managed keep from screaming.

After the three Rangers had gathered their wits, they had managed to lower themselves down a wall and landed on a window seal. Peering in, they saw the stacks of cages Abe talked about. But there was something there, that Abe never even mentioned! It mult-armed metal monstrosity. All of its arms ended with white Acme gloves, but half of them held syringes. Each one was fill with the pink liquid Abe described. Luckily it didn't seem to be moving and there were two cages on the table, and not just one- only one seemed to have any males in it

"Crikey," Monterrey exclaimed. "What on Earth is THAT thing? Abe never mentioned THAT "

"Looks like our scientist didn't like getting bitten," Chip suggested, "so he made something that wouldn't care if it got bit."

"Looks like we should have let Gadget and Abe come along after all," Dale said, only be bonked on the head by Chip

"Don't be silly," Chip chided him. "You know he's too weak to go anywhere!"

Just then, they heard a familiar laugh.

"Ah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

"I know that laugh," Chip said, surprised.

"At Last," said the voice, all too familiar to the Rangers. "I've done it! They laughed at me. They ALL laughed! But Now I've done it! I've done it! I've finally prefected my female enhancement formula! Even if it does turns the males into girls. This'll make me RICH in cosmetics! All I have to do is test the final batch, and I'll be RICH! Now, to connect this wire and... YES!"

Just then, the machine lit up can came to life, as its free hands reached into the latch door cages and grabbed three mice. The rangers looked on as they injected and started to convulse. The source of the voice stepped out from behind the machine to take a look at the mice- a short, round, bald, red-headed white man. As he always did, he wore a white lab coat, black pants and black shoes that looked like they belonged on a clown.

"Yes! YES! It's working," he laughed turning around. "Ah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

That's when they saw his face. He had a stumpy red mustache and thick round glasses. He was indeed all to familiar to the Rangers

"Nimnul," Dale exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on," Chip said as he jumped off the window seal. "We have to help the rest of them before its too late."

"Right, Chipper," Dale said as he and Monterrey jumped. "But, there's no way in."

"Yes, there is," replied Chip. "If Abe found a way to get out, maybe we could find the way IN." He looked up at Zipper. "Zipper, can you fly around and us a way in?"

"Uh-huh," Zipper replied, saluting bravely. With that he zipped around the warehouse as fast as he could. There was no time to waste.

It wasn't long before Zipper returned, signaling the Rangers to follow him. Zipper led them to the back wall of the warehouse, which had a small mouse-hole in it. Zipper pointed enthusiastically before flying in. Chip and Dale were right behind, and last in was Monterrey. Zipper was small enough walk through casually while the two chipmunks had to crouch a bit. Monterrey, however had to crawl on all fours to get in.

"Egh," He grunted. "I haven't been this cramped since I had that tour of the great mouse Pharaoh of Egypt!"

"Well, maybe," Dale laughed. "If you cut back on all that cheese, you'd have more room." Monterrey was about to reply, but Chip cut him off

"Hush, you two," Chip whispered as they reached the other side.

The rangers all peaked out of the mouse-hole, to see what they were up against. Seeing the stacks of cages a bit closer up, Chip was able to tell the locks were electric. As it stood, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Closer to the table where the two separate cages were, Monterrey noticed two cats- queens to be exact, cuddled and sleeping on one another. One was dark gray with a white diamond of fur on her forehead; the other was an orange and yellow tabby, whose stripes looked like flames. Even though they were sleeping, and he was a mouse, Monterrey had to admit- they looked absolutely stunning! Must be some more of his experiments, he figured. Dale was the one to notice the contents of some of the cages.

"Guys," Dale exclaimed, pointing. "Lookie over there!"

The other rangers looked in the direction Dale pointed in and were equally shocked at what they saw. Only one of them could even be classified as a rodent. One was a boated, gray, tiger tabby cat with curled whiskers and an expensive looking jacket. In a cage to the cat's right, was another cat- but this one was a scrawny, yellows dopey looking alley tomcat, wearing a ratty blue vest and toboggan. To the purple cat's left was a fat mole wearing a red shirt a size or two too small and a yellow hat. Lastly, there was the cage on top of the Gray Tabby. It held a rat, wearing a short sleeved red turtle neck with a black vest and a dark blue hat that covered his eyes. All of them looked like they had given up hope a short while ago.

"Crikey," Monterrey exclaimed. "It's Fat Cat!"

"And his goons," Chip finished. "Good eye, Dale."

"Come on," Monterrey said. Pushing Chip and Dale out the way so he could get out. "We have to save them, too."

"WHAT? B-b-buh- but, they're the bad guys," Dale replied

"Yeah, but It's like Monterrey said a while back," countered Chip. "We can't say we're willing to rescue anybody if we're not willing to rescue everybody. Besides, he may come in handy. Come on!"

With that, he snuckhis way over to Fat cat's cell, with the rest of the Rangers right behind him. They were sure to avoid the two queens napping. When they to their cages, they couldn't help feeling a strong mix of pity and disappointment. While it wasn't no surprise to see his henchmen's clothes tattered from one cause or another, Fat Cat always made sure he looked presentable, but his clothes, were just as dirty and torn as Abe's. His fur was just as messy- at least what he could see of it. Considering he periodically rolled over in his sleep. It almost made Chip shiver to think of what Nimnul did to Fat Cat and his goons to render them in such a condition; he'd always wanted to see him behind bars, but not like this.

"Fat Cat," he whispered. "Psst! Fat Cat!"

When the big gray tabby didn't do any more than stretch and yawn, Dale decided to try.

"HEY, FAT CAT," he yelled near the top of his lungs.

Dale's idea worked a little too well. While he did manage to wake Fat Cat, he also startled him so that he jumped up, hitting his head on the cage, causing a cascade of panicking animals. Professor Nimnul, who had been working on a small black device dropped it dropped it onto the table, undoing most of his progress. "Doooooh!" He hissed as he looked around to see what had happened. That' when he saw them. He didn't need to see them up close to know they were- those same meddlesome rodents who always ruined his plans!

"Oh, it's you pests again," He growled. "Well, Luckily I prepared for you little interlopers! Ember! Shimmer! GET THEEMM!"

"Yikes," Dale managed as the queens' eyes sprang open. With that, they all scattered. Shimmer, the queen with the white diamond on her forehead, ran after Monterrey while the Ember, the orange and yellow tabby queen, decided to go after Dale. That left Chip to deal with Fat Cat.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you, Rescue Rangers," Fat Cat said, almost pleading. "Please, you have to get us out."

"Oh, sure," Chip scoffed. "You chase us and try to kill us, but when You're the one in danger, it's 'help me- save me, rescue rangers'."

"Alright! Alright," Fat Cat yelled. "I admit it. You don't have any reason to free us. Me, especially. But, please- you're the rescue rangers! You have to help me."

"Hmm...," Chip said, contemplating.

"Please," Fat Cat pleaded. "I'll do anything you want. ANYTHING!"

"Anything, huh, Chip asked. "Can you woo those lady cats into leaving my friends alone?"

"What," Fat Cat gasped. "THEM? No way!"

"Oh, well," Chip said starting to walk away.

"No, wait stop," Fat cat called out, then sighed. "I'll do it."

"He-heh," Chip laughed. "Alright!"

"But I can't do a thing crammed in here," Fat Cat reminded him. "You're going to have to get me out before I can hold up MY end of the Bargain."

"How?"

"He keeps the remote to the cages in his pocket, Fat Cat answered, pointing towards Nimnul. "But I don't know how you're going to get up there."

He was right. How WAS he going to get up there? It was then that he saw the two queens had his friends cornered, and he had a brilliant, crazy Idea. I can't believe I'm about to do this, he thought. Dale ran up to Shimmer who had Monterrey cornered and plucked a hair from her tail. The queen hissed and looked back at Chip, who simply pulled down his left lower eyelid and crudely blowing raspberry at her before running towards the other Ember. Chip looked back to see Shimmer poised to pounce- he knew that couldn't be good.

"Excuse me," Ma'am, Chip said as he scurried under Ember's legs, just as Shimmer pounced.

Ember, distracted by Chip, didn't have any time to react, and Shimmer was taken by surprise and couldn't change her trajectory. Needless to say, Shimmer collided with Ember, sending them both tumbling. When they collected their wits, they saw Chip scurrying towards the cages. There was no way Shimmer and Ember were going to let themselves be bested by some chipmunk, so they gave chase, leaving Chip and Monterrey confused.

"What just happened?" Asked Monterrey.

"I think Chip just saved us." Dale said. No, WE have to get goin'!"

"Right," Replied Monterrey. "The wee lad's parents. Let's go."

With that, the two scurried over to Nimnul, while Chip led the two queens towards Fat Cat. He knew what Chip was doing, and suddenly felt conflicted. He hated him for switching the deal around on him- forcing him to keep up his end of the bargain, which he didn't plan on doing. Then again, he kind of respected him for it. He quickly pulled himself together, and turned back into the suave, sophisticated tabby he prided himself as just as Dale neared his cell; it was lucky the larger animals had the wider spaced bars. Chip quickly dived into Fat Cat's cage just before the two cats caught him. The two queens reached a single paw in, each trying to claw at Chip, but he hid himself behind Fat Cat as he took one the enraged Queen's paws and kissed each one.

"Ladies. Ladies," Fat Cat smiled. "This isn't any way for such lovely kittens like yourself to act."

"Peh," Ember spat, while Shimmer giggled at the comment. "What would you know? You don't tell us how to act? Who the heck are you, anyway?"

"Why, I'm Fat Cat," Fat Cat answered still maintaining his suaver. "And may I ask your names?"

"I'm Shimmer, the gray queen answered. "And, this is Ember."

"Hey," Ember greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet such beautiful cats such as yourselves," Fat Cat said with a bow of his head.

As Fat cat studied the queens, he noticed that even their eyes suited their names. Shimmer's blue eyes sparkled more beautifully than any sapphire he'd ever seen, and Ember's red orange eyes looked like tiny balls of fire. He'd never seen queens as beautiful as these two... They really are beautiful.

"So, if you're Fat Cat," Ember asked. "THE Fat Cat, then what are you doing here?"

"Your 'master' caught me and my boys en route to our latest hideout," Fat Cat explained, the pain of his loss still showing in his eyes. "Just like that, I went from a powerful, urban Lion, to a washed up kitty."

"Aww...," cooed Shimmer. "But what about that little chipmunk you have hiding behind there?"

Thinking fast, Fat Cat came up with the only lie he could.

"He's... a Rescue Ranger," Fat Cat explained. "But I have him under my Paw, so to speak. He works for me!"

The two queens looked at each other, and decided to hear more. They laid down side by side, their bushy tails brushing along each other's backs.

"Tell us more," Shimmer asked. "Please...?"

"Okay," Fat Cat agreed "But only if you promise not hurt..."

"Chip!"

"Yes-Chip!" Fat Cat continued. "Promise not to hurt Chip and I'll tell you all you want to know."

"Alright fine, we promise," Amber said, after a pause. "You can go, now little Chip."

Nervously Chip emerged from behind Fat Cat and scurried out of the cage and over towards Nimnul as Fat Cat started to tell the lie of catching him with some Elephants' peanuts. When Chip caught up with them, they were already climbing up Professor Nimnul's lab coat. Chip decided he'd be better off climbing the table leg. Nimnul was too wrapped up in his new device to notice Dale dive into his lab coat pocket. Luckily, that one had the remote to the cage doors. It was a simple remote with only two buttons and a dial. Dale turned the dial its biggest setting and pushed the green button. All the cage doors clicked and the doors started to creak open. That got Nimnul's attention. He looked up, just as Chip made onto the table, and turned around to see all the cages had been unlocked, and the animals escaping.

"NOOO," He yelled, as he reached into his pocket, grabbing Dale by mistake.

"WHAT? YOU," He screamed at the rodent in his hand. "I'll Deal with you LATER!"

With that, he threw Dale in the Cage, and shook Monterrey off. He turned towards his cats.

"Shimmer! Ember! Come here, at once" He bellowed, scooping up Monterrey. "I told you to take care of these pests," he yelled when the cats stopped at his feet. "After all I've done for you ungrateful fur-balls, you can't even chase a few measly rodents?" He threw Monterrey and Chip down at them, dazing the Rangers. "Now, get out! I don't have any use for cats who can't even catch pests!"

The cats looked up at Nimnul in horror, desperately shaking their heads. But, Nimnul was too irate to care. It all came to a head when they tried rubbing themselves against his leg and purring affectionately

"I said," Nimnul growled, Go AWAY!" with that, he kicked them away- one at a time "I'm so close! NO ONE'S going to stop me now!"

Fat Cat, who had managed to pull his henchmen out of their cages, saw him, and was, for the first time in his life, shocked and appalled by how someone else was treated- especially a queen by her . The two cats just laid there, shocked beyond reason at their master's sudden change in behavior. Was this the real him? What were they going to do? They'd never survive out there, spoiled as they were. They just had to face it, they were out on the street again. Their thoughts were cut off as Fat Cat suddenly threw himself at Nimnul's face, clawing him.

While Nimnul was dealing, poorly, with Fat Cat, Dale was trying to calm the other rodents down.

"It's okay everyone! We have everything under control," he called out to everyone, with his eyes out. "I'm with the Rescue Rangers!"

"The Rescue Rangers," A male voice parroted. "You're with the rescue Rangers! Honey, the Rescue Rangers are here!"

"Yep," Dale smiled. "Me and My pals are gonna get you out of here."

At that, two mice emerged from the crowd- a male and female. The male looked all to familiar, brown mouse, with blue eyes. The female's green eyes were familiar as well, but she was gray.

"You- You're Abe's Parents," Dale asked, the look of a revelation on his face. "The Rodenskis?"

"Yes," pleaded Mrs. Rodentski. "You know Abe? Is he okay?"

"He's... resting at our place," Dale answered. "We'll get you to him when we get out of here."

With that, he tried to pry open the door but it didn't budge.

"It won't open," Mr. Rodenski said. "It's too heavy for even all of us. The only things strong enough to open it are that Human, and apparently, that monstrosity he built."

"But there's someone else," Dale said, having an idea. "Zipper!"

As if on cue, Zipper flew in and stopped in front of Dales face.

"Quick! Zipper," Dale said. "Go get Monty! We need his help!"

"Uh-huh," Zipper replied, saluting. With that he flew back out of the cage.

"And now...," Dale said, watching him fly away. "We wait."

Meanwhile Nimnul had just managed to get Fat Cat off of him.

"How DARE you," Fat Cat hissed as he was thrown to the floor, only to land on all fours- next to his new found queens.

Though his face was badly clawed, and his animals were gone, he was not done, he still had the last and final test to perform, then he'd be golden. While Chip and Monterrey were still gathering their wits, Zipper landed on Monterrey's shoulder shouting and buzzing while pointing up at the table.

Zipper here says Dale needs some help, Monterrey said looking up. Some STRONG help!

With that, he and Chip threw themselves at the table leg and scurried up. While they were on their way, Nimnul looked at his last cage, and saw Dale. He knew immediately who his last test subjects would be. With a twisted smile, he pointed the device he was working on, a remote to his multi armed robot, at Dale and pressed a button. The machine reached a single arm into the cage and grabbed Dale and pulled him out.

"Wha- Hey," he screamed, struggling. "Monterrey! Chip! HAALLP!"

When Monterrey and Chip got to the top of the table, they saw Dale in the clutches of Nimnul's Machine.

They gasped. "Dale!"

"You get the cages," Monterrey, Chip said urgently. "I'll after Dale!"

"Right," Monterrey said, running towards the nearest one. "Okay, everyone stand back and let Ol' Monterrey Jack work his magic."

With that, he cracked his knuckles and started to push the door open, with great effort, while Chip made his way over to the machine that had Dale. Nimnul knew what they were trying to do. But it didn't matter; all things considered, he was actually winning. He didn't even care that Monterrey had let all the mice out of one cage, and was going to work on the other one.

"You're too late you little pests," Nimnul laughed. "All I need is this test, and this Machine is totally fool proof! So, go ahead- 'cause I win! I finally WIN!"

"CHIP! HELP," Dale screamed at the top of his lungs as the needle drew nearer to his side. "I'm afraid of needles!"

Chip looked up at the machine, and realized Nimnul was right. It was a lot more well built than his other machines. His eyes darted around, looking for something, ANYTHING. Then he spotted a single black wire coming from out of the machine's base

"That's it!"

With that, he slid down the table leg and scurried over to the wire. _Even when Nimnul's upped the ante_, Chip thought. _He's still Nimnul._ Even more so since Nimnul didn't even notice what he was doing. Chip reached the wire and started to desperately gnaw the wire. He only stopped when a charge ran through his body. He and Monterrey were working desperately on their respective jobs, but both seemed to pause when a blood curdling scream filled the air. As strained and gargled as the scream was, they recognized that voice. Monterrey looked back and saw, Dale's limp form convulsing and twitching- his face frozen in a state of pain and fear. Only small sharp breaths escaped his gaping wide mouth.

"Dale!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dale slowly came to, still very sore all over. Images and voices were still swirling in his head. With a quiet grunt, he sat up and looked around. He paused for a minute from his still pounding head. He was back in his and Chip's room. How'd I get back here, he asked himself. He tried to think but it only made his headache worse. Ugh... what happened? Groggily he got out of bed, and uneasily got up. Again, it made his headache worse, so he stopped for a minute, to let himself get oriented. As his nausea passed, he was able to hear his friends outside. Slowly, but surely, he made his way to the door.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Rangers were sitting at the table, trying to understand what happened.

"Okay," Gadget said, with a cup of coffee in her paws. "So explain this to me again. WHAT happened?"

"Well," Chip began. "We made it to the warehouse Abe told us about and saw it was Professor Nimnul behind everything. We go in to save everyone, and see Fat Cat."

"Wait," Gadget interrupted. "He caught Fat Cat?"

"And his goons," Monterrey answered. "Well, anyway, He sees us, sicks these two lady cats after us. One went after me and the other went after Dale; I guess they didn't want think too much of Chipper here!"

"Anyway," Chip said, annoyed at Monterrey's comment. "Those two cats were busy with Dale and Monterrey, I convinced Fat Cat to distract them, in exchange for getting him out. So after I goaded the cats into chasing me over to Fat Cat's cage. I guess Dale and Monterrey made it over to Nimnul."

"Darn right, we did," Monterrey agreed. "But, it was Dale who jumped into his pocket and found the remote to their cages, and apparently opened them. Boy was he mad!"

"You said it," Chip said. "He took Dale and threw him in the cage. Then, he called his cats towards him and then threw me, once I got up there, and Monterrey at them. It all goes blank for a few minutes."

Gadget sat there, honestly scared, shocked. After everything Nimnul's done he's never been that out of it.

"I-I'm sorry, guys," Gadget said, putting her hands up. "That's just too much, even for Nimnul."

"I thought so, too, Gadget-love," Monterrey replied. "But it's the truth. The bloke said he had those two cats their JUST to take care of us!"

"Golly," Gadget gasped. "I'm almost afraid to ask but what happened next?"

"Well, it's like Monterrey said, Gadget," Chip answered. "We were out for a few minutes. The next thing we see is Fat Cat clawing Nimnul's face. Yeah- I know, weird. But just as we were coming to, Zipper came flying down and told Monterrey that Dale was in one of Nimnul's cages, and needed help."

"When we got there, Nimnul's machine had already got Dale," Monterrey frowned. "And I was the only one strong enough of get the cage door open, so I already had my hands full and then some. Chip was the one who went to get Dale free."

"I tried, Gadget," Chip pleaded as he lowered his head, with his hands clasped over it. "I really did! But, I- I just wasn't able to-"

"It's okay Chip," Gadget said, putting her paw over Chip's. "I know you did your best. Both of you did. But how'd you escape?"

Chip and Monterrey tilted their heads back with a deep sigh

"Now, THAT was a part," Monterrey said. Especially since we landed on the roof.

"On the Roof?" Gadget interrupted again. "Golly, it's a miracle you all got back here at all."

"Too right," Monterrey exclaimed as the leaned forward. "So there we was. Dale up in mechanic monstrosity's hands, me trying to hold open cages, Chipper working on that machine's wire and leading all the escaped animals out. And no one to deal with our favorite scientist." Gadget leaned in curiously and anxiously. "It all happened just after Dale's...uh... shot. I had hurried the last critters out of the cage and jumped into action, but there wasn't much for me to do. I mean someone had to catch him. Just when I gotten off the table, Nimnul decided to get serious. He even threw one of his cages at me! Darned near squished me flat, he did!"

"He was screaming, about how we were ruining his work again, and we wouldn't get away, things like that," Chip continued. "He started chasing me, but only stopped when Monterrey got his attention. The one he wasn't chasing gnawed through the wire as much as we could before being chased ourselves. It looked like we couldn't even get to Dale, Fat Cat came out of nowhere and started clawing his face again. This time, he had those two lady cats with him. But still Fat Cat of all people!"

"Golly," was all Gadget managed to get out. This was already a bit much for her to process. And there was still more to come.

"So," Monterrey continued. "While Fat Cat and his new lady cats were keeping Nimnul... occupied, Chip chewed through the wire enough to cut the power, while I ran around to catch Dale. But it wouldn't drop him. It just stood there. So, I tackled it a few times to loosen its grip. It must've done the trick 'cause the next second, I'd caught Dale in me arms. But, the bloke was in mighty poor shape, Gadget. It wasn't easy carrying him out cause his body kept jerkin' and shakin'."

"But, getting him up to the Ranger Wing was even harder," Chip said. "But it would have been impossible if it weren't for Zipper. He Really came through."

With that came flying in and landed on the table, Bowing, as if accepting great praise. "Thank you, Thank you," he seemed to say.

"Too, right," Monterrey said, patting the little guy on his back. "Ol' Zipper here flew up and worked some quick magic on our ropes. He detached one and tied it to the end of the other. Giving us just what we needed pull ourselves up. But with Dale in the shape he was, it was still almost impossible."

Again, Chip, smiled. It would have been if Zipper weren't there. To that, Zipper bowed again. "He helped Monterrey keep hold of Dale while we climbed up the rope."

"Yep, He really saved the day," Monterrey smiled. "After we got Dale situated we took off, and circled around for Little Abe's Parents."

"The rest, you pretty much know, Gadget," Chip finished.

Despite Gadget's head swirling, she came up with two glaring questions.

"But why did Fat Cat help," she asked. "And those other two, for that matter."

"Well, it seems Fat Cat was quite taken with those two," Monterrey answered. "And they had taken a liking to him, so they wanted to help him."

"And Fat Cat, himself," Chip added. "When we asked him said, that he was returning favor for introducing him to them and getting him free. That and he couldn't stand seeing 'queens' as he called them. And like that he was gone."

"And Nimnul?"

"I couldn't tell ya," Monterrey shrugged. "But I guess that machine he built did a numbering on that place's wirin'."

"Why do you say that," Gadget inquired.

"Cause," Monterrey answered. "when we looked back, we saw the place smoking and Nimnul running away.

"And that's everything that happened up until you brought back Abe's Parents, right," Gadget asked.

"Yep," Chip answered. "It was pretty nice seeing them with their kid in their arms."

"Yeah," Abe did look pretty happy. "Monterrey nodded. But, what about Dale?"

"What about me," asked a familiar, but feminized voice.

The Rangers looked over at where it came from gasped. Zipper's jaw dropped to the floor, while Monterrey just sat there, staring. Gadget, also staring, simply blushed.

"D-Dale," Gadget asked.

"Yep," Dale answered, but paused, and looked around. "Is... something wrong?"

"Uh, no- NO," Chip answered, recovering from his stupor. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yeah," Gadget agreed, but quickly changed the subject. "Are you feeling okay, Dale?"

"Yeah..," Dale yawned, stretching. "Just kinda thirsty, and hungry too."

"Uh, sure," Monterrey offered. "I was about to take out my famous Three Cheese surprise."

"Uh, what's the surprise," Dale asked, sitting down.

"It actually has four cheeses," Monterrey smiled. "The other cheese is soy."

"Oh, that sounds sooo good, right now," Dale sighed, accentuated with a small stomach rumble.

Blushing, Monterrey got up to take his cheese dish from the oven. Dale looked around saw that everyone was still trying to stare, and instantly started to feel self conscious, and begin to shift. It only made everyone in feel more awkward. It didn't help that Dale, when served a slice, took a deep breath from it, and exhaled femininely.

"Ooh, thanks, Monterrey," Dale smiled, starting to eat. "This. Is. Delicious!"

"Dale," Chip asked, finally. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Sure," Dale answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Crikey, Dale," Monterrey gasped. "Don't remember anything last night?"

Dale stopped eating, and started to think. There wasn't any headache or nausea this time there was no need to stop. "I remember..." Dale started. "remember Abe, The Warehouse, Fat Cat, The Cage..."

"Uh, what did happen up there," Gadget asked, taking a slice for herself.

"Oh, well," Dale said, trying recall. "It's still kinda a fuzzy, so I'll need a minute. Chip and Monty told me everything else but you're the only one who knows what happened."

"It's okay, Dale," Gadget smiled. "I'm just curious."

"Okay," Dale started. "Well, it was just after I had opened the cages. Nimnul got upset and threw me in the cage. I spent the first few minutes trying to calm down the mice in there. When I told them I was with the Rescue Rangers, I met Abe's Parents. Then I called Zipper to get Monterrey and waited for a few. Th-that's pretty much it."

"Anything else," Dale, Gadget asked, gently. Dale paused, for a bit before answering.

"No- wait. Yes," Dale started slowly. "It was before Chip and Monterrey got up there. Nimnul pointed this weird remote at the cage and his machine grabbed me. It lifted me up and took me out the cage. And then... And then..."

Dale suddenly paused, turning pale, before putting the utensils down and pushing away from the table to get up.

"E- excuse me," Dale said, weakly. "I- I s-suddenly need to go to the b-b-bathroom."

The Rangers just sat there while the distraught chipmunk walked over to the bathroom, and shut the door. Gadget got up, herself and walked over to the closed bathroom door. She knew Dale was in for a shock and she'd be the only one who'd be able to help. She was proven right when Dale finally looked in the mirror. The face looking back was obviously Dale, but with big green feminine eyes, a smaller red nose and closer set, and smaller, buckteeth. Suddenly Dale patted the chest area, the hips and rear, and finally between the legs, each area served to confirm the idea, more so than the last. Then the realization finally hit, Dale jumped back screaming, loosing balance in the processes. The next thing Dale knew, Gadget was there to catch the chipmunk. Crying, scared and confused, Dale looked up at Gadget, and continued to sob, and only managed out a single sentence.

"I-I'm a girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dale sat there, on the bathroom floor, clinging to Gadget for dear life. It was real, the pain, the fear, the cold, empty darkness, she fell into- it was all real. And there she was, on the floor in Gadget's arms, crying her eyes out. Through her sobbing, Dale could feel the warm gentle sensation of a hand stroking her back. A soft voice whispered in her ear.

"Hush. Shh", it cooed. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

Dale looked up at Gadget, and shook her head.

"No. No," she protested, her voice still quivering. "It all happened. It was real- all of it. I- I was so scared, Gadget I felt like I was gonna... Gonna... D-d-duh..." She suddenly resumed sobbing into Gadget's arms and chest. Gadget finally saw how much this had shaken her. She'd act the same If the same happened to her.

"It- It's okay, Dale. Let it out," Gadget said, softly. "Just let it all out. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you here."

Dale didn't respond. She knew what Gadget said was true, but she couldn't help herself- a sudden wave of emotions that wouldn't stay bottled- no matter how much she tried. She just sat there, crying for the next fifteen minutes. The three male Rangers, Monterrey, Chip, and Zipper, just sat out there, listening to Dale's sobbing.

"Poor Dale," Chip frowned. "I can't imagine what he-SHE'S been through."

"Dale's been through quite the ordeal, alright," Monterrey nodded. "I think … she deserves some time to cry it out."

"But for fifteen minutes," Chip asked.

"Pally," Monterrey said, standing up to do the dishes. "You've got a LOT to learn about women."

Chip opened his mouth to respond, when he heard the sound of the shower running, followed by the sound of a door creaking open. He and Monterrey looked in the direction of the sound, saw the bathroom door cracked open, with Gadget squeezing out. There was an obvious wet spot on her chest. Just before she shut the door, she poked her head back in.

"You sure you'll be okay until I get back," she asked. "Okay. I'll be right back." With that, she closed the door and made her way to her room. Chip and Monterrey jumped in her way.

"Well, how is he," Chip blurted out.

"Well," Gadget answered. "SHE'S doing doing better, Chip. But, she's still very fragile. I'm sorry Chip. But it doesn't look like we'll be seeing Boy Dale again, anytime soon." Chip turned pale at that last bit of news, and staggered backward into Monterrey. "I'm sorry Dale, Gadget continued. But I have to get some things from my room. "

With that Gadget walked into her room, gathering up her hair care kit some spare clothes, make up. With her arms full of what Chip, and Dale, used to jokingly call girly stuff, Gadget made her way back to the bathroom door and rapped her knuckles against it.

"It's me," Gadget called, opening the door. "I'm coming in."

With that, she opened the door and quickly disappeared behind it, closing it. She dumped stuff on the floor, then picked up a bottle of fur conditioner and head fur conditioner, and walked towards the shower. Though the shower curtain was drawn, Gadget could easily see the silhouette of Dale's new naked form. From her pose it was obvious Dale was still finishing crying.

"Feeling better," Gadget asked.

"Mm-hmm," Dale sniffed. "I-I'm sorry, Gadget, for-"

"Stop," Gadget said, placing the headfur conditioner down. "I've been there before. It was obvious you needed the cry."

Dale lowered her head in thought. Gadget was right, she needed that cry, but no one would have held her like Gadget did if she was still a male. In fact, over the last several minutes, she felt far closer to her than he ever thought she'd be. Her thoughts were interrupted as Gadget stuck a paw into the shower. She was holding the body fur conditioner.

"Here, Dale," she said. "You should use this."

"Thanks," Dale said, accepting the bottle.

"You're welcome,"Gadget said, as she walked back to her pile of things.

She fished through it and found her other jump suit. She unzipped her current suit and let it fall to the floor around her ankles. After working her ankles free from the jumpsuit, she held her clean one to her chest, and looked back at Dale, and smiled happily; she was starting to unwind. Not only that, Dale was starting to enjoy it. Scrubbing herself down, she noticed how much dirt and grime washed away from her fur, and instantly felt mortified. But that didn't matter at the time. The conditioner and hot water felt absolutely wonderful on her skin, flowing through her fur. She could actually feel her skin and fur soften. She loved it so much she washed herself twice, and was certain to get everywhere. The way she stretched, and turned, was all that Gadget needed to see before getting dressed, herself.

Just as she pulled the zipper all the way back up, Dale turned the shower off. Gadget turned around to see Dale pushing aside the shower curtain, clad in a white bath towel, which she held above her chest. She helped Dale out of the shower and helped her dry off, then led her over to the bathroom mirror, then started running sink faucet, and patted the front of the sink.

"We have to do your hair, too, Dale."

"Uh, My hair," Dale asked, running her fingers through her still whet and matter headfur.

"Sure, Dale," Gadget said, grabbing the headfur conditioner. "You can't go out with your hair looking like THAT. Now, come over here and let me turn it into something presentable."

"Okay," Dale submitted as she walked to the sink and bent over it.

"Thank you," Gadget smiled as she lathered her paws and went to work. She made sure to massage Dale's scalp but not to dig into it.

"I thought I already washed my hair," Dale asked. "Why do I need this?"

"You'll see," Gadget answered still scrubbing. "But it gives your hair volume and bounce. How do you think I keep MY hair like this? The first conditioner I gave you gave your fur that soft feel and healthy sheen. The headfur conditioner gives your hair the bounce it needs."

"Gosh," Dale said, taking it all in. "No wonder girls take a long time to get ready."

"Yeah," Gadget agreed. "Beauty takes time and effort, you know."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, Dale," Gadget said after a while. "Close your eyes. And don't open them until I tell you, and close them tight."

"Uh, okay," Dale said, doing as she was told. "Uh... why am I closing my eyes like this?"

"Cause, I'm rinsing soap out of your hair," Gadget answered, rinsing Dale's hair. "And it stings if it gets in their eyes. Trust me, I know from experience."

Dale cringed at that, clenching her eyes shut. It was done before she knew it, and she was soon standing upright, with Gadget drying her headfur off, before putting three curlers in it. Gadget took at quick look at Dale, and handed her one of her red Hawaiian shirts and a white skirt.

"You're going to want to sleep with these in there every night," Gadget said. "At least if you want to have the look we're going for."

"Well," Dale asked, getting dressed. "How do I know I want the look you're going for?"

"Trust me on this, Dale," Gadget said, gathering up her things. "You'll love it. All you really need is a little mascara and you'll be good to go."

With that, Gadget turned pulled out her mascara and applied it to Dale's eyelashes. She stepped back from Dale and took at her. She reached out and undid the curlers and let her hair fall down in a way that looked like a larger, and fluffier version of her male coif. All Gadget needed was brush it and add a quick layer of hairspray. Gadget turned Dale towards the mirror. The reflection Dale saw, was gorgeous! She had no idea she could clean up this good.

"Is that... ME," Dale asked, completely flabbergasted.

"It sure is" Gadget grinned. "You think you're ready to show the boys the new you?"

Meanwhile, Chip had slumped back in a chair, Gadget's words locked in a loop in his head. _We won't be seeing Boy Dale any time soon. We won't be seeing Boy Dale any time soon. We won't be seeing Boy Dale any time soon. We won't be seeing Boy Dale any time soon._

"Come on," Pally Monterrey said, with a brave smile. "It's not that bad. Sure Dale's stuck as a girl for a while- a big while, but at least she's still here."

"That's just it, Monterrey," Chip said. "SHE. She's here, but the buddy I grew up with. My best friend. HE'S gone. And it's all my fault... If only I worked through those power currents. Maybe I should have had another mouse help me chew the wire. I should-"

"Yeah," Monterrey said, his patience starting to wain. "Shoulda Coulda Woulda. It doesn't change anything. Besides, it wasn't your fault! How were you supposed to know the bloke had gone insane? Well, insane for him?"

"Uh-huh," Zipper agreed, as he hovered close to Chip's head.

"But, I-" Chip began, but was cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening.

They turned and saw Gadget sticking her head out from she slightly opened door. Are you ready to meet the new Dale?

"As ready as I'll ever be," Chip said, emotionless.

"Sure," Monterrey said, more cheerfully. "Bring her out here so we can have a look at her."

Gadget giggled as she opened the door fully and led Dale out into view. Monterrey and Zipper stared bug-eyed at the chipmunk that followed Gadget. Chip looked over at Dale and his hat flipped. Dale's fur had that same soft look to it that Gadget had, and her eyelashes accentuated her newly feminine features, and her freshly made coif hung slightly over her left eye, or at least it seemed to- considering how she tilted her head. Her new feminine shape was slightly visible in her red shirt and white skirt.

"Wow, Dale," Monterrey beamed. "You're beautiful!"

Dale shied away, blushing. "Thank you."

Chip continued looking at Dale. Sure, she was beautiful. But all he saw was proof that his friend, as he knew him, was gone forever. Every single time he'd have to look at her and be reminded of this. He suddenly jumped to his feet and dashed to his room.

"Chip," Monterrey called, before cringing as Chip slammed his door behind him.

Zipper, and Monterrey looked at the slammed door, and back at Dale, who was starting to tear up again again.

"He," Dale managed. "He hates me?"

"No, no," Gadget, said patting her paw. "That's not it. He's just..."

"Actin' like a big BABY," Monterrey said, rolling up his sleeves. "Why, I ought a..!"

"No, It's okay, Monterrey," Dale said, sadly. "Chip's always been like this. When he takes something hard, he REALLY takes it hard!"

"And besides," Gadget added. "We have a few errands to run around. Come on, Dale, We have to get you a few things for Dale, here. Come on, Dale."

"Uh, Okay," Dale said, as Gadget out the door and to the Ranger Wing. "Just let Chipper have a moment to himself. He'll come around, he always does."

"Oh, alright," Monterrey pouted.

It wasn't long before the girls were flying away to where ever they were going. From his room- and bottom bunk- Chip saw Dale and Gadget fly off. He looked over at his nightstand and picked up a framed picture of him and Dale as a male; they were bunched together striking a silly pose. Chip sighed as he put it back. Those days are long gone, now, he thought to himself. And now I pull a stunt like that? He plopped himself back onto his bunk, I'll be lucky if Gadget or Dale would ever speak to me again. Not to mention Monterrey and Zipper are probably mad at me. Well, I can't stay in here forever. With that, he got up and walked towards his door, and opened it. He was met with a none too happy looking Monterrey Jack and Zipper glaring down at him

Meanwhile, Dale and Gadget were flying over to the other side of town. They were silent most of the way. Gadget kept trying to think of something to say, but stopped- unsure it was the best thing to say. As they neared their destination, an alley behind a tall department store building, Gadget finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry about Chip, Dale," She said. "I thought he'd be more mature than that."

"No," Dale sighed as they flew into an open wall vent. "It's like I said. He's always been like that. When he takes something bad, he freaks out. And when he does that, he either attacks it, or runs from it."

"Golly," Gadget commented, as she brought the Ranger wing in for a landing. "I- I had no idea. So it's a good thing he chose to run to his room?"

"Yep," Dale sighed as she climbed out of the Ranger Wing. "I just hoped he'd take it better. … Where are we?"

"The department store," Gadget said, climbing out, herself. "We have to get you your own things like a robe, rollers, make up..."

"Wow," Dale sighed, walking into the vast shopping center.

"Where do you think I go while you and the boys went on your own adventures?"

"We, uh," Dale answered, blushing. "We kinda figured you stayed behind tinkering...?"

" Well, would you stay behind," Gadget asked, amused, "when you could come here?"

Dale took a moment to think, looking around. The more she looked, the more the place spoke to her.

"Gosh," she said, finally said. "I guess I'd have to be crazy not to come here on a lonely day."

"Exactly," Gadget said, grabbing a shopping cart. "Come on, I know where they keep the clothes."

With that the girls went on their shopping trip, while the boys, back home, dealt with Chip.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about, Chip," Monterrey demanded. "You didn't even say a single word to her before you made a dash for your room!" Chip only looked at his feet. "Ya know, anyone who puts a frown on a pretty face like that is just BEGGIN' for a whoopin! Now, tell me what' got your jacket in bunch!"

"The Dale I knew is gone," Chip finally said. "The guy who'd beat me in eating the most nuts, the guy who'd race me up the tree, or wrestled with. The guy who was with me, with us our entire time as Rescue Rangers. That helpful idiot who I loved like a brother... all that's gone, now. And it's my fault."

"Oh, not that mess, again," Monterrey groaned, before taking Chip by his shoulders. "Listen to me, Pally. That wasn't your fault. You did everything a friend or a brother would do. You threw yourself into the fray and gnawed a live wire. I've known real siblings not even as close as you and Dale were. I saw it in Dale's face. She STILL feels close to you. You're the one who freaked out."

Chip just stood there, processing what he heard, but his blank expression told Monterrey he was still understanding. But he could still see the gears turning in his head.

"Still don't get it, do you," Monterrey sighed. Chip shook his head, slowly. "If she can't be your brother, anymore, she can be your sister. She's still going to be the same Dale who gets on our nerves every so often. Mostly."

Chip looked up as if he'd just had a revelation. Monterrey was right, Dale was still going to be Dale, and nothing was going to change that. I've been such an idiot.

"Oh, I'm such an jerk," Chip said, hanging his head.

"No argument here, mate," Monterrey said. "You really could have handled that better. But since you're comin' around I guess I can let ya go, for now."

"So, what do I do, now," Chip asked.

"The best thing you can do right now, is apologize," Monterrey answered. "You can't give her chocolate, and reworkin' the beds may be a bad idea right now. So the best plan of action is to wait till the girls get back and apologize."

"Okay," Chip sighed.

It was about a good two hours until the door opened, and the girls came in, with their arms full of bought goods.

"Uh, Dale," Chip said.

"Oh, Chip," Gadget said. "We could really use your help."

"Sure, Gadget," Chip smiled. "Anything!"

"Dale's going to need the bottom bunk from now on," Gadget stated.

"Its a girl thing," Dale offered, glad to actually have that card to play.

"Uh, sure," Chip agreed. "Dale can have the bottom bunk. Anything else?"

"Uh," Dale asked "Could you help me carry these to our drawers and replace my old clothes?"

"Sure," Chip said, happily, and took everything in Dale's arms and hurried into their room.

While Dale and Chip were putting away her new clothes, and taking out here old ones, Gadget went into the bathroom and placed Dale's new make-up, brush, and conditioners. Chip was helping Dale, he kept staring at her. She really was cute now that he saw her up close. And if anyone was going to keep Dale from being hurt again, it would be him! Suddenly, he stopped.

"Dale," he said.

"Yeah," Chip, Dale asked.

"I-I'm sorry," Chip said. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. And for being selfish. I was irrational, stupid, childish... Feel free to stop me"

He paused when he noticed Dale smirking at him.

"Nah," Dale smiled. "Keep going."

"I'm serious, Dale," Chip said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

Dale responded by hugging Chip tightly, who responded with a hug of his own, and that was that. They had a nice dinner, and changed for bed. Dale changed into her new magenta robe in the bathroom while Chip changed in their room. Just another things to get used to, Chip figured as he climbed the bunk ladder. The two chipmunks said their good nights before heading off to sleep, but Gadget was still wide awake- a fact Monterrey was quick to pick up on.

"What' the matter, Gadget-love," he asked. "Still worried about Dale?"

"Well, yes and no," Gadget answered. "It's not just Dale. Its everyone like her."

"Huh?"

"I mean," Gadget explained. "From what I gathered, Dale's, and any other male injected like Dale was, transformation was just a side effect, on males. And if Nimnul went through the trouble of preparing for us, it stands to reason he created a cure if his machine accidentally got him."

"I dunno," Gadget, Monterrey replied. "That's quite a stretch for that bloke."

"This whole situation is a stretch, Monty," Gadget retorted. "And if nothing else we have to make sure nothing else comes out of this."

"Wow, Gadget," Monterrey exclaimed. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," Gadget said, looking up at him, "We need to find Professor Nimnul."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Dale woke up and stretched. Her hair was in curlers and even though she was still tired from the last day, she still looked beautiful. Her magenta bathrobe was strewn across a nearby chair; that meant she'd slept naked, just like she always did. She just wore her PJ's when out of the room. As when she finished stretching, Dale looked down at her chest- two plump mountains of fur covered flesh greeted her. Feeling the cool air on them was a new, and almost intimidating sensation. She was brought back to reality as she heard a quiet commotion from the top bunk. Chip was awake! Before she knew it, she'd pulled her covers up to her chest. She reached out an arm to grab her robe, and quickly slipped it on as she got out of bed. It just so happened that Chip poked his head over his bunk just in time to see Dale tying her robe shut. It was still weird seeing Dale like this but Chip knew that this was just the way it was going to be.

"Morning, Dale," he yawned. "You, uh, sleep well?"

"Yeah," Dale yawned, stretching, letting her sleeves fall down towards her shoulders. "How bout you?"

The question hardly registered to Chip. He'd finally noticed Dale's new thinner frame, and longer legs. All she needed was the cliched long bouncy hair, and she'd easily be a bombshell. Even her feet and paws were small and dainty. He was suddenly jerked back to reality by Dale's voice. She was looking at him, and her face was covered with the same face cream Gadget had been caught wearing a few times.

"Chip", Dale called.

"Huh," he asked. "What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing, Dale said, running through her drawers for her clothes."

"Say, Dale," Chip asked, climbing down. "When'd you put those curlers in, and the face cream?

"Oh, well," Dale answered, with her clothes in hand. "I kinda woke up hungry and remembered to put these when I was getting my snack."

Chip said nothing, but smiled, shaking his head. Monterrey was right, same ol' Dale. At least that much was the same. He followed Dale out of the room but stopped when she reached the bathroom. Once inside, Dale locked the door, and proceeded to brush her teeth. After she gave her pearly whites a good brushing, she rinsed and turned towards the shower. Dale opened her robe and let it fall down to the floor, then walked over to the shower and let it run. While she let the shower get hot enough, she pulled out her curlers and wiped off her face cream. With that taken care of, Dale went back to her shower, stepped in and closed the curtain.

Dale took her body fur conditioner and squirted it onto her stomach. She proceeded to lather herself up. Like last time, Dale took time to get everywhere. The hot water simply felt heavenly on her. The hot water flowing through her fur and beating down on it was too good not to do it at least once a day. She paid extra attention to her face and hair, making sure not to get any in her eyes. When she rinsed herself off, she reached for her headfur conditioner, and applied it to her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair, and massaged her scalp, trying to do it just like Gadget did. But, she just couldn't get just right, meaning she either dug in too hard, or didn't massage strong enough. It wasn't long after that until Dale finally rinsed down and stepped out, drying herself off. While doing so, Dale walked over to the mirror and looked herself over. She blushed when she saw her new hourglass shape, slender legs and perfectly endowed bust. Looking between her legs, she was reminded how much she'd have to get used to not seeing a male piece there. She stood there, debating whether or not to "exlpore" her new body. Just as she reached for leg junction, with a shaky paw, there came a knock at the door- startling her.

"Dale," Chip asked from outside. "Aren't you done yet?"

"No, "Dale answered. "Not yet."

"Well," Chip asked, tapping his foot. "Could you... hurry up?"

"I'll try," Dale answered, as she continued drying herself off. "But, this kinda takes time."

With that, Dale continued drying herself off, and dried her hair, reasonably. She got put on her clumsily put on her bra and pulled up her underwear. It was all still weird since she never wore anything like these before. After striking a few poses, she put on her red shirt, buttoning it up. As she stepped into her skirt, there came another knock.

In a minute, Dale yelled, slightly annoyed. She sighed and pulled up her skirt, and snapped it in place just above her hips, making sure to tuck her shirt in. She leaned in and started to apply her mascara when another knock sounded at the door, throwing her concentration and causing her to mark her forehead. That was it.

"In! A! MINUTE," she yelled at the door, scaring both Chip and herself.

She quickly wiped her face and redid her mascara. Again, this was a lot clumsier than how Gadget did it, Dale managed to it. She then took a last look at herself. Her face was just as cute as yesterday, her new red Hawaiian shirt- which was was buttoned up and seemed to show off her new curves perfectly- was tucked neatly into her plain white skirt, which came down to mid thigh. The only thing she had to work on was her hair, which she was still drying. When she stopped, Dale noticed her hair still had the bounce and volume it had last night, and was mostly dry. She took her brush and started to brush her hair and shape it into the same coif from yesterday. When she was done, she gave her hair a quick coat of hairspray. She gave herself a last once over before gathering her curlers, robe and towel and putting them away. She then opened the door to be met with Chip, with his arms crossed.

"Well, it sure took you long enough," Chip tried to joke, cracking a smile.

But Dale didn't think it was funny. She just pouted, as she pushed her way past him, leaving a confused Chip. What was that about, Chip asked himself rushing into the bathroom. _Well, at least it's not my fault,_ Chip told himself. _She knows I have to go after I wake up. _

_It's all his fault,_ Dale reasoned with herself, _for making me yell at him._ It almost surprised her when Gadget came out, fully dressed. They stopped, and looked at each other.

"Golly, Dale,"Gadget smiled. "You look great!"

"Thanks, Gadget," Dale blushed.

"It's true," Gadget said. "You really do look great. But I need to tell you and the boys something after they get dressed."

"Uh, sure," Dale said, walking towards the table.

"What," Dale, Zipper and Chip yelled.

"That... man, almost killed me. He tried to kill all of us," Dale said passionately with tears in her eyes, pointing out the window. "And now you want us to actually LOOK for him?"

"I don't like it any more than you do, Dale," Monterrey said, shaking. "But we DO have to make sure nothing else is going to happen."

"And," Gadget added, "to find out how deeply it changed you." When she saw Dale's blank look, Gadget knew she had to continue. "If you didn't change enough, you may not be..."

"Be what?"

"Fertile"

Dale sat there, shaking- quivering. Her eyes started tear up, causing her mascara to run.

"So, not only does he force me into this," Dale said, fighting the urge to cry. "But now I have to deal with that he didn't even do it right!"

"I'm sorry," Dale, Gadget said, handing her a napkin. "But we just have to make sure that no other issues will come up."

"Well, you can count me out," Dale said, turning away. "Even if I never see that man again, it'll be too soon!"

"It's also possible," Gadget said, faltering a bit, "that he knows how to make a cure. If anything, his notes should at least tell us what to expect."

Dale didn't say anything to that, but rather sat there brooding, until something occurred to her

"But won't the cure put me through as much as... whatever it was Nimnul shot me with," she asked.

"That's possible, too, Dale," Gadget sighed. "There are just too many possibilities that go too many ways to ignore. Like it or not, and I know you do NOT- we have to Nimnul. The faster, the better."

"Okay," Dale bitterly agreed, "but how do we find him."

"That's just it," Gadget answered. "I... Don't know."

"Crikey," Monterrey exclaimed. "But whenever we get involved that bloke disappears for weeks on end!"

"Yeah," Chip agreed. "But he was working on something he thought was going to make him rich, and he got away with the results he wanted. He's not going to wait too long before selling it. And when he does..."

"Pow," Zipper exclaimed, slamming a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Right, Zipper," Chip smiled. "We'll have him!"

"So, what do we do now," Dale asked.

"Hmm," all the Rangers hummed, thinking of something.

"Well," Monterrey said. "It's like my grandpa, Mozzarella Paul said. When starting at a big piece of cheese, the best place is to to start at the top."

"That's it," Gadget exclaimed. "The best place to start looking is at the warehouse!"

Dale was still uneasy about this, but after hearing what she heard, she was concerned. And the sooner they started, the better chances the stood of catching up to him, sooner.

"Might as well get this over with," she said, getting up.

"That's the spirit, Dale," Gadget said. "Rescue Rangers, Away!"

With that, they all raced towards the Ranger wing. They were soon off and flying towards the docks. The trip was quiet, which is probably what everyone needed. Chip looked over at Dale, who was just sitting there, looking every uneasy.

"You okay, Dale," Chip asked

"I don't think so, Chipper," Dale answered. "I almost died there. I felt pain and hurt in ways I didn't even think were possible. And all because I got grabbed and used as a test subject. It all happened in one night, just a day ago, and now I'm heading back there."

"Dale," Chip started, unsure of what to say. "Dale, It-it's okay. I know you've been through a whole lot lately. You don't have to look around if you don't want to. I-I'll sit here with you- if you'd like."

Dale spun her head towards Chip. Without saying a word, she threw herself into him, hugging him tightly. Still unsure of what he was doing, Chip held Dale, and hugged her. He'd already made his vow the other night, but seeing Dale like this now only strengthened his resolve. He'd do what ever it took to protect Dale, no matter what. Chip sat there, and started to close his eyes, when he heard. Monterrey.

"Oh, crikey," he sighed.

Dale and Chip had heard him and broke their embrace and looked out of the Ranger Wing. Their eyes widened at what they saw- the charred remains of the fallen warehouse at the docks. It was literally nothing more than a pile of still wet burnt planks and debris. Dale clasped her paws on her head shook it. No, no, no, no, NO! Anything they would have found, was buried under all that debris, washed away into the ocean, or otherwise ruined.

"Oh, no. No-no-no-no-no," Dale sobbed quietly. "Please, no!"

Chip held Dale while Gadget brought the Ranger wing in for a landing next to the wreckage. Gadget, Zipper, and Monterrey all climbed out. Dale, herself managed to climb out climb out and walk towards the wreckage,but couldn't bring herself to start shifting through it. The entire place was burned into her head, along with the most painful and scariest experience she'd ever had. She and Gadget stood there while Chip and Monterrey started shifting through the building's remains. Even Zipper started to go through it. For his small size, Zipper was able to move some well sized pieces of debris. She looked over at Gadget, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Uh, Watcha thinkin about," Dale asked.

"Huh," Gadget replied, her train of thought derailed. "Oh, I was trying to picture how everything was. Maybe then, we'd know where to start."

"And?"

"Nothing," Gadget sighed, hanging her head. "We may as well start at that table over there." She pointed in the direction of a lone, soiled table.

"Table," Dale parroted. She looked in the direction Gadget pointed. "Gadget, That's it," she exclaimed. "Chip! Monterrey! The Table!"

Chip and Monterrey stopped going through the rubble and looked up to see the very table at the center of this whole mess.

"Now, how'd we miss that," Monterrey asked, scratching his head as he and Chip made their way over to it.

They climbed the tablet and took at look around. They saw the two cages still where they were, almost as if they were attatched to the table. They were black and slightly warped from the heat of the fire, and the lining was little more than ash. The table itself, while obviously damaged, was still very stable. Chip stopped when he saw something over the edge of the table. He walked over to see what it was, and instantly regretted it. It was Nimnul's machine, the same one that grabbed Dale. It looked very well built and functional, despite the numerous char marks and melted plastic cosmetic elements. All Nimnul would have to do is replace the wire and it'd work just like it did before. While Chip was still dealing with his own demons, Monterrey's noticed a small stack of papers. They were mostly strewn about and parts of most were burned away. The rest of them were a soggy mess.

"Well, did you find something," Gadget asked as something caught Dale's eye.

"Sort of," Monterrey called back. "I found a bunch of papers! But, they're in really bad shape! I don't think we can even move them!" Chip, hearing this, walked over to the papers Monterrey was looking at and started to read them- as well as he could anyway.

Gadget sighed. "Well, Let's go Dale," she said, as she started towards the wreckage. "We- Dale?"

She looked at her side to see that Dale wasn't there any more. But instead was on her paws and knees, messing with a large, but flat piece of debris. A small golden sliver of metal was partially exposed, showing the letters engraved in it.

"Hey, Guys," Dale called out. "I think I found something! It's all big... and leather!" The boys looked at eachother and slid down the table legs and rushed over to her.

"What is it, Dale,"Gadget asked as she rushed over to her. "Golly," she exclaimed when she she saw that Dale was busy trying to wipe the soot from from the metal sliver

Gadget got down on all fours and started help. By the time Monterrey and Chip got there, Dale was already backing away from it- her green eyes fixated on the part that had already been cleared off. Chip managed to get a hold of her before she tried to run, and saw what it was that got to her. Engraved on the big metal slab was a single name- Nimnul.

"He must have dropped it while he was running away," Gadget guessed as she backed away, looking for the edge. "Chip, Dale. Help me with this, will you?"

"Me," Dale asked.

"Whoops, sorry. Force of habbit," Gadget corrected herself. "Chip and Monty. You two can help me with this."

"Right, then," Monterrey grunted as he and Chip started searching for the edge. "Gotcha!"

With that, Monterrey reached a seam and instantly tried to muscle it open only to realize it was a folder, which gave way with little resistance. The Rangers tumbled, down the sudden incline, landing in a pile of we soot covered wood pieces- dirtying their clothes. Monterrey, when he realized his mistake, lowered the folder and saw his team mates, their fur and clothes matted with dirt and ash, glaring angrily at him. Gadget was getting back on her feet; Chip already up, was helping Dale back onto hers. Monterrey, they growled.

"Heheh," Monterrey laughed nervously. "Whoops?"

"This'll take forever to wash out when we get back," Dale pouted, looking down at herself. The Rangers stopped and stared at her. They just heard Dale mention she was going to wash off after a mission; this surprised Dale, herself, as well. "I know," she said. "Weird, huh?"

"Next time, Monty," Gadget said, walking around towards Monterrey. "Give us some warning before you do that."

"YEAH," Dale and Chip agreed as they followed.

"Well, anyway," Gadget asked. "What's in it?"

"I dunno," Monterrey answered. "Let's find out. Stand back everyone!"

With that, Monterrey opened the folder again, and with a good deal of effort flopping it's front part onto the ground- exposing the damaged documents inside. Gadget wasted no time in examing the documents, pulling each paper out and reading through it. All three of them.

"Well," Dale asked. "What do they say?"

"Golly," Gadget answered. "This is a copy of a ferry boat ticket. And the other two papers are some of his notes!"

"Yes," Dale exclaimed, dancing around happily. "Wow. That was easy."

She soon stopped when she looked at Gadget and saw her shake her head. She knew that could only mean bad news.

"I'm sorry, Dale," Gadget said, putting a paw on her shoulder. "But, the reciept is burned where it says where he's heading and which dock he left from. And the notes didn't tell me much, anyway, well nothing we didn't know already. I'm really sorry, Dale. But Nimnul still has what we need. I guess this folder wasn't important to him after all."

Dale's mood plummeted, but then she thought of something.

"There- there could still be something under of all of this mess," she said, desperately. "Right? Hey, he left this folder, maybe he left something actually important. But what about those papers, Monterrey found?"

"No dice," Monterrey sighed, shaking his head. "They're too soggy to move, let alone read- just ask Chipper."

"I'm sorry, Dale,' Chip said. "Monterrey's right. There's ash and scorch marks all over them. And the parts that were okay were just random words and sentence fragments. Whatever was on that table is gone for good."

Dale looked at each of her fellow Rangers, then to the table, the over turned machine that did this to her, and finally out towards the ocean. She walked out from the rubble and only stopped when felt her filthy feet touch dried wood of the docks, wrapping her arms around herself. She made sure to be facing away from her friends, as she didn't want them to see her cry. Unfortunately she couldn't control her shoulders which seemed to bounce with each surpressed sob.

"It's. Not. Fair," she said, looking up towards the sky with tears flowing from her eyes. "It's just not fair. We're the rescue rangers- the good guys. Not the BAD! We're not supposed to lose. The bad guys are. So, why? Why this? Why now? Why.. meeee!"

With that, she broke down sobbing quietly. "Just someone tell me why..."

The rangers stood there, looking at each other, unsure of what to say. She was right- Right when Nimnul finally goes over the deep end, he starts getting all the breaks; they on the other hand could only count one- Dale was alive, and possibly healthy, but they couldn't even count that. She was alive, anyway. Chip took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Dale," he said, placing a paw on her shoulder. "I know you're upset. And... you're right. This isn't fair. But crying about it doesn't help. You're the one who always tells us not to give up- to keep going. Now, I'm telling you not to give up, and to keep going. Dale looked back at him, showing her tear streaked cheeks, marked with her running mascara. And you're not alone. No matter what, we'll always be right there with you."

"He's right, Dale," Gadget said, walking up to Dale, placing her paw on Dale's other shoulder. "We may be a team, but we're also family."

"Really," Dale sniffed.

"You bet your tail," Monterrey said, squeezing all three in his massive arms. "You'll need a lot more than a bunch of waterworks to get rid of Ol' Monterrey Jack! Right, Zipper?"

"Uh, huh," Zipper replied, nodding his head.

"Thanks, you guys," Dale said softly, enjoying the group hug.

"Now, what do you say we get back to the Ranger Wing and head back home so we can put together a plan," Monterrey suggested. He stopped to sniff, and added, "After you lot wash up, of course."

Gadget, Chip, and Dale looked up at Monterrey. After some struggling, Monterrey was sent tumbling into a pile of ash covered debris. He emerged as dirty and scuffed as Chip and the girls, not that he minded to much. "I'll admit," he smiled as he made his way over the ranger wing. "I deserved that."

"And you're going to wash the seats when we get back," Gadget added, before taking off.

Their trip back to their tree house was quiet, until Dale started to laugh. It started out, with a few giggles but soon evolved into full blown laughter. When they asked what was so funny, Dale responded, through her fits of laughter, they were. They looked rediculous! When Chip retorted that she looked pretty funny herself, Dale only responded by making a silly at him- causing him to laugh. Soon, as Monterrey and Gadget thought about it, they themselves were laughing. They literally laughed the rest of the way home.

Once in, Dale and Gadget proceeded to the showers, Dale having changed into her bathrobe. However, Gadget stopped stopped Dale and pulled her into her room. As it turned out, she was working on something. A while back, she managed to tap into the city's hot water under the tree by accident. It took some doing, but she managed to run into a stone lined pocket in between the tree's roots. She even rigged up an efficient constant intake and drainage system. She'd always slip away to her new personal hot spring, but only from a secret door at the bottom of the tree. She'd since been working on an elevator from her room straight down to her spring and she finally finished it a few days ago; she just didn't have time to test it.

"Now before we go," she said unzipping her jumpsuit, "we'll have to rinse off."

"Uh, sure," Dale said, blushing as she averted her eyes.

Gadget didnt seem to notice as she walked into her own shower. She was only in for a minute before she came back out, clad in only a bath towel; she didn't even have on her trademark goggles. It was Dale's turn, now. She quickly disrobed, throwing her clothes in a pile over Gadget's discarded jumpsuit, and rushed into the shower to rinse off, herself. It wasn't long before they were on their way down to Gadget's secret spring. Gadget noticed Dale was being very quiet and was blushing brightly. She felt glad that she was willing explore her new gender's walk of life, but was afraid she was pushing herself a little to far a little too fast. She was brought back to attention when the elevator reached the bottom.

"Oh, we're here," Gadget exclaimed.

"Oh, Gosh," Dale said, as she stepped out, taking in this new place.

The ground she stepped onto was bedrock- warm from the springs and cleanly smoothed. The ceiling was lined with rocks and organic crystals. They seemed to form a tight, almost mosaic pattern. When she looked to the front of her, she saw that Gadget had already tossed her towel aside and was already waste deep into the water. Dale, blushing a much as ever, apprehensively removed her own towel and made her way to the spring. Though she was embarrassed that Gadget, the girl she'd been flirting with since the day they met, would be the first one to see her naked as a girl, she had to admit that the warm rock felt good beneath her feet. She stepped on foot in and then the other into the water and slowly made her way in. with short, sharp breath, Dale finally managed to settle into the soothing hot water. And when she did, it was like she could feel all her troubles and stress wash away.

"Aaahh," she sighed. "This is just what I needed."

"I thought it might be," Gadget said, resting on the edge of the deeper end, only her tail sticking out of the water behind her bare back.

"Why didn't you tell us about this place," Gadget, Dale asked wading her way over to Gadget- still making sure to keep her distance.

"Simply put," Gadget said. "A girl needs a place... just to be a girl, and this is mine."

"Huh," Dale sighed, leaning over the edge of the spring like Gadget.

"It can be yours, too," Gadget offered, catching Dale completely off guard. "Dale," she continued. "I know we're looking for Nimnul, we may find a way to reverse what he did to you, or that we may HAVE to reverse it. We may not even be able to. But until then, you're stuck like this. I won't force you to choose which way you want to go- boy or girl- but I will tell you that you do have to chose. Dale didn't say anything, but simply listened- thinking on every word Gadget was saying. And even right now, Gadget continued. You need to choose who you want to be until we find him- Boy Dale, or Girl Dale."

"Well," Dale said after a while, "I guess I do have to choose- at least for now."

And that's exactly what Dale did. Over the next month, the Rangers juggled between small random cases and chasing Nimnul. Each time, they just missed him- each time, they got closer than the last. And as time went on, Dale started to accept her new walk in life- helping Gadget with the laundry, and learning to cook without breaking dishes (that one took a while to get down), getting more and more routine with her morning and night rituals of hair care, even experimenting with new hairstyles. Everyone, especially Chip, noticed even as a girl, Dale's smile looked just like when she was a male, possibly even better. It was a few weeks after that when Dale started cooking dinner every Friday. She never knew how much fun cooking could be once she got the hang of it. It almost made her feel like one of those mad scientists in her scary movies, or comic books.

One one such Friday, she had finally got down a boiled walnut dish her mom used to make and was putting the finishing touches on it- making sure to put set aside some cheese for Monterrey. She was busy setting the table when there was a knock at the door. Monterrey answered the door, and was rendered speechless at what he saw.

"Uh, Um," He stammered.

"Hey, there," greeted a voice only too familiar to Dale, who froze in her tracks. "Is Dale here? I haven't heard from him in over month, and got worried. Can I come in?"

"Um, uh, sure." Monterrey said. "We were just about to set down for dinner."

"Thank you," replied the voice.

Dale poked her head from the kitchen, and saw a pink and magenta colored bat walking towards the the dinner table, and ducked right back in. _I'm such a dummy,_ she thought to herself. _How could I forget about Foxglove!_


	6. Chapter 6

Dale stood there, her back to the wall, breathing heavily. After all this time, Foxglove decided to drop by? After everything that's happened, she'd totally forgotten about her! What was she going to do- what was she going to say? She started to slide down the wall, until she was sitting down. She ran her her paw through her hair, her eyes bugging out. Why of all days did it have to be today? She was brought out of her thoughts when she looked up at the pot and saw it starting to boil over. She darted over to the pot and adjusted the heat, and opened the lid for a bit. That did the trick. She sighed, as she turned the heat off. She turned back to the opening into the main room. Now, she had to think of away to explain to her- Dale gulped at the thought, and what it meant- girlfriend.

While Dale was freaking out in the kitchen, the Ranger Wing just landed up in the tree, with Gadget and Chip in the front seats. Gadget had made some modifications to the Ranger Wing and Dale said she needed a few things for the meal she was cooking. Chip volunteered to go and pick up the ingredients she needed because he thought it would be useful for her to stock up on, and he'd be able to to shoulder the weight better than Gadget. A chance to finally be alone with Gadget for a stretch of time didn't hurt, neither.

"Wow, Gadget," Chip said, climbing out the Ranger Wing, with a cloth bag over his shoulder. "The Ranger Wing flies a lot smoother, now!"

"Thanks, Chip," Gadget smiled, climbing out herself. It can fly faster, too. "But it also means that it's lighters and more like liable to break. I'm still working on the afterburner."

"Uh, Gadget," Chip asked. "Do we really need something like that? And second don't we need some kind of fuel for that?"

"Well, golly! Chip," Gadget answered. "Don't you remember all the times we got caught in tail winds, blew off course, oh, and that time we had to out-fly that hawk? And I've already been working on something for the fuel system, Chip."

"Oh, Yeah," Dale conceded. "So what have you been working on"

"Oh, just blueprints," Gadget replied. "I have one that I like the best right now. I'm still building it."

"Well, if anyone can do it, Gadget," Chip said, smiling at her. "You can."

"Thanks, Chip," Gadget said walking towards the door. "I wonder how Dale's doing with dinner."

"Knowing her," Chip smiled, "she probably came across the last bits of the stuff she sent me out to get. Just as we took off, too"

"Now, Chip, be nice," Gadget chided him. "You know- huh?" She cut herself off when they got to the door, which was open and showing a very worried Monterrey Jack.

"Um, Pallies," he whispered to them, hoarsely. "We've got a bit of a problem."

It only took a moment, for Monterrey to explain what had happened. When he finished, Chip slapped his paw on his forehead and pulled down his face, while Gadget stood there, her paws on her hips.

"You just let her in," Gadget scolded.

"Well, what' did you want me ta do," Monterrey asked. "Lie and say she was out? She's not stupid, Gadget, Love."

"She's not deaf, either," said Foxglove, standing right behind Monterrey- causing him to jump.

Monterrey turned around to see Foxglove standing centimeters from him. Her gentle eyes showed she wasn't happy, that and her wings bent against her hips. Her ears seemed to be lean back on her head. If Dale were standing there, she'd have told them that that wasn't a good sign.

"Will you please tell me what's going on," Foxglove asked as forcefully as her gentle nature and docile voice would let her. "All I wanted was to see my boyfriend, who I haven't seen in over a month, and now you two are whispering things behind my back. My hearing is very good."

"Well, Foxglove," Chip said after a pause. "It's a long story. And Dale's... Dale's not feeling like himself right now."

When Foxglove showed no signs of buying that explanation, Gadget sighed. Just telling her would likely do less damage than lying to her, and this was bound to shake Foxglove up as it was. But as kind and loving as Foxglove was, she shouldn't take it as bad as Chip did.

"Um, Foxglove," Gadget said. "Dale IS inside, but we need to show you something. Chip, Monty, you two stay out here for a minute."

"Right-O," Monterrey nodded. "But what about the things you and Chip went to get?"

"Oh, right!" Gadget exclaimed, as she turned towards Chip. "I can take that, Chip. Foxglove, will you give me paw? Well, more like a wing, since you don't have paws."

"Okay," Foxglove agreed, as Chip handed the sack to the girls. "When the girls carried in the sac in, Monterrey shut the door behind them."

"Okay, Gadget," Foxglove demanded. "I'd very much like to see my boyfriend, now."

"Sure, one moment," Gadget grunted as she took the sack in her arms. "Oof! Dale will be out in a minute."

With that, she made her way into the kitchen. When she got there, she saw dinner cooking on the stove, the plates and forks stacked for setting up the table, and Dale, huddled against the partition, sobbing. Wait- what? She put down her load and knelt down besides Dale.

"Dale," she said, silently, trying shaking her gently. "Dale!"

"Foxy's here, isn't she," Dale said, not looking up.

"Well," Gadget faltered. "Yes she is. And is the stuff you said you needed." Dale looked up at Gadget, showing she'd really been crying.

"Dale, I know you're scared" Gadget said. "But, Foxglove made it clear that she wanted to see you. And I don't think she'd want to see you huddled up in a ball, when you're supposed to be cooking."

"I guess not," Dale agreed. Wiping her eyes. "How mad is she?"

"Um," Gadget hesitated. "Uh, what does it mean when her ears lay back on her head?

"It means, Dale started, but stopped. "Oh, she's not...!"

With that, she sprang to her feet and washed her face and paws, making sure to re-apply her mascara. "Gadget, Can you give me a hand," she asked with a new vigor.

"Sure, what do you need," Gadget replied

"First wash your hands," Dale answered as she rummaged through the sac. She took out a dried, red pepper seed, a chunk of table salt, and a small container of oregano. Break the seed in half and crush and then crush a half as much as you can. And put in a small chunk of this salt in. about a Pinch of salt I'll do the oregano, myself.

"Okay," Gadget said, getting busy on the seed, and scraping the salt chunk.

"And when you have all that, stir it in slow," Dale instructed as she removed her apron. "Get me when it starts to brown, okay?"

"Got it," Gadget smiled, before focusing on her task

Dale took a deep breath before walking out into the main room, where Foxy was waiting. She cringed a bit when she saw the bat's ears leaning against her head. Gadget was right, she is mad! Nervously, she made her way to Foxglove, who was busy looking around, tapped on her her shoulder. Foxglove spun around, looked her. She tilted her head, and squinted at her. Dale felt self conscious for the minute, especially when she saw Foxglove's eyes widen as a sudden revelation hit her.

"Dale," she asked.

"Uh, hi, Foxy," Dale smiled sheepishly, as she wiggled her fingers. "I heard you missed me?"

"No, no," Foxglove said, backing away. "You can't be my boyfriend."

"But, Foxy," Dale pleaded, trying to walk towards her. "It's me."

"If this is a joke, guys," Foxglove said, obviously very upset. "I'm not laughing."

"It's no joke, Foxglove," Gadget called from the kitchen. "That is the real Dale. Dale's a female, now."

After hearing that, Foxglove stopped and looked at the girl chipmunk in front of her. She had Dale's face, even if her green eyes were. She had Dale's taste in shirts, and the coif was the same, if not a little bigger. As she thought about it, she even sounded like Dale! Ohmigosh, she thought a she gasped, bringing her wings to her mouth. Dale! Dale just stood there, tears starting to flow from her eyes, once more. Her fists were clenched and her body was shaking; this caught Foxglove by surprised because she'd never seen Dale this visibly upset. There was clearly a whole lot to this than just a gender change.

"Oh, Dale," Foxglove said, as she walked up to her, and placed her wings around her. "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah," Dale said after while, tears streaming down her cheeks. "The guys almost didn't recognize me, either. And Chip took it really bad at first. So, why am I not used to this?"

"Dale," Foxglove said, "I'm so sorry! But, how?" she pushed herself away to get a better look at Dale, "How did this happen?"

"Dale," Gadget called from the kitchen, before Dale could answer. "It's starting to turn brown!"

"My acorns," Dale gasped breaking away from Foxglove. "Thanks, Gadget!"

With that, she ran back into the kitchen, leaving Foxglove feeling confused, and almost relieved. Only her Dale could be distracted so easily. But since when was Dale a cook? How did this all happen, and when. While those questions were flying through her head, Gadget walked out, wiping her paws clean. She saw Foxglove looking over at Dale, with a very look on her face. She led Foxglove back over to the dinner table and sat her down, and explained what happened to Dale- starting from the fateful night at the warehouse and Dale's dealings and choices with her new gender and life. Foxglove sat there, trying to wrap her mind around what she as hearing- with mixed results

"Hey, Foxy," Dale soon called out from the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Foxglove sniffed the air and sighed. "Mmm," she answered. "It does smell wonderful. Thank you, Dale- I'd love to stay."

"You're welcome," Dale smiled, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Zipper! Go tell the boys to come in, and that we have a guest for tonight."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Zipper flied out of the window. The door opened and in came Monterrey, Chip and Zipper. Greeting Foxglove, they set the table, making sure to set a place for Foxglove. Two by two, Dale served her friends a bowl of well seasoned and perfectly boiled bits of acorn and almonds- there was even a small bit of cheese on the side for Monterrey's dish. The rangers and Foxglove smelled the food placed before them- another culinary masterpiece Ala Dale. Foxglove sat there, staring helplessly, longingly at her food.

"Sorry, Foxglove," Chip said. "But we always wait for Dale to get her own plate before we eat."

"Oh, it's okay," Foxglove replied weakly. "It just looks, and smells, so very good."

"Thanks, Foxy," Dale said, walking to the table with a bowl of her own. She sat down, and led everyone in a quick grace.

With that out of the way, everyone dug into their plates. After eating their first spoonful, everyone- including Dale- let out a collective "MMMmmmm". Just like Mom used to make, she thought happily to herself. She looked around and saw everyone solely focused on eating their food. Foxglove was blown away. She rapidly downed one spoonful after the other. She felt ashamed of herself that she was greedily gobbling down her own food. She wanted to stop, or slow down, but it was simply too good- she couldn't. It wasn't long before her bowl was empty, save for her spoon.

"Oh," Dale, she sighed. "That was delicious."

"Thanks," Dale giggled. "I always make enough for seconds, if you'd like some more."

"Oh, yes please," Foxglove pleaded.

"The pot's in the back," Dale said after chewing and swallowing a bit of acorn. "Help yourself."

Foxglove did, and even went for thirds when everyone had seconds- there was just enough left for one last bowl. It always made Dale so happy that they loved her cooking. It may have been labor, but it was a labor of love. Even better- it was something all her own; Chip was the leader and an up and coming detective, Gadget was a mechanical and all around wiz, and a good pilot, and Monterrey had his strength, and even Zipper had contacts in the insect world, not to mention him being all sorts of handy in a pinch. Every one of those talents had helped them out of a few messes- each; Dale was happy to finally, genuinely contribute to the team, and not mess anything up. After everyone was done, it was Monterrey's turn to do the dishes. While he attended to the dishes, everyone moved to the love seat.

"Wow," Foxglove said, sitting next to Dale. "I just can't get over how good that tasted!"

"Dale's been cooking our Friday dinners for a few weeks now," Chip smiled.

"I'm going to have to come back next week," Foxglove smiled, leaning up against Dale

"Uh," Dale asked blushing. "So, what are you doing tonight, Foxy?"

"Well," Foxglove answered. "I was hoping we'd go out for dinner, but you already gave us that wonderful dinner."

"Well, you could stay the night," Foxglove, Gadget suggested.

"Really," Foxglove asked. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Sure," Gadget smiled. "It'll be like a... like a slumber party!"

Dale's face lit up brightly at that suggestion. Her first slumber party! For some odd reason, it sounded like a fun. Foxglove smiled at the idea as well, if only for the chance of spending a night with Dale. It was going to weird having a girl for a boyfriend, but something just didn't seem right about that. Chip, Monterrey, and Zipper knew what was coming. After Monterrey got done with the dishes, he went over to his room to grab a few things, while Chip tried to make a dash for his room. Gadget caught him before she made it, pointing out that some "girl time" was what Dale needed, and that this would be her first slumber party. It needed to to have no interruptions. That meant no boys allowed. It also meant Chip would have to find another place to sleep- most likely outside.

"I'm sorry, girls," he said. "I'll take all the food and drinks I need to my room for the night. But I am NOT sleep outside."

"But Chip," Dale pleaded.

"Nope," Chip said, crossing his arms, as Monterrey came out, with a big napsack. He knew how this was going to end. "Nothing you do," Chip continued, turning his head up, "is going to-"

SLAM! Chip didn't even get to finish his sentence before he found himself standing outside with Monterrey and Zipper. Chip looked around, as if dazed, then sighed. Yeah, he thought. I should have seen that one coming. Monterrey placed an arm around Chip's shoulder, saying he brought enough food [cheese] and other supplies for the three of them. Chip accepted, knowing his only other option was to sleep in the Ranger Wing, and its cushions were staring to ware. Monterrey promptly started to climbe down the tree, with Chip and Zipper close behind. As he followed, Monterrey, the big mouse lectured Chip about standing between girls and fun.

"But it's only 6:30," Chip countered. "And the early late movie doesn't come on until 9. What are they going to do for two and a half hours?"

Meanwhile, the girls were relaxing in Gadget's spring. Dale's hair which she let grow out, floated gently as she submerged herself. Gadget was lounging on the side wall of the soothingly hot water. Foxglove was sitting on the the side of the spring just behind Dale. She looked down at Dale and over Gadget. She saw little differences between the two- not counting their species. Gadget's hair was already long and luxurious, and Dale's wasn't that far behind; in fact, looking at Dale's hair as it was- a wet, undone mess- it was hard to see her wearing her trademark coif. Having seen both of them in the all together, and there being a stitch of clothing between them, She noted another similarity- their slender attractive figures. While it made since that Dale filled out a bit more- as she was a chipmunk, it still didn't feel right to her. She was stirred from her thoughts when she saw someone pulling on her wings, pulling her in! After she got over the brief shock, she heard a familiar laughter. She looked up and saw Dale smiling. Looking behind Dale, she saw gadget, right behind her smiling- trying to keep from laughing, then she looked back at Dale, and put up a brave smile, before splashing her. Foxglove had never seen something look exactly how she remembered it, and yet look so different. It wasn't long before all three girls were engaged in a splash fight. The hot water, oddly enough felt very nice when in their faces. Dale and Gadget didn't notice Foxglove's tears because they blended in so well with the water splashed in her face.

After a good while of that, they were all drying off in Gadget's room. Gadget looked at the time, and saw that it was going on eight. That left an hour and a half till movie marathon time. Just enough time, Gadget thought, for a few make overs. Since it was Dale's first, the decided Dale should be first. Nervously clutched her towel as she agreed. She soon found herself on her knees with Gadget working on her hair. Foxglove surprised her by opening her towel, and started working the fur on her sesnitive bits. When the two were done, they showed Dale a mirror; she was astonished at what she saw. Her hair hung more freely down to her shoulders, with a single bang draped over her left eye. Looking down, she saw her bare chest, but it was covered with fluffed up chest fur.

While Dale was posing, Foxglove looked at her, and realized that her attraction to her was starting to fade- she couldn't love another girl like that, could she? But this was Dale, her boyfreind! Just, minus the boy part. She was stirred from her thoughts when it was her turn, then Gadget's. Since the two didn't have much to work with- Gadget's hair being perfect as it was, and Foxglove's hair always worn short- so they settled on doing each other's nails.

Before the girls knew it, it was almost time for their movie marathon. Dale took care of the snacks, popping ten corn kernels in a popper Gadget made. With the snacks ready, all three girls sat on the loveseat huddled together- two clad in nothing put appropriately fluffed fur, and the other clad in only an overly long T-shirt. The first movie was an alien zombie slasher movie. All three of them cringed at the copious amounts of blood, and shrieked whenever something jumped out, and cried at the end when the two lover/ survivors were re-united. When it was over, Dale got up and cheered, jumping on the seat cushions- no matter how many times she'd seen that movie before, it always got that much better each time she saw it. Gadget and Foxglove sat there, smiling- their eyes following Dale up and down. She finally settled down for the next movie. The marathon went on like that, late into the night- the trend interrupted a few times from snacking. At about four in the morning, the marathon had ended, with Dale and Gadget having already dozed off. Gadget was slumped over on the edge

She sounded like Dale, mostly, Foxglove thought. She acts like Dale, kinda. She even looked like Dale- somewhat. So was this the chipmunk she fell in love with on that fateful night? She looked down at the chipmunk, snoring audibly, and forced a smile. She knew this was Dale, but it was certain that this new chipmunk snuggled against her wasn't _her_ Dale- at least, not anymore. She couldn't love a boy that wasn't, she already knew that. That left only one more question, one that played through her head like a broken record.

_Do I still love her?_


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was high in the sky, showing that it was a good few minutes to noon. Chip, Zipper and Monterrey were sitting around their campfire cooking their lunches. Monterrey- not surprisingly- was fire roasting a small chunk of Cedar cheese, while Chip was roasting a shelled walnut. Looking around, Chip had to admit- it wasn't that bad at all, having to spend the night outdoors. In fact, it proved to be just what he needed. He, Monterrey and Zipper spent most of the night telling ghost stories, after Chip listened to Monterrey's more extreme tales from his adventures. Chip listened intensely, often cheering when Monterrey finished his story. Every so often, he stopped whatever he was doing and looked back at the tree house- thinking about Dale; this was the first camping trip he'd ever been on without his best friend. Monterrey was the one who managed to Chip up each time he got depressed, thinking about Dale. By the time morning rolled around, Chip had pretty much gotten over Dale's absence. Now, he was just hoping she was having fun. His thoughts were interrupted by a small rustling in the grass. He and the other male Rangers were surprised to see a young teenaged, female squirrel. Her bust was of a smaller size, but it was very noticeable. Her well kept auburn hair was neatly tied back in a braided ponytail. She was surprised to see them.

"Mister Monterrey," she asked, "Chipper?"

"Tammy," Chip asked.

"Tammy," Zipper cheered as he flew over and hugged Tammy's head, causing her to giggle.

"Hi, Zipper," Tammy giggled, gently pulling him off. "It's good to see you, too."

"Tammy," Monterrey said, getting up to hug her. "It's been a good while since we've seen ya last. How've ya been?"

"I've been doing fine, Mr Monterrey," Tammy answered. "But what about you? Why are you out here?"

"Oh, that," Monterrey smiled. "The Girls suddenly decided to have a slumber party and kicked us lot right out. Literally, in Chipper's case."

"Yeah," Chip agreed, still not sure how they got him out the door like they did. "Uh, not that I'm not happy to see you, Tammy. But... why are you here?"

"Oh, well," Tammy answered. "I heard you were looking for some scientist guy, and I wanted to help." She paused and looked around. "Uh... Where's Dale?"

"Uuhh...," The Rangers faltered, looking at each other.

Meanwhile, the girls were starting to wake up. Dale was the first to wake up. She looked up and saw that she was laying on Foxglove, with her looking down at her. Dale blushed as she smiled at Foxglove, before snuggling into her chest. _She does make a good pillow_, Dale thought to herself.

"Morning, Dale," Foxglove said, rubbing a wing along Dale's bare backside. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah," Dale yawned, stretching. "You?"

"Uh, yeah," Foxglove lied, but Dale knew better.

"Foxy," Dale prodded as she crawled up to her, still groggy. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," Foxglove answered. "I just- just had a lot on my mind."

"What's the matter," Dale asked.

"Really, It's nothing," Foxglove said, nudging Dale off of her.

Dale happily got up off of Foxglove, and nudged Gadget awake. Gadget stretched and yawned and saw the small scraps of popcorn left, and saw the need to tidy the room up a bit. Luckily, the popcorn was all they had to pick up. While Gadget and Foxglove were busy with the last of picking up the popcorn, Dale went into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. She put together a bit of oatmeal flavored with some ground dried fruits- a bit of banana, some strawberry, and as small sliver of a dried blueberry. With breakfast cooking, the two girls quickly finished throwing out the last of the popcorn, and reported back to the meal table to see Dale sprinkling in a last bit of salt and sugar. It took some time, more than Gadget and Foxglove would have liked, to get it as thick as she wanted; she only left the pot to set out the bowls and. When she got the thickness she wanted, she happily served the oatmeal her friend and … girlfriend- she smiled inwards at that thought, and finally served herself a bowl. After Dale lead the table in a quick grace, everyone dug in. Even though, it was as good as the dinner she had last night, she had something heavy on her heart and mind- quelling her appetite. Dale was quick to notice this. When Dale prodded again, Foxglove asked if it would wait until after breakfast. Dale reluctantly agreed, while Gadget sat there with a worried look on her face. When they finished, Gadget excused herself from the table, saying it was to get herself another bowl. That left Dale and Foxglove alone at the table.

"Dale, we," she said, grasping her paws with her wings. "We need to talk."

What she had to say greatly upset Dale. Dale tried to plead, but she couldn't convince her- not that that stopped her; she kept at it. After a very awkward discussion, and debate, Dale found herself, wearing her robe, outside watching Foxglove flying away. She was still holding her robe closed with one clenched paw and the other clenched into a fist, shaking. She looked at the fleeting image of Foxglove with bitter tears for a moment before abruptly spinning around stomping back inside. She went straight for the bathroom, and started her shower, and angrily threw the robe onto the floor. When the shower was hot enough, she stepped in and slumped against the wall. Gadget knocked on the door, and let herself in. She was met Dale's silhouette slumped over, leaning on the wall in front of her; she put her paws to her mouth and shook her head. On the other side of the curtain, Dale's eyes, which had been so full of life and cheer were staring down

"Oh, Dale," she sighed. Just when it looked like Dale was bouncing back, something always managed to knock her back down.

"Gadget," Dale said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not having fun, anymore."

Meanwhile, Monterrey saw Foxglove flying away; that meant the slumber party was over, so he got Chip and Zipper to start packing up camp. Tammy was sitting on a rock, still processing everything they told her, and they told her everything. They even told her of Dale's rough patches. Tammy had to give her this- she was handling it better than Tammy would have if she went through that ordeal. She could only imagine what it must have been like. She just happened to look up to see Chip, Zipper and Monterrey cleaning up the camp site. She quickly stepped in and helped them pack everything into the boy's knapsacks. With everything cleaned up, they all made their way back to the tree house. With much more effort than Chip expected, they all made it up to the Rangers' HQ. Completely beat, the boys managed their ways through the door and were met with the delicious smell of Oatmeal still in the air; Gadget decided to keep it warm in case they wanted some- which they did. While Monterrey and Zipper rushed to the kitchen, Chip and Tammy looked around, and saw Gadget, leaning against Chip and Dale's room- but no sign of Dale. They walked up to her to ask what happened.

"Tammy," Gadget smiled as she went over and hugged her. "Oh. Hi, Chip."

"Hello, Gadget," Chip replied, but stopped when he remembered her face a moment ago. "Uh, did is everything okay?

"No," Gadget sighed, ending her hug. "Foxglove broke up with Dale." Chip and Tammy gasped at the news. Even Monterrey and Zipper poked their heads from the kitchen. "She really took it bad, guys. She's really being brave about the whole thing."

"Oh, Poor Dale," Tammy sighed, walking up to the door. "I wish I could help."

Meanwhile, Dale was lying face up in her bunk, still wiping here eyes and sniffing back her tears. She'd already had so much taken away from her, and now this! The words exchanged during her break up were still vividly fresh in her mind.

"Dale," Foxglove said. "I-I'm so very sorry, but I don't think this is going to work. That we're going to work."

"W-w-wha," Dale asked, her voice quivering. "Oh, no! Please, no!"

Foxglove didn't say anything as she got up from the table. Dale jumped to her feet, following her.

"Foxy, please," she pleaded, clinging on to her. "Don't. I'm still still me. I'm still Dale!"

"But not my Dale," Foxglove said, getting out of Dale's grip. "I'm sorry Dale, but you're not the boy I fell in love with, anymore." Looking back, Dale realized. Foxglove was as upset over this as she was. But it was still her fault for breaking up.

"So, that's it," Dale demanded, tears running down her cheeks. "Just cause I'm not a boy no more, I'm not your Dale?"

Foxglove didn't answer.

"Do you even love me, anymore," Dale asked. Foxglove cringed at the question. "You don't, do you," Dale continued.

"I don't know," Foxglove, said, as she reached the door, trying to keep from crying. "I just don't know."

Dale stood there for a second, before making a dash to the bathroom for her robe. When she returned, she saw Foxglove, outside the door, and spreading her wings. She ran over to her, slipping on her robe, only holding it closed in the front.

"Hey, Wait," Dale yelled, running up to her.

"I'm sorry, Dale," Foxglove sighed, sadly, as she flapped her wings and took flight. "But, I need some time to think."

Dale jerked from her thoughts by a light knocking at her door. She didn't say anything until the knocking came a third time.

"Dale," Chip's voice called out. "Can I come in?"

"And see me without my make up," Dale smiled. "But no, I'm a mess. I haven't even remade my hair!"

"I told you she took it really hard, Chip," Gadget reminded him, while Tammy stood there, in awe of what she was hearing.

"Dale," Gadget called out. "Tammy's here. And she wants to help us look for Nimnul. Chip says she said she saw someone looking like him running past her side of the park."

"But we always miss him," Dale pouted. "How do we know it's even him?"

"But, Dale," Chip started.

"Just go without me," Dale interrupted him,

"Now, you listen here," Tammy suddenly chastised. "We are not going out, and leave you sulking about. If there's one thing that the Rescue Rangers showed me- that YOU showed me- is to never give up, no matter what. Now you are going to get out of bed, clean yourself up, and come with us, even if I have to drag you!" She accentuated her point by banging her fist on the door.

"Tammy," the Rangers gasped.

Before Tammy could say anything, the door cracker open- just enough to see one of Dale' eyes peering through.

"Do you even know what I've been through," she seethed.

"No," Tammy admitted, her quiet demeanor seemingly back. "But I do know that just sitting around and doing nothing about it isn't going to help."

"Okay," Dale said after good pause. "I'll go."

After Dale got cleaned up, and Chip and Tammy helped themselves to the last of Dale's oatmeal, they were already flying off to where Tammy last saw the man she said looked liked Professor Nimnul. Along the way, Tammy kept stealing glances at Dale, unable to get over how good Dale looked. Dale, however, was still depressed over foxglove and too lost in her thoughts to notice. Her face, her eyes, even her hair- she bordered between cute and drop dead gorgeous. Tammy thought she had enough to worry about with Gadget, now she had Dale to worry about, too. As dull as her eyes were at the moment, she knew they'd be indescribably beautiful when they brighten up. Her thoughts were interrupted when Gadget announced they they were there, and asked Tammy where she saw the man headed. Tammy answered that she saw him running down the street, and into a building blocks up the street. Thanks to Tammy's direction, they were able to find the building and circle around it, trying to look for the Tammy's "Nimnul". Closer to the top, Tammy saw him. Unfortunately, his back was turned towards them, but he did look a lot like Nimnul. Tammy watched Dale's eyes widen and sparkle with a new found hope. They were able to set the Ranger Wing down on the flat and vent and pipe clustered roof. When everything came to a stop, Dale quickly hopped out the Wing. She was unaware of a leering pair of eyes they had awakened.

"Okay, guys," Gadget said, climbing out. "We need to find a way into that man's room."

"Look around Gadget-love," Monterrey replied "There are all sorts of pipes and such that could get us down there no sweat."

"Actually, Monty," Gadget corrected him, looking around. "Some of these pipes are from the boilers and most still have fans in them. We'll have to find a regular vent if we want to get down there."

"Well, let's go," Dale cried as she dashed off to start looking. "Before we lose him again."

"Now, hold on, Dale," Monterrey said, catching her by her paw. "We can't just go running off. Who knows what is up here." unbeknownst to him, the mystery creature was peeking at Dale from behind an Air conditioning unit."

"Monterrey's right, Dale," said Chip. "I say we split up in teams of two. That way none of us would be alone."

"That's a wonderful idea Chip," Gadget smiled. "Now, Who's going with whom?"

"I'm going with Chipper," Tammy smiled, immediately grabbing Chip's arm- causing him to blush.

"I'll go with Monterrey," Gadget said. "And that leaves Zipper with Dale. Be sure to call for the rest of us if you find something."

"Right," everyone agreed

With the teams formed, The Rangers split up to go to three of the four corners of the ceiling. Though Dale was glad she decided to come out with her friends and enjoy the fresh air, she was still saddened about what she went through with Foxglove. They promised each other they'd love each other no matter what. And yet, she gets dumped- over her body of all things. Isn't that supposed to be male's job, she asked herself, looking up with her arms wrapped loosely around herself. Zipper noticed this, and flew in for a hug. Still off in her thought, Dale simply patted him, forcing a smile. The mysterious creature watching them squinted its eyes in intrigue as it saw Zipper flying around Dale- making poses, and silly faces in between every aerial stunt- trying to amuse her. Its interest grew even more when it noticed that it was actually working. It was obvious the fly was going to be a big nuisance at least, but it wouldn't be fun if it were too easy. It waited until Dale and Zipper were isolated in the mess of pipes and vents.

"Thanks, Zipper," Dale said, still giggling. "That really helped."

"Any time," Zipper nodded.

While they were looking around, Dale was startled when she caught a glimpse of a shadow dashing by here. It startled Zipper, too.

"H-hello," Dale called out. "Is anyone there?"

No one answered. Dale immediately cringed with fear. She knew something- someone was out there. Her eyes darted every which way, her head jerking in the direction of every little sound she heard, and thought she heard. She heard something behind her, and spun around- pacing backwards, her eyes and hair jerking this way and that. She stopped abruptly when she backed into something warm and furry. She froze until she saw two brown bat wings slowly encompassed. Dale yelped as she pushed herself away from her apparent stalker, and looked back to have a look at him. She saw a large brown, male bat. He wore a pair thick rimmed, bookworm glasses, and a bright purple bowtie. He was definitely taller than Foxglove, let alone Dale. As she looked the male bat up and down, Dale realized something- something that made her blush. He's gorgeous! Zipper, caught in the middle, looked from Dale to the bat, and back again, then flew over to put himself between his friend and this stranger.

"Hm-hm-hm," he chuckled as she walked up to Dale. "Well, what have we here?"

"Well, We," Dale stammered. Uh... I mean..." she stopped, with a sharp gasp, as the bat gingerly took her paw into his wing, and lightly kissed it. Zipper looked on shocked while Dale looked into his eyes as he did this, and saw a calm, but hungry and determined glare- almost like a predator, like those special agents from her spy movies. And as vulnerable as she felt- appropriately enough, like prey caught in predator's sights- her body almost quivered with exhilaration, and suspense.

"It's always a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful little lady," said the mystery bat.

"But I don't even know your name," said, quietly.

"Quite right," replied the bat standing upright. "I've been called several names. But my favorite to date is Spex."

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Spex," Dale said. "I'm-"

"Dale, I know," Spex smiled, then pointed at Zipper. "And you must be Zipper."

How'd you know our names, asked Dale, as she scooped Zipper into her arms.

"You woke me up," Spex answered, pacing around her. "I heard each and everyone of you and your friends refer to each other by name. All except the young squirrel."

"Tammy?"

"Yes," Spex smiled. "Tammy."

"Meep," Dale squeaked, clamping her paws on her mouth.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that obviously lovestruck schoolgirl," Spex smiled, as he draped his wing around Dale. "But please tell me- what brings you here?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Dale blushed.

"My dear," Spex smiled, as he started to lead Dale further into the metal cluster. "You'd be surprised at how unlikely that is. Now what happened?"

Well, Dale faltered before going into her story. She talked about her friends, and what she and they did. Then she talked about the events that happened on that night. She talked about why they were looking for Nimnul, and even delved into her break up. All the while Spex listened intently with great interest.

"So, you and your compatriots are searching for Professor N," Spex asked.

"N?" replied Dale. "Wait, You know Nimnul?"

"Short, round fellow," Spex asked. "With glasses thicker than mine, and bald on top with red hair on the sides?"

"Yeah, that's him," Dale gasped. "Ohmigosh! That's him!"

"I'd gladly take him to you him," Spex sighed as he stopped, holding Dale in place with his wings. "But, I'm afraid that there must be an imperative concession on your part."

"Huh?"

"You must pay me first," Specks answered.

"Pay you, how," Dale asked, realizing she didn't know let alone like where she was. "Uh, where are we?

"Irrelevant," Spex said, leaning in, flicking Zipper away. "Once you've made your... concession, I'll promptly return you to your friends. With directions, no less."

"Okay, Dale asked. What do I have to pay.

"You woke me up early," Spex replied, pulling Dale in. "That threw my entire feeding cycle out of alignment. I haven't even had breakfast; so I'm afraid, I will need a small quantity of your blood."

With that, Spex opened his mouth, revealing his well maintained fangs, and lowered his head towards Dale's neck. When Dale processed what was happening, she immediately started to thrash and struggle, only managing squeals, and whimpering. With great and frantic effort she managed to wrestle herself free from Spex's wings. Dale spun around caught a look at his eyes; they were now cold, calculating, and just as hungry and determined. Spex closed in on her, Backing Dale into a corner. Zipper flew in from out of nowhere and put himself between his friend and her assailant. Not even giving the fly a second glance, Spex swatted him out of his way.

"Miss Dale," please, Spex said. "You really don't want to keep doing this. You have to let me bite before I-"

Spex was cut off by a hook to his jaw, almost knocking off his glasses. Even though Dale put everything she had into that right hook- she even hurt her paw- she'd done nothing more than offset Spex glasses. She looked at her throbbing paw and back to Spex, who simply stared back at her, readjusting his glasses. Suddenly, he started to twitch. With each twitch, Dale saw something dark flare in Spex's eyes.

"You- Really! Shouldn't have- Done THAT" Spex said, twitching as he approached her. "Now, PLEASE let me bite you before I-"

Spex was once again cut off by another blow. This time, it was Zipper; he slammed into the bat as hard as he could, slamming him back first into the side of a vent- he even left and indent. Spex was dazed for a moment, while Zipper and Dale took that moment to escape. When Spex came to, he saw them getting away. Suddenly, his head fell limp, then suddenly sprang back up- his eyes completely black, save for the red rings in the middle- his irises. His facial features were twisted and warped with anger as his eyes focused on the fleeting backsides of Dale and Zipper. With little effort, he pulled himself out of his body print.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled, snapping his wings out.

With that, Spex took chase after them. Dale managed to dodge his charging attacks by ducking behind tight corners, and ducking at the last moment. She dove and ducked at every chance she got, slowly realizing that she'd gotten herself all turned around. Zipper for all his valor charged head first at Spex, only to be smacked down to the ground, landing at Dale's feet. Zipper just laid there, no moving. Dale didn't think twice about scooping the little fly in her arms before running again. She didn't know where she was going but she had to get Zipper away from here- he'd gotten hurt trying to protect her! She ran wildly randomly turning turning corners. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she ran into a dead end.

"No, no," Dale pleaded, looking around. "No! Please no!"

"Aw... Nowhere to run, Miss Dale," a growling, menacing voice asked.

Dale looked back to see Spex land, and start walking towards her. She press her back against a metal wall, starting staring to hyperventilate. She barely had time to react when Spex rushed full tilt at her with his fangs exposed. The air was pierced by a familiar, strained and gargled, blood curdling scream- a scream that made Monterrey Jack turn pale, and Gadget cringe, looking sick.

"Golly," she asked. "What was that?"

"That scream I told you about Gadget, love," Monterrey answered as he scooped Gadget over his shoulder and ran towards where it came from. When they were out of their parts of the metal pipes of vents to search, they suddenly stopped. Dale stopped screaming and they didn't see which way she and Zipper went. Monterrey set Gadget down as the started to look. Suddenly- out nowhere- Chip dashed by on all fours, completely knocking Gadget out of his way. She was able to regain her balance just in time to see Tammy running as fast as she could up to them. She said as soon as they heard the scream, Chip suddenly stopped searching, and dashed off. Monterrey knew that scream- Dale was in big trouble again, and so was his little Pally. He quickly scooped up both girls and ran full tilt after Chip, who had already disappeared into the metal workings.

Meanwhile, Spex had Dale pressed against the wall, his mouth pressed against Dale's neck. Dale's Body shook and quivered with the pain of her wound, and the feel of Spex's tongue lapping away at it. Dale looked down to her side and saw Zipper, who was starting to move- but just barely. She could feel Spex's breath against the underside of her chin, it smelled of her own blood. Each and every time her eyes wandered towards Spex's, she saw his eyes staring holes into hers, and immediately looked away. Every so often she tried to struggle against him, but could barely move.

"I tried to warn you," Spex said in between licks. "I really did. You and that bothersome fly wouldn't let me, and now look where we are. Now, I'll be needing a great deal more from you than a few simple simple laps."

With that, he started to gently suck on Dale's wound, exacting another yelp of pain from her. He almost choked when he heard a strong, rage fill scream approaching. Spex looked in the direction of the yell only to see Chip running at him. Before the bat could react, Chip slammed at him full force, pushing him off of Dale, who immediately slumped over- just to be caught by Chip.

"You stay away from her," Chip screamed at the top of his lungs, at the dazed bat as he held Dale in his arms. He looked down at her saw her holding her neck with one paw and desperately reaching out to Zipper with the other. Chip looked over at Zipper and was instantly horrified.

"Zipper!"

"Zipper," Dale said, reaching, "He- he tried to save me, and he got hurt, Chip. It's all my fault. We- we have to help him!"

"But what about you," Dale, Chip asked.

"Z-Zipper," Dale said, still reaching out towards the fly. "Please, please, Zipper!"

Chip sighed as he quickly set Dale down and pulled out a handkerchief out of his jacket and gave it to Dale. Here, keep this pressed against it, he said. I'll get Zipper." With that, he quickly scooped up Zipper just as Monterrey came running in with the girls still over his shoulders. Monterrey quickly surveyed the scene, as he set them down; his eyes focused on Chip and the small form he held in his arms.

"ZIPPER," Monterrey yelled, as he ran up him, and took him into his arms. What happened?

"He learned," Spex answered as he got back onto his paws, his dark eyes glaring into Monterrey's, "what happens when you get between a predator and his meal. A lesson I plan to repeat to the lot of you!" Gadget and Tammy jumped at that, hugging each other. What have I gotten us into, Tammy asked herself.

"Why I oughta," Monterrey growled, but was cut off by Chip nudging him aside as he was walked up to Spex. "Hey! Chip?"

Chip didn't say anything, but then- he didn't have to. The posture, his walk, said volumes. Chip took off his hat and tossed it aside. Then, he took off his jacket, and tossed it down on the ground.

"Gadget," he said, not looking back at her. "You and Tammy take care of Dale. I'll deal with this one."

Unsure of what to make of everything, the girls hurried over to Dale and helped her to her feet, letting her lean on Gadget. Dale, still in shock, looked around, and saw Gadget and Tammy's faces as they carried her. Looking at Monterrey, she saw Monterrey sigh in relief with Zipper starting to stir in his arms, as he hurried over to the girls. Dale looked back at Chip, whose fur was standing up down his spine. Going in and out, she blushed as she realized how strong Chip looked in the altogether, staring down her assailant as he spread his wings. With a great flap, Spex launched himself at Chip. Dale finally fainted just as she saw him use Spex's momentum to flip him hard over his shoulder.

When she came to, she looked around and saw that she wasn't outside anymore. She looked up to see Chip, and realized he was holding her in his arms- this got a nice blush out of her. He looked stronger that she remembered him, sporting a bandaged wrapped around his shoulder, and many small cuts and marks throughout his matted fur.

"Dale," he cried. "You're awake!" Chip brought Dale in for hug. "Oh, thank goodness", he whispered. Gadget, Tammy, and Monterrey cheered at this, each expressing how so very relieved they were.

"Ugh, Not so loud," Dale groaned. "Ugh.. Where are we," she asked, knowing the answer.

"We're in the Ranger Wing, Dale," Chip said. "You're safe, now."

"W-what," Dale asked confused, looking around- discovering Chip was right. "B-but what about Nimnul? We're not-" she stopped when she saw Chip shaking his head.

"No," Chip said, "After you fainted, I told Gadget and Tammy to get you in here, and I... followed."

"But what about Nimnul," Dale asked. "We finally had him!"

"No, Dale," Tammy corrected her. "We didn't. It's my fault. It wasn't him."

"Wh-what," Dale asked, her voice quivering.

"We circled around back by the man's window," Gadget explained, not taking her eyes off the sky. "And we got to see his face. It wasn't him."

Dale didn't say anything, but put her paw over her face and started to sob. "I'm so, sorry Dale," Tammy apologized. Dale didn't respond. All of it was for nothing- Losing her girlfriend, having a vampire bat attack, and drink her blood, and..._Wait a minute-_ she gasped long and deep.

"Zipper!" She managed to set herself up- only to lean again on Chip. "Is he okay? He- he..."

As if a response to her question, Zipper poked his bandaged head over Monterrey's shoulders, and flew over to her and rested in her lap. Dale heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness he's alright_, she thought to herself. _I don't know what I'd do if Spex had-_

"Wait," Dale paused. "What about Spex? What happened to him? He's not gonna come after us, is he?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about him, anymore, Pally," Monterrey smiled, looking back at them. "Chipper, here gave that bloke one heck of a thumpin'! He won't be botherin' US again!"

"You should have seen him, Dale," Tammy said. "He really gave it to him. He kept yelling at him not to ever come near you again." Chip blushed at what this must have meant in the world of girls.

"Me," Dale parroted.

"I-I couldn't let it happen again," Chip said. "I couldn't lose you again. And he really made me mad- tricking you like that! He lied just so he could... get you."

"Well, he was pretty smart," Dale conceded, scooting closer to Chip. "He said he knew all about us just from watching us when we landed."

"Oooh, that jerk," Gadget growled. "I'll bet he didn't even know Nimnul to begin with!"

Meanwhile, a clearly bested Spex managed to get pack on his paws. After searching for and recovering his glasses, he quickly discarded them as they were broken. Luckily he always carried a spare at his place. Squinting his eyes shut, he spread his wings, and took to the air. Navigating solely through his sonar, Spex was able to find his way to an open window on the side of the building. It's drapes were closed, and it was right next to the very room Tammy pointed out. He flew through the curtains, and towards a bird cage on top of a small metal cage. Spex quickly let himself into the birdcage and started searching the lining of his cage for his glasses. When he found them, he flew up to the perch and hung from it, wrapping his wings around himself.

"Back so soon," a female voice asked from below. Spex growled at the voice and who it belonged to- a young Ferret about as old as he was, and as they grew up together- a sister of sorts. Her fur pattern even matched his- a fact he still found unsettling. While she was named Marissa, Spex affectionately called her Sissy.

"Not now, Sissy," Spex answered. "I've just returned from a most unfruitful mealtime endeavor, and need to rest."

Before Sissy could respond, the room door opened, and in walked their owner. "Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo," he laughed gleefully. "Those fools will by anything! I just need to work out the bugs in my other formula."

With that, their owner picked up the cages, and scurried out the door. As he held the cage. Spex stared at his owner from under his wings. The very man who put him where he was today- Professor Nimnul. Spex didn't say anything, but kept pleading to himself. "please don't call me that. Please don't call me that."

"It's off to bigger and better things for us, Nimnul said, holding up Spex's cage. "And it's all thanks to your sonar! You're my little Master of Ceremony. My own, little MC." The bat cringed at hearing his name, as they traveled down the stairs. After Nimnul payed for his room, he hailed a taxi and was on his way to the other side of the city.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride back home was quiet and uneventful, except for the mini freak out they had to deal with when Tammy's mother saw Tammy slightly scuffed and had been crying very recently. It took a great deal of explaining that Tammy had been safe and what had really happened, somehow managing to avoid getting into detail over Dale. Mrs. Squirrel reluctantly bought it, only because Tammy confirmed what they said; Mrs. Squirrel decided to believe them, but knew that what ever did happened shook her up.

"Really. I'm fine, Mother," Tammy said, walking past her. "Nothing happened to me, but I just wanna lie down."

With Tammy taken care of, it was time to head back to the Rangers HQ. Oh, the way back, Monterrey looked back and smiled at what he saw- Dale sound asleep, snugged against Chip-still naked, and marked up-, and looking down at her as he held her tight in his arms with a loving smile on his face. Gadget glanced at Monterrey, and knew he was looking at Chip and Dale and sighed. It had been been quite the day for Dale. In a single day, she'd lost the love of her life, was attacked, tricked, and watched one of her friends getting hurt and for her sake. The silence throughout trip said it all- they all knew it and didn't know what to say.

When they did get back, Chip shushed every attempt to wake Dale. When Monterrey asked how they were going to get her to her room, Chip softly shifted Dale's form in his arms and proceeded to carry her out. It took little effort getting her out of the aircraft, and from there, he carried her heroically to their room; she didn't even realize it when Dale happily cuddled into his chest. When they got to their room, Chip gently laid Dale down on her bunk, and tucked her in. After taking a look at her, seeing her serenely sleeping face- it would have been if not for the tear streaked fur running down her cheeks.

Chip finally brushed himself off and turned towards the closet. Opening it, he found a collection of copies of his trademark bomber jacket and Fedora. Each was hung on a single coat hanger, and their respective Fedoras were placed neatly above each coat. In the back of the closet, there was a tux- for formal affairs. There was clearly a bare hanger and blank space, where the coat and hat he wore were ruined in the fight and subsequently discarded used to be. I've been meaning to buy a new coat, anyway, he thought to himself. He picked out another hat and coat and was about to put them on when he heard a soft sigh, and groan. He turned around and saw Dale starting to stir. He quickly threw on his jacket and hat as he rushed over to her. He was met with Dale slowly opening her eyes.

"Chip," Dale asked as her vision came back into focus.

"Yeah, Dale," Chip whispered eagerly. "It's me. You're in Headquarters, in your bed. You're safe."

Dale looked into Chip's eyes, as he looked into hers, and saw a range of emotion, but mostly love and concern; she thought she could also see a twinge of regret. He was going through all of that for her, she realized with a blush. It didn't help that she was starting to see him in a whole new way. Chip. Before she knew it, she found herself propping herself up, and giving him, a slow peck on his cheek. That took Chip by a serious surprise, as much as it did Dale.

"Dale," Chip gasped. "Wha.. What was that for?"

"Well," Dale answered, as she shrunk back into her bed, blushing. "I never did thank you for saving me. That was one of the bravest thing I've ever seen. And... and... I-" she looked away from Chip, still blushing. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Chip sighed with a blush of his own, with his paw placed on his cheek. "It just, you know. Took me by surprise." _Besides_, he thought to himself. _I... I kind of liked it._

"Chip," Dale said, starting to feel better. "I- I wanna talk to Gadget. It's-"

"I know," Chip smiled, softly pushing her head down. "It's a girl thing."

With that, Chip left, closing the door behind him. A knock came a few seconds later, just before Gadget poked her head in, and instantly saw Dale sitting on her bed, starting to undo her shirt.

"Dale," Gadget asked. "Chip said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Dale said, taking her shirt off. "Come in."

Sure, Gadget agreed, walking into to the room- closing the door behind her. As she approached Dale, she saw it in her face- something was on her mind, and it was something she HAD to tell someone, just not Chip. In less than a minute, Dale and Gadget were sitting down on Dale's bunk- Dale unsure how she was going to tell her.

"So, what did you want to talk about," Gadget asked.

"Gadget," Dale sighed. "I'm done. I'm done searching."

"But Dale," Gadget started.

"I know," Dale said, cutting Gadget off. "I know all of that. We still haven't caught up to him, yet. Whenever we think we do, we just miss him. Do you have ANY idea how much it hurts to go through what I do every single time? And did you forget about me Foxy? And now this!" She put a paw on her neck, as she looked up at Gadget, hot tears pouring from her eyes. "Gadget, please. I can't do this anymore."

"Oh, Dale," Gadget sighed, hugging her. "It's okay. We're not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"What about that time you made me clean the entire headquarters," Dale responded.

"Well, it was your mess," Gadget answered with a slight giggle. "But this is completely different. If you want us to forget about Nimnul, we will."

"Thanks," Dale managed. "Gadget" she asked after a pause.

"Hmm?"

"I never noticed it before," Dale started. "But...Well, what do you think of Chip?"

That question really took Gadget by surprise. She looked at Dale like she heard something crazy. Had Dale really gone this far? "Well," Gadget answered, unsure of how to work the situation. "He's Okay. He's a good leader, but he needs to learn to relax. Why?"

"Uhhhh..." Dale hesitated, starting to blush.

"Dale," Gadget asked. "What is it?"

"I kissed Chip," she blurted out.

Gadget sat there, looking at Dale, and then down towards her lap. She actually kissed him! She didn't even know Dale went that way. Looking back at Dale, Gadget noticed Dale seemed to be hot. She was starting to breath a bit harder- nothing serious, but very noticeable. That was when Gadget realized what had happened- or rather was was happening.

"Dale," Gadget asked. "Did you ever take… Phys Ed. When you were in school?"

"Yeah," Dale answered. "But what does that have to do with anything."

"Didn't they teach Sex ed?"

"No," Dale answered as she backed away.

"Why not?"

Dale answered by pointing towards a small framed picture that always seemed to blend in, unnoticeable, with its surrounding. It was a holographic image of Mickey Mouse's face. It's eyes followed you no matter where you went. Under the face was a caption that read The MOUSE IS WATCHING YOU. Gadget sighed. She found it unbelievable that Dale wouldn't know anything about her own anatomy. Not wanting to go into details, she gave Dale the abbreviated version of her anatomy and what that meant. When she finished, Dale still didn't know what that meant. Gadget sighed, and put a paw on Dale's shoulder. She then uttered the three words that would change her outlook forever.

"You're in heat."

Dale just plopped back on her bed. Of course she was! Because life just couldn't let her have a single moment of rest. Still, she'd only heard of it, and Females going through it. The only she remembered her coach saying back then was that when they go into heat, they'd smell so good, you want to hug them… Thanks a lot Walt D. Public School!

But, But how, Dale asked after a minute. This isn't supposed to be happening NOW. Is it?

Well, Gadget answered, blushing…while it's known that Chipmunks have only two… Receptive periods a year, they can be offset when another female in the area has one on a different time scale, like a Mouse, for example. Dale shot up from her bed and looked at her. This time it was Gadget's turn to blush and fidget sheepishly. I guess it didn't affect you that much cause you were a boy back then. But now…

Dale didn't say anything, but sat there digesting what she had just heard. She still kept coming towards one question. Why didn't Chip notice Dale's heat, and why Chip and Dale never noticed Gadget's. When she asked that question, Gadget blushed even more.

"Well," she answered. "Dad told me whenever a female goes into heat, she tends to wear a lot of clothes to avoid- well, he called it unwanted attention. And to remind her to act like a lady."

"But what about you," Dale asked. "You always where that… Oh."

"Every four days," Gadget replied. "Sometimes five. So I guess it's no surprise your clock is a bit off. For all we know, it may be fast."

"But," Dale asked. "How do you stand it?"

"I guess I don't," Gadget answered, glad to be able to undo her jumpsuit. "I learned how to take care of myself like that. I'm just not ready to have a litter."

An unfamiliar smell assaulted Dale's nose. It wasn't bad, just strong, yet, subtle. She knew exactly where it came from, she blushed profusely. This was going faster than she was comfortable with. It didn't help when Gadget scooted closer to Dale and started leaning on her. With a suspicious glint in her eyes. She knew what that glint said.

"G-Gadget," Dale asked backing away from her. "Are you…?"

"Golly, Dale," Gadget confirmed, scooting in closer to her. "Did you really think I didn't notice you and Chip flirting with me? I just didn't want to hurt your feelings. But, I-"

"But, what about Chip," Dale cut her, while scooting away again. "You gave him that picture of you."

"I gave him two," Gadget explained. "I told him to give the other one to you. I just thought you lost it."

"He never gave it to me," Dale huffed, looking over at her door. "The little sneak!"

"Dale," Gadget said, moving in with a hug. "You all have become family to me. And I love you all so very much. But I never had another girl to help me like this, until now. And I know you're feeling it, too!"

"But it's still early afternoon," Dale retorted. "We can't. Can we?"

"Only if you want to," Dale, Gadget answered.

"The boys are going to find out," Dale said, feeling scared- not knowing why.

"Oh, Monty already knows," Gadget answered. "He said he'd keep it a secret for me. Since he hasn't mentioned it before, I figure he's going to say anything until I say it." She paused as she saw Dale Nervously fidgeting. It'll be okay, Dale. Trust me."

Dale looked up over at Gadget, her eyes wide with uncertainty. She knew Gadget would never hurt her. And she's been like a sister to her during this whole ordeal. And after all the times She'd trusted her, she never once betrayed her. Still apprehensive, she nodded slowly. Gadget smiled as she stood up and fully unzipped her jumpsuit and let it fall to the floor, revealing a T-shirt and shorts. She took those off, to reveal a bra and panties. Those too joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Gadget looked at Dale as sat back down on the bed and crawled up to her; her tail was raised in the air, wiggling seductively.

She ran her paw up Dale's shirt and along her back. Dale reciprocated, apprehensive, and scared, and proceeded to rub her paws across her back. She felt Gadget un-clipped her bra as she started popping the buttons off her shirt, using her front teeth. All the while, Gadget never broke contact, looking into Dale's eyes with her own- wide, blue and beaming with happiness. That made Dale smile. At least Gadget was having fun, the reasoned. Not that she could deny enjoying it, herself. It wasn't long before Gadget had Dale's shirt off- releasing Dale's own heat scent- and was working on her skirt. It was like Gadget's, but different. Gadget stopped for a bit and ran her nose along Dale's taught tummy, taking in several long, deep, whiffs. Dale shuddered at the feel of her breath on her sensitive fur and skin. Dale gasped when Gadget managed to pull down her skirt and panties. The cool air blowing against, and into, her hot, engorged feminine folds sent a wave of pure pleasure through her body, getting a strained whimper out of her. Gadget smiled as she pulled the last of Dale's clothes down to the ground.

"What," Dale asked. "What was that!"

Gadget crawled back onto the bed and over to Dale. She pressed her warm musky fur against Dale's and whispered something into her ear. It was obvious Dale understood because she put a paw over her mouth as her eyes widened. She looked at Gadget who only nodded, with a sultry, seductive look on her face.

"That was amazing," Dale gasped.

"It gets better," Gadget said as she put her weight onto Dale, pushing her back onto the bed. Despite her unusual mind set, Gadget was true to her word, in that it would serve to teach Dale new things all about herself. The further Dale let go, the further, Gadget went- making sure to have a taste of Dale's best parts. Her soft, loving touches and caresses along her back, sides and hip both put her at ease, and at the same time, she felt tense, like something was coming, but she didn't know what it was. She was taken by surprise when she felt a warm wet mass rasp across through her inner lips, but despite that, she went along with it.

"G-Gadget, I think I'm a bout to," She didn't finish her sentence as she felt another orgasm course through her body. "Aah!"

"How was that," Gadget asked

"Bweee," Dale squealed. "That was.. it was... Just sooo good!" She hugged herself, reveling in the feeling of Gadget's touch.

"It gets even better," Gadget replied with a wink. "But for now, I think it's your turn."

Dale didn't say anything to that. She got up from the bed and walked over over to the window, taking a moment to think. Gadget Hackwrench, one of the cutest girls she had ever known wanted her. She wanted Dale in ways she'd wanted her, back when she was a boy. Not to mention, Dale always figured that it would be Chip in this situation with Gadget. When she got to the window, she looked outside for a moment. The window was big enough to show her well endowed breasts, but stopped just above her sex, showing anyone who happened to look her way could see that she was indeed naked. She looked back at Gadget and smiled mischievously, as she yanked the curtains closed. Moments later, sounds of heated passion could be heard from the window and the door.

Meanwhile back in the Main room, Chip was was watching TV in an attempt to get his mind off of things. Too much had been happening, and all of it centered around Dale. In fact, it had all happened to Dale, and as his mind ran through the past events, it kept returning to a single, inescapable fact. With everything, Chip was unable to help her. Even now, he couldn't help her. The closest he's ever been to a girl, period- even sharing a room, and technically a bed- and he's as helpless to her as ever. Flipping through the Channels, Chip came across something that reminded him of days past: a Wonder Mutt Marathon, an ad for Kooky Cola, a story involving a group Brazilian Kiwi Birds, but finally stopped when he found something totally random. Chip sighed as he sat back onto the loveseat, but jumped when he heard the program began.

"And now, we return to our "Spring Early, a Chipmunk Documentary. We last left Dawn when she just entered her-"

click

Chip groaned in frustration as he turned off the TV. He just couldn't get Dale out of his mind. Suddenly, Chip heard strange sounds coming from his room. As those sounds were loud gasps and moans, it wasn't too much a stretch for his mind to wonder. His mind kept going to an intimate moment between them. Just as he was about to get up, he felt a strong massive paw push him back down.

"Don't even think about it, Pally," chided Monterrey. "You're stayin' right there!"

"Wha," Chip gasped. "Y-you know what they're doing?"

"I have a good idea," Monterrey answered, hopping over the loveseat and plopping down next Chip. "But I ain't sayin'."

"B-But Dale, and Gadget," Chip stammered. "They-they're both girls! How can they- What are they- I mean, they can't!"

"Chipper,' Monterrey sighed, leaning back. "I've traveled the world, searching for the perfect slice of cheese. I've seen a lot of things- some the most beautiful creatures and monuments you ever did see, all the way down the ugliest and most disgusting! I've been to places where they can, and very casually, and others where they can't for fear of being banished and left for dead, or fed alive to a Cat. And, of course there were places in between. I didn't know where I stood on this- that is until I met Geegaw and Gadget. Geegaw and I were like Brothers, we were, and Gadget, like a niece, and sometimes a daughter."

"Uh, Not to be rude, Monterrey," Chip interrupted. "But where are you going with this?"

"This, Dale," Monterrey answered, leaning forward. "I don't judge Gadget for her … tastes. And I would judge Dale for hers. My point to all of this is- do you?"

Chip slumped back, processing what Monterrey had just told him. All he knew was that in school he was taught that boys could only love girls and vice versa. It never occurred to him that people could have different tastes, so he never even thought about it. But now? What did he think about Dale and Gadget? He didn't have a problem with Dale dating Foxglove, and they were both girls- arguably. So, why would he have such a hang up over Dale and Gadget? He knew why- in fact, that question had its own answer. Gadget and Dale. Dale was his best friend for about as long as he could remember. And Gadget, he always wanted and dreamed about. And between the two, he felt right at home, but if they took each other away from him, that'd make him a third wheel.

Chip stared up at the ceiling as he reminded himself of something. This was more about Dale and Gadget than it was of him. After Dale had so much taken from her, she deserved some happiness. And he could only imagine how Gadget must have felt after all this time; after all, she never said a word to them. And if he put them down, then he'd only prove her right, and he'd REALLY lose both of them. That was something he was not willing to let happen, and he knew that that had to mean.

"No," Chip answered, finally. "I won't. I won't judge them over who they want to be with."

Monterrey turned towards him, and smiled. Chip knew that was what he wanted to hear, but also knew that he was still waiting for something else. And Chip knew what it was.

"It-It's really," Chip said, pausing as he realized what he was saying and what it meant. "It's really none of my business. Besides, I just want them to be happy."

"And that's what I wanted to hear," Monterrey cheered with a big grin on his face. "Now, Let's get to fixin' lunch. After this an' we ain't eaten yet! And you're helpin' too! It'd be a nice something for the girls to wake up too." He didn't have to tell Chip twice. When he heard that, he hopped to his feet and followed Monterrey into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Dale and Gadget laid close to each other, Dale,s covering them from the hips down. Dale had curled up to Gadget, who was resting on her back, both were panting heavily and their fur was matted and damp with perspiration. A single glance at each other, resting-basking in their own afterglow, said it all. I really needed that.

"Gosh, Gadget," Dale said, raising her head and resting on Gadget's breast, still panting. "That was- omigosh, that was so amazing!"

"Well, Dale," Gadget smiled as she caressed Dale's cheek. "You weren't bad, either."

Dale smiled, as she snuggled into the soft, plump, flesh mound, then frowned. Gadget didn't enjoying seeing Dale anything but happy. But she had two guesses. "Let me guess," she started. "Foxglove?"

Dale only nodded. "Yeah, she answered, tears starting well in her eyes. Well, sorta. I mean, yes- it hurts, Gadget. It hurts like nothing else, well almost nothing. After she heard everything I've been through, she just turns her back on me! I loved her, and I thought she loved meeeee." Her last word trailed off into a quiet sob.

Gadget simply smiled at Dale and rubbed her head. "There, There, she cooed. It's okay." She made a mental note to give Foxglove a piece of her mind whenever she sees her again. But she knew there was something else. She was right about the first one... "And then, there's Chip."

Dale looked at Dale like a deer caught in headlights. Her mouth fell fell open as she stammered incoherently. How did she know, she asked herself. Dale finally quieted down and hung her head, and gave a weak nod.

"You want him, bad, don't you?"

"YES," Dale moaned. "But more than that, I think I -I-I... love him."

"Well, I can't say I'm too surprised, Dale," Gadget said. "After all, you two did argue like a married couple."

"Gadget," Dale sighed. "I'm serious. What if Chip doesn't love me back? What if he runs away? What if-"

"What if Nothing," Gadget interjected. "He's not going to do any of that stuff."

With that, Gadget sat up, got out of bed, and and picked her clothes up. As she held them against her chest, she turned back towards Dale. Dale,she said. Chip is always going to love you. And he'd never do anything that he even thinks would hurt you." With that she got dressed, and proceeded to the door, and reached towards it. She stopped and looked back at her. Dale sat up, instinctively holding her cover to her chest.

"Dale," she asked. "Are you sure? About wanting to stop looking for Nimnul?"

"Yeah," Dale said softly as she looked down. "I'm sure."

Gadget smiled as opened the door and left. Left to herself, Dale got out of bed, and walked over to the mirror over her dresser, and looked at herself. Her big, green eyes which had been so vibrant, looked listless and dulled with stress, and exhaust. Her hair, which she kept in a combination of her trademark coif, and the long, wavy look Gadget had - now drooped flat lifeless and frazzled on her head. Even her fur had lost its sheen and fluffy quality. Simply put, she was a mess! As she looked at herself, she wondered how Gadget could have found her beautiful, looking like she did, and she wondered if Chip would. Or if he'd ever see her more than just a friend. She noticed a recent picture of herself as a male, and Chip posing for a picture. They both looked so happy, without a single care in the world. I hope I can make Chip feel like that again, she thought to herself as she took the picture into her paws. I know he'd make me. All of a sudden, she felt a small pang in her heart as she took it in her paws. As she continued to look at the picture, she noticed tears welling in her eyes. She wiped them away, but more just seeped through in their place. She noticed her breathing was starting to act weird, she was starting to give off small, gasping sounds.

Before she knew it, she was curled against the wall on the other side of her dresser sobbing as she held her picture close. She did know if it was still her heat talking, or if what she was feeling for Chip was real. She wanted him so much it hurt, but couldn't just take advantage of him. Would he even say yes, or would he push her away? Why, she asked herself. Why is this so hard! I just want... Her thoughts trailed off as she cried, huddled in a ball on the floor, naked, and alone. She cried well into the evening. She didn't hear the door open, nor the footsteps approaching her. She did notice when she felt something warm, and soft drape over her, and a soothing paw rubbing her back and shoulders. Dale stopped sobbing for a bit and clutched the edges of the blanket and pulled it tight around her. She looked up and saw a pair of eyes looking deep into hers. She looked into them and saw a flurry of emotions, but mostly concern, and, she wasn't sure but it may have been... Love. When she realized who they belonged to, she let out a long, quiet gasp.

"Chip!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chip and Dale just sat there for the next few minutes, staring into each other's eyes. Monterrey, Gadget and Zipper sat around the living room, keeping an ear on their room. None of them said a word. Chip reached out a paw and wiped a tear from Dale's cheek. She blushed at his touch, and shied away. Dale's eyes looked down, and her face turned beet red she was immediately reminded of her current state- Bare naked- save for only a blanket, and two centimeters away from the male she was currently hot for! She squeaked as she pushed herself back into the wall, wrapping the blanket around herself. It was at this point Chip realized what just happened. He jumped back and covered his eyes, looking away.

"S-sorry," he said. I- I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Chip," Dale said as she stood up- holding the blanket to herself. "Just don't peek!"

The idea, and opportunity made Chip jump, though managing to keep his paw over his eyes. "Yeah," he agreed. "Okay."

Dale made her way over to her bed, making sure to pass right past Chip. She blushed as she brushed her hip against his- she couldn't believe she just did that. She knew Dale would get a quick whiff of her heat scent. She was right. Chip took one soft sniff and gasped. He didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he LIKED it- in a way he didn't think he should. Dale heard Chip and stifled a giggled as looked back at him. She walked over to her bed and saw her red Hawaiian shirt, but its buttons were all popped off. Thanks to Gadget, she remembered. She looked up and back at Chip.

"Remember," Dale reminded Chip. "No peeking."

"Y-yeah," Chip answered. "I know!"

With that, Dale let her cover fall to her paws. She stepped into her panties, and put on her bra. She reached over and grabbed her bathrobe. It's a good thing I always hang this thing right next to the bed, she thought to herself as she put on.

"Okay," Dale said, tying the waist straps around herself. "You can look now."

Chip breathed a sigh of releif as he lowered her paw and looked back. His eyes widened at what he saw- a gorgeous babe of a chipmunk, clad in a bathrobe walked towards him. Her hair, now back length, flowed down her back, and her hips had a slight sway to them. Deep within his mind, he felt his little angel yelling in his ear-

"That's Dale! Your best friend since you were small. She's like a sister to you!"

Unfortunately, the little Devil in him shoved Angel Chip aside. "Forget that," he said. "Look at her! She's H-O-T: Sah-moke-in! Go for it dude!"

"Hush, Id," Chip's angel said to Chip's devil, having managed to regain his ground, then back to Chip. "Don't do it, Chip! It's wrong! You'll ruin everything between you two!"

"Shut up, S.E.," Id countered. "All you Super Egos are the same!" He looked up and cupped his paws around his mouth, and shouted in his ear. "Go for it, man! She's totally into you! DO IT!"

Just as SE and Id were about to get into it, a soft voice stopped them.

"Chip," Dale said.

"Um, yes, Dale," Chip answered, still taken aback by his new found view of Dale.

"We... need to talk," Dale said, as she put a paw on the door way. "All of us."

"Sure," Chip complied as he followed her out of the room.

"We'll continue this later," Id and S.E. said to each other as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Dale walked out into the room, she saw her friends sitting around, pretending to be preoccupied with something else. She just folded her arms and smiled. She realized she wasn't the brightest bulb among them, but she knew they were listening in on them. Her smiled disappeared when she reminded herself what she wanted to talk about. She let out a deep sigh and walked over to them, Chip close behind her. Gadget watched her as she made her way around the loveseat and took a seat- she knew what this was about.

"You said you wanted to talk to us, Dale," Monterrey asked.

"Yeah," Dale nodded. She looked at Chip on one side and the rest of her friends on the other, then hung her head. "I don't want to look for Nimnul, anymore," she said. "I'm done."

Chip, Zipper, and Monterrey gasped at that. Did they hear that right? Just let Nimnul go?

"But Dale," Chip started. "You said-"

"I know what I said Chip," Dale said. "But I'm offically done with him. I mean, I almost died dealing with him- TWICE!" She shrank back into her seat, hugging herself as the memories came flooding back.

Chip cringed. She was right; she did almost die twice, and both times could have been prevented if he were quicker, or better yet- never left her to begin with.

"Dale," Monterrey said, trying his luck. "You're a Rescue Ranger- we all are! We've all had our shares of close calls before."

"Not like this, Monty," Dale responded, shaking her head. "Not like this."

Monterrey opened his mouth to make another point but Gadget shushed him. He looked at Gadget, surprised and confused. "G-Gadget?"

"Give it up, guys," the blonde mouse said. "She doesn't want to go after him, anymore. I don't think it'd be right to fore her into something she doesn't want to do."

Before he knew it, Chip leaned in and put a paw on Dale's shoulders. "That's right, Gadget. If she feels this strongly about this."

"I-I do," Dale quietly confirmed.

"Then she sholdn't have to go," Chip continued, with a subtle, yet strong conviction in his voice.

Monterrey nodded slowly. "Okay," he said. "As of today, the Rescue Rangers are done searching for that bloke." Zipper nodded his agreement.

Dale sighed as if a great load was suddenly lifted of her chest, and leaned over on Chip. "Thank you, everyone!"

"But you know," Monterrey pointed out. "If we give up on Nimnul, that means you'll never get changed back."

"I know," Dale nodded. 'Sides. "If it'll be anything like before, I think I'll pass. "

Everyone cringed, imagining what Dale went through. They understood Dale's po sition on the subject. Everyone sat there, unsure of what to say

"Well, What are we going to do now," Dale asked, after the long pause.

"Well, I can think of something I've always wanted to do," Gadget said, said standing up.

"Oh," Monterrey asked. "And what's that, love?"

"It's a surprise," Gadget answered with a mischievous glint in her eye. "And you'll find out later, but for right now, Dale's coming with me!"

With that, she grabbed Dale's paws and whisked her out of the room, and closing the door behind her. Before the boys could respond to this, Gadget walked back in holding Dale's robe; she had a blushing smile on her face as she hurried into Chip and Dale's room and quickly emerged holding one of Dale's signature shirts and skirt. She quickly made her way out the door, closing it behind her. Chip blushed profusely as he looked wide eyed at Gadget the whole time, realizing what that meant. He had no idea Gadget had that side to her. Neither did Monterrey.

Outside, Gadget scurried over the the ranger wing. She smiled as she saw the top of Dale's coiff poking out from behind the front seat. When she walked up to the Ranger Wing, she could see Dale curled into the a ball on the floor, trying to keep out of sight.

"The coast's clear Dale," Gadget said just loud enough for Dale to hear.

Dale's ear twitched as she stood up, showing Gadget her now bare form with the door covering her right at her hips- making sure to keep her chest covered..

"Did you have to take my undies, too," She asked as she extended in arm for her clothes.

"Sorry Dale," Gadget smiled as she handed Dale her clothes- sans her underwear. "But I had to, especially where we're going. You'll see. But there's something I've always wanted to do, but never had the chance."

"What's that," Dale asked as she put on her skirt and shirt, trusting Gadget's dressing advice. Gadget signaled for Dale to lean in so she could whisper in her ear. Dale's eyes widened and a slight blush crept over her face as Gadget answered her question. Dale looked at Gadget, who simply nodded and blushed. "And you want me to do it with you," Dale asked.

Gadget's eyes shone with glee. 'Would you," she asked. Dale sighed, unable to bring herself to say no.

Within a minute, The Ranger Wing was already on it's way. Dale was seated in the front seat, dressed in only her fur. She couldn't believe she was doing this. As if to convince herself that this was real, she looked over at Gadget, who was driving, and saw that this was actually happening- Gadget was wearing only her goggles. The rest of her was covered by only her fur. Though her goggles were hiding her eyes, it was clear from the look on her face she was enjoying herself very much. There was something else that got Dale- while her clothes were tucked way safely, Gadget's had been left haphazardly and had been blown away.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Dale said, starting to relax to the feel of the wind in her fur.

"I know, right," Gadget smiled. "I've always dreamed about doing this, but never had another girl to fly with me."

"Why'd you need a girl to fly with?"

"Moral support."

"Uh..." Dale responded.

"And I'm still in heat," Dale, Gadget continued. "We both are. Do you have any idea how often I just wanted to chuck that suit and feel the cool breeze? Especially in the Summer? But, now I finally had a chance."

"Gadget," Dale asked. "Do you have a... thing for this sort of thing?"

Gadget paused and thought. "I guess I do, Dale."

Well, I did ask, Dale told herself. "So," she asked. "Where ARE we going?"

"We're going to us a couple of dresses," Gadget answered. "I thought we could use a day off from Ranger Duty."

"But why the Dresses," Dale asked, having gotten used to the wind in her fur. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Gadget answered. "Oh, We're here."

With that, Gadget landed the Ranger Wing in a back alley behind a several story department store. Dale looked at Gadget wide eyed as she climbed out. She was still naked! She reached down and scurried into her own clothes, and ran after Gadget.

"Gadget," she gasped. "What are you doing! I know things slip your mind, Gadget. But this is too much!"

Gadget looked back at Dale and smiled. "It's okay Dale. This is where I got my jumpsuits," she said. "And the girl who designed it said if I ever lost one, or outgrew the ones I had, to come back here."

"Gadget," Dale said. "I don't know about this..."

"Well, where did you and Chip get your dresses, When we Rescued Tammy," Gadget asked. "we could go there."

Dale faltered, looking away, and started to fidget with her fingers. "Uh," she replied, quietly. "I'd rather not say. But what will the girl say when she sees you walk in like... THIS!" She gestured towards Gadget's lack of clothing.

"Oh," Gadget smiled, as she made her way to the door. "She'll just wonder why you're not wearing your fur. And besides, I'm wearing more than she is."

With that, Gadget pulled Dale inside. Before she was pulled in, Dale managed to catch the name painted above the door in big green letters with red edges. It read "BEETHOVEN'S". What a weird name for a clothing store, she thought to herself as she was led towards the elevator. She was glancing around the hall when she finally noticed the bellboy next to the elevator: a squirrel dressed in nothing but a red and green cylindrical hat- a male, HANDSOME squirrel dressed in nothing but a red and green cylindrical hat. She was so engrossed in him, she didn't see him press the call button. Naturally, Dale's eyes wandered down, and she instantly looked away, blushing. It was obvious that the squirrel liked what he was looking at. The Squirrel didn't say anything. He just tipped his hat and winked at them. Dale hurried into the elevator and Gadget pressed the button to the floor they were going to. When they arrived at their floor, Dale and Gadget stepped out and felt a very big chill. They must have been right real close the the air conditioning system. Getting over their first shivers saw several mice and other rodents scurrying about, and in the middle of them was the single voice commanding them all...

"Gadget," Dale asked quietly, but in a tone saying she'd had enough. "What's going on here?"

"This is 'Beethoven's' personal studio, Dale," Gadget answered. "They call her 'Beethoven' because she can't enjoy the things she creates like the original Beethoven. But it's not her real name."

Now, Dale understood the name. "Oh," Dale nodded. "Is she, like blind, or something?"

"Or something," said the voice that was directing the rodents. "It's nice to see you again, Gadget. And who's this?"

Dale looked over at where the voice came from and froze in her tracks, her face resembling a deer caught in headlights. She was face to face with a sun tanned, tight skinned, cleanly shaved, and obviously female mouse! The only thing she had on her body were a pair of sleek executive style glasses, and a shiny, silky smooth red mane flowing down her back. Her green eyes seemed to radiate a warmth and calmness that helped Dale relax.

"Hi," Gadget waved at the naked and shaved Mouse. "This is Dale. And she's here for a new Dress. We both are, actually."

"And a jumpsuit," the mouse giggled, in the most calm and beautiful voice Dale had ever heard.

"And a jumpsuit, too," Gadget smiled. "And Dale, this is this place's designer and owner."

"Yep," the mouse smiled, extending a paw out to Dale. "I'm 'Beethoven'. But please. Call me Tami."

Meanwhile, Chip was sitting on Dale's Bunk, looking at the picture Dale was looking before. Looking at Dale now, it would so hard to believe that it was taken only a few months ago. He knew he should be happy for Dale having made her decision, but he had always held on the the tiny hope that they'd be able to find Nimnul and get everything back to normal. But now that hope was slashed.

I guess this is the new Normal for us, huh, he sighed, looking down at the picture. Looking back, it seemed as if it were only yesterday they wrestled each other over who got to sit next to Gadget. But now, everything he knew was upside down. Gadget, after everything he went through for her, was only into girls, and Dale WAS a girl. And she'd gotten closer to Gadget than he even dreamed possible. It only stood to reason that Monterrey would develop some weird allergy to cheese. He leaned back, laying the framed picture on the bed. A thought occurred to him. Dale was a girl, now; and she was planning on keeping it that way. His eyes widened as he ran this through his head. He had a female chipmunk sleeping in the same room as him.

What am I gonna do, he asked himself. He didn't want to leave Dale alone- not after she clung to him. And the last to times he did leave her alone, she got hurt. Hurt BAD! He couldn't let this happen. Not again. As he continued to think about it, he realized how much he enjoyed being around her. He slept happily and soundly to the soft sounds of Dale's breath. Even now, that Dale was gone, he could feel the room turn so empty. Her sight, her voice, even her scent. Ah, her scent. Chip closed his eyes and breathed deep through his nose, remembering its subtle fragrance. He let himself plop back on the bunk. But what did it matter anyway, Dale was obviously having some more "fun" with Gadget, anyway. _Wait_, he thought. _What__**did**__it__matter?_ It shouldn't matter to him that two of his limited female friends were intimate with each other. But for some odd reason it did to him- a lot. And it's not even Gadget he was upset over. It was- His eyes shot wide open, he shot straight up, then proceded to lean forward. Omigosh, he thought to himself. It's Dale. It was Dale he was upset over.

"But why would I care about what Dale does with a friend," he asked himself. "Unless..." Oh, no... "Unless..." No, it couldn't be... "Unless..." Oh, no- he was... "I'm in love with her?" He could see his inner Devil flipping off Angel Chip.

Meanwhile, Dale had just finished buttoning up her shirt. She had to take off her shirt and skirt, to be properly measured, and fitted. Now that Tami had her measurements, it was time to focus on Gadget. Who was still wearing only her fur. She was standing with her legs apart and arms spread out. Tami went straight to work, taking the proper measurements, if only to update what she had on her, for her new jumpsuit and dress.

"So, what happened to this one," Tami asked as she she disappeared behind the racks of cloth, which were arranged in a weird kind of maze. Only her tail peeked out from over the racks, wiggling as its owner rummaged through her selection.

"I lost it," Gadget answered with a shy smile.

"On the way here," Tami asked, as her tail disappeared and was replaced by her head. "Do I even want to know?" Her tone of voice though quiet, betrayed a small hint of amusement.

"Maybe later," Gadget answered. "But There was something I meant to tell you."

"Sure," Tami answered. "What is it?"

"I absolutely love and appreciate the the suits you made for me," Gadget answered. "But they don't breath. And that gets really bad when I go into heat."

"Gadget," Dale gasped.

"It's okay," Tami smiled. "We're all girls here. Dale didn't say anything, but looked away blushing; she was right. But that's weird, Gadget."

"Well," Dale stepped in. "When she takes off her suit when she's... like this, it's like a wave just hits me."

Tami's brow furrowed as she thought about something. She snapped her fingers when the idea came to her. "I think I have just the thing," she said.

And like that, she was off. Dale watched in amazement as Tami scurried along the racks. The way she had them set up, it looked like she was swimming, but it also looked like the racks- fabric and all, were doing their best to cover their owner's shaven body.

"Where is it," she muttered to herself. "Where is it? Ah, here it is. BOYS!"

As if on cue, two golden brown, well toned squirrels scurried in and over to Tami. They quickly bent down and rose with a bundle of drab gray fabric. They carried it in front of her, out of the maze of cloth racks and over to Gadget and Dale. They gently set it down and pulled some of it out. Dale and Gadget reached out to feel it, and gasped. It felt heavenly, warm, and soft, like touching a cloud on a mid-summer day. This would breath just fine.

"I can make you a new supply of suits," Gadget, Tami smiled as she walked up to them. And something for Dale, too.

"Really," Dale asked. "I- I wouldn't know what to ask for." But then something something occurred to her. She leaned in and whispered her idea into Tami's ear.

"Yeah, I can do that," she answered with a wink. "I'll get to work right away. I'll just need about a good thirty minutes." She snapped her fingers and the squirrels wound up the fabric and carried it into the back room. And what color did you want your dresses again?

Light blue, Dale answered.

And a deep purple for me, Tami, Gadget answered.

Right, Tami smiled as she followed her employees...

With that, taken care of, Gadget led Dale to the other reason they were there. Some make up, a mani/pedi, and to have their hair done. Since they weren't in any hurry, Gadget let herself and Dale relax, while the beauticians went to work. It was much like a mini spa. By the time they were done, the girls' nails were smoothly filed and beautifully polished and buffed. Their face fur was lighter and fluffy, almost giving off a radiant glow. They both had light touches of eye shadow, lipstick and mascara. Gadget's hair was just given a quick once over, since she'd taken such good care of it. But despite that, it shimmered and bounced like neither of them thought possible. Dale's was just as beautiful. She still managed to keep her coif, and her hair, almost as long as Gadget's by now, was given the same sheen, bounce and volume. A look at a nearby clock told them they were there for a good forty five minutes. Tami should have their dresses and outfits done by now. They thanked their beauticians and hurried back to Tami's clothe shop. They were greeted by the sight of Tami standing holding a sizable package. Behind her, her two squirrel workers ran held a single paw out. They each held a single hanger; the girls knew that one had to be the dress and the other- what Gadget had ordered. While Dale was anxious to see, Gadget had every faith in the young shaved mouse. She thanked Tami several times, as she and Dale each took a hanger.

"No peaking Dale," Gadget warned.

"Aww," Dale sighed, defeated. "Well, thank, anyway, Tami."

"Oh, it's no problem," Tami smiled as her workers packed their loads in a bag and handed them to Gadget and Dale took the box into her paws. "Come back any time," she called out at her leaving customers. One clothed, and the other wearing only the fur on her hide, both of which she envied.

Dale clasped her package to chest, with a blushing look of glee and anticipation. I hope Chip likes this, she thought to herself.

Gadget and Dale soon found themselves flying through the high city sky back to their headquarters. With the wind in their faces, they were glad they chose the simpler look easy to re-do. And thankfully, Gadget had decided to put on one of her new jumpsuits- she found that it breathed just fine, which was weird, since it felt like denim. On the way, Dale, unable to get Tami out of her head, sighed as she finally broke down.

"Gadget," she asked. "What was the deal with her? Tami. She held her business in the coldest part of the building and was shaved?"

"Oh, golly," Gadget said, with a small frown. "Is that a tale. You see, Dale. There's this girl in Rhode Island. She was tricked, and blackmailed, into going naked all the time, saying she was a nudist. They did a whole lot of stuff to her, to make her break down and ask for clothes- a lot of sex stuff." Dale shuddered at the thought, something that Gadget noticed. "Yeah, she continued. As time went on, her body got more and more used to being naked. Well, one day, she found herself lost in the wild all the way across the country, and had to make her way back."

"Still naked," Dale asked.

"Still naked," Gadget answered, with a nod. "For some odd reason, no one would give her any clothes! When she got back, and everyone found out her secret, something weird happened." Dale leaned in, her eyes wide with curiosity. "She became allergic to clothes," Gadget continued. "They say if she even tries to put on a sandal or a G-string, she goes into shock." Dale looked at Gadget, slackjawed. "As if it weren't bad enough," Gadget went on. "People say it's getting worse to the point that her own hair and warm temperatures do the same thing to her. And that brings us to Tami."

_That's__right_, Dale said to herself. _This__was__about__Tami!_

The doctors were trying to find a way to cure her, and used a lab mouse for the same experiments they did on the girl. Pretty soon, the exact same thing happened to her, too. She can't wear clothes, and she has to stay cold, or she goes into shock. They even named the mouse after her. But she managed to escape, miraculously made it here and into this building's AC vents.

"Poor, Tami," Dale sniffled.

"Yeah," Gadget sighed, thinking of all her company, her superb figure and successful life. "Poor Tami." She was forced into a life she didn't want because of some human she never even knew. It was almost ironic, or poetic that she be named after the person she was supposed to emulate and help- Tami Smithers, the unintentional nudist

The sun was setting when Dale and Gadget walked into the HQ. Dale's arms were wrapped around her package, and Gadget was weighted down with her bags. Boys, We're home! Dale called. Almost immediately, Chip was out of his room, clad in his tuxedo. His headfur was gelled and combed back ever so suavely. He had obviously surprised the girls getting all dressed up. The two chipmunks were soon standing face to face.

Dale had no idea how tall Chip was. Or maybe she got shorter- after the whole thing with Nimnul. But, here he was, standing tall and handsome right in front of her! Her eyes wandered around Chip, taking in every perfect detail: His dapper freshly pressed tuxedo, the tiny freshly picked flower resting on his lapel. He kept his shoulders up, and his chest puffed slightly. Then, her eyes moved up towards Chip's eyes, his big, deep, beautiful, coal black eyes- eyes that were looking directly into hers! She gasped as she realized this, and looked way blushing, she giggled uncontrollably despite herself. Gadget had to admit that the male chipmunk looked GOOOD- almost enough to turn her straight. But she was curious about one thing.

"Excuse me," she said, snapping Dale out of her thoughts. "Not that I'm complaining. But how'd you know to get all dressed up?"

"I didn't Gadget," Chip asnwered, still stealing peaks at Dale's newly done hair and fur. "Monterrey told me. He said that you had something planned and I should get all dressed up... and here I am."

"I hope you don't mind, Gadget, Love," Monterrey Jack said, adjusting his black bowtie; he was walking into the main room from his own dressed in the same tuxedo he wore when he and the gang rescued Tammy from Fat Cat. "But you forgot to mention it to him and I knew you had something planned."

"You did," Gadget asked. "How?"

"Your Father was the same way about planning our little outings," Monterrey smiled. "And as long as I've known you, the cheddar crumb hasn't fall far from the wedge."

"Aw," Gadget sighed, bittersweet tears welling in her eyes.

"He'd be real proud of ya," Gadget, Monterrey nodded. "I know I am."

"Thanks, Monty," Gadget sniffed.

Monterrey nodded as he walked over to where Zipper was. He was still nursing the wounds he took trying to protect Dale, who was taking this time to quickly lead Gadget into her room. Monterrey knew Zipper may not be up to a night of fun, but he knew he couldn't just leave him here by himself- not in his condition.

"You okay, Pally," he asked.

Zipper buzzed softly and nodded. That put Monterrey at ease, but he knew that he still needed time to rest. Zipper looked at Monterrey and smiled. He buzzed incoherently for a brief moment. To Monterrey, it translated to: "I know what you're thinking Monty. You go and have fun I'll hold down the fort."

Y:ou sure, now," Monterrey asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Zipper buzzed with a smile. "You all go and have fun, without me. I'll be fine."

"Okay, Zipper," Monterrey sighed, leaving Zipper to rest. "If you say so."

Once alone, Zipper sat back, sighed, and smiled to himself. _I__guess__I'm__just__not__as__young__as__I__used__to__be..._

Meanwhile, the Girls were quickly working on themselves. They were both in the fur, and still very much in heat- and seeing Chip all done up like that didn't help matters. They had already taken a quick shower in Gadget's private shower. It was all they could do to keep their paws clenched between their thighs as they took turns sitting in front of Gadget's vanity, each taking turns in doing each other's hair and make up. Dale was hot and worked up over seeing Chip like that, and Gadget was hot and worked up over Dale getting hot and worked up. Gadget took the first turn, and Dale had gotten used to the basics of fixing hair. Besides, Gadget needed the few minutes to calm down. Now it was Dale's turn. She couldn't keep her eyes on Gadget's work; she had them closed. Through the reflection on the mirror, Gadget noticed Dale's dreamy smile.

"Hey, now, Dale," Gadget teased. "You put Chip's clothes back on and open your eyes this instant."

"No," Dale responded with a mischievously cute smile. "Go away."

"Golly, Dale," Gadget said, as she finished. "You've really got it bad for him, don't you?"

"YEEESS," Dale moaned, letting some of her heat induced frustration, and tears, leak through. "I want him SO BAD, Gadget. But I don't know what to do. I just don't..." Her voice started to trail off.

"Hey, it's okay, Dale," Gadget soothed as she placed her paws on Dale's bare shoulders and, wrapped her tail around her. "It's okay. And don't cry- you'll ruin your mascara..."

"Okay," Dale said, sniffing back her tears...

"That's it," Gadget smoothed, moving in for a hug. "The first is always the toughest."

"Really," Dale asked. "Was it for you?"

"Oh, yeah," Gadget answered.

From there she proceeded to go into the story of her first heat cycle, and how sexed up, frustrated and moody she got. All the while they got on their dresses, and jewelry. After they were all ready, they put on that final spritz of perfume and they were good to go. They stepped out for the boys to see, and asked how they looked. None of them answered, but all three's jaws dropped. Gadget and Dale giggled again, as that was what they were going for. Gadget's sparkling purple dress, covered her ample bust and covered her down to her knees; it bore her back from her neck down to just below her tail. She wore simple eyeshadow and back twine necklace with a tiny golden pendent tied to it. It was something her father gave to her before he disappeared; he said it belonged to her mother. Dale's was, as she had asked, baby blue. But Tami, being Tami, couldn't help giving a little extra. Hers sparkled just like Gadget's, and was a little bit longer than hers. But had a slit up the side, stopping at mid-thigh. Around her neck was a small string of miniature pearls. By this time, it was just after dark. After they said their good-nights to Zipper, the Rescue Rangers walked out the door; Monterrey was sure to hang an OFF DUTY sign on the knob.

Within minutes, Monterrey was flying them, in the Ranger Wing, towards their destinations, relying on Gadget's directions. Chip and Dale were quiet, along the way; Chip was contently staring at Dale, continuously taking in her exquisite beauty, and her irresistible scent. Dale smiled back at Chip as she turned way, though her blush was almost translucent. The two of them were jolted from each other by Monterrey.

"Gadget, love," he exclaimed. I" hate to have to say this, but have you lost it?"

"Huh," Dale asked, peering out from the Wing. "Are we there- wait!"

"Huh," Chip asked, as he took a look for himself. "Wha? Gadget!"

"Oh, come on, guys," Gadget reasoned. "There aren't any other clubs we can go to like this, and I don't think we'll get into any trouble here, tonight.."

"B-b-b-but Gadget," Dale responded. "This is Fat Cat's Casino!"


	10. Chapter 10

Dale sighed and hugged herself as she watched the grinning, giant, golden, cat atop the old tuna canning factory, as it approached. Before long, the Ranger Wing was sitting right in front of it. It was freshly polished, so it gleamed with an almost erie light manner in the moonlight; but its age still showed, giving it a very intimidating air about it. Memories of her time there didn't help things at all. In fact, they only made them worse, and still it was obvious that there was something else the matter as well. Chip brought Dale in close and held her.

"It's okay, Dale," he said. "I'll be right here to protect you. We'll all be."

Dale looked at Monterrey and Gadget who wholeheartedly agreed. "Thanks, but it's not that," Dale said, leaning back into Chip's embrace.

"What is it then," Monterrey asked.

"Well, It's just that it's been a while since anyone from here's seen me," Dale answered. "And I don't know what's gonna happen when they do."

Chip stopped holding Dale, grabbed her arms and held her at arm's lengths, and looked her straight in the eye. "Dale," he said. "I'll protect you. No matter WHAT happens, I will protect you. Okay?"

For a moment, Dale was sat there, looking into Chip's eyes. They were hard, and driven, and showed the bright glimmer of sheer determination. He was going to protect her, just as he said, no matter what. With a single tear and a smile, Dale nodded. Chip smiled as he let go of Dale, and jumped out of the Wing. He hurried over Dale's side and opened the door for her, and offered her his paw. Dale smiled as she accepted and exited the Wing. She clung on to Chip's arm as they made their entrance.

"It's going to be okay, Dale," Chip whispered in her ear as they walked through the door. "I'm right here."

"Yeah, Dale," Monterrey said, as he straightened his tie. "We're all here fer ya! Ain't nothing here that's gonna change tha-"

Monterrey stopped mid sentence as a cutely dressed Rat girl skipped by them holding a large serving platter of assorted cheeses- is scents wafting up Monterrey's nose. His eyes started to swirl, and his bushy mustache wound itself up and puffed back out. Right after that, he started to walk off after the rat waitress, muttering a single word.

"Cheese..."

The rest of the rangers smiled and sighed. With everything that happened, it was nice to see a little bit of normalcy return to their lives. Gadget volunteered to go after Monterrey and keep him out of too much trouble, and Chip thought it was a good idea to for him and Dale to follow. As he expected, the Rat girl had led them all to the main room (but, somehow before Monterrey managed to chomp all her cheese).

As Chip and Dale took a look around, they noticed something unsettling- the entire crowd was concentrated in a single area. And most of them were holding gifts. It was obvious that they'd just walked in on some sort of celebration. Chip and Dale, her curiosity getting the better of her, led their group over to the crowd to see who was the center of attention and for what. Unfortunately, before they could much closer, a slow and dopey sounding voice rang out, freezing them in their tracks.

"Hey," it called out. "It's the Rescue Rangers! I think. Boss!"

_Mole!_

Just then, the entire crowd turned around, and glared at them. Their faces ranged from confusion, annoyance to anger and hatred. Dale and Gadget squeaked as they clung to Chip and Monterrey, respectively. The crowd, now seeming like a mob, started murmuring and growling amongst themselves in agreement. But they all commented at one time or another that they thought Dale was a boy. Some thought she was just a cross dresser, but all the commotion settled down with the sounding of one familiar voice.

"Ah, the Rescue Rangers," it said. "What an unexpected surprise!"

The mob parted, like the biblical ocean, revealing a large, fat, gray tabby cat, dressed in what was no doubt an expensive suit- Fat Cat! But this time, he had Ember and Shimmer on each of his arms. They both had a tranquil, yet seductive look on their face. While very attractive, both had a slight bump to their stomachs, and they had a certain glow about them. Dale and Gadget took one look at them and gasped. Both blushing profusely, they clutched, Dale and Monterrey's sleeves and they smiled gleefully. In truth however, they didn't know how to feel about it. It was great for them, but could cause serious problems for the Rangers later on.

"Dale," Chip asked, surprised that Dale would know what was going on.

"Chip," Dale said, blushing. "They're... They're..."

"With Kittens," Ember finished for them with a light chuckle.

"Both of them," Monterrey asked Gadget.

"Both of us," Shimmer said, smiling, with a paw over her slightly protruding belly.

Though none of the boys said it, they all thought the exact same thing- "Alright, Fat Cat!"

"Yes, I'm a proud father to be," Fat Cat said, bringing the girls back to their current situation. "But I doubt that's what bring you here, hmm?"

"It was my idea," Gadget answered. "Things have been kinda hectic for us, and I thought we could use a little break."

"And so you decided to come here, of all nights," Fat Cat finished. "A likely story. Boys! Get them!"

Before the Rangers had a chance to react, they were each caught and held by a different Fat Cat goon. Chip was held by Newt, Gadget by a Rat in typical Brox attire. Monterrey by the tall langy orange cat, who was surprisingly strong for his size, and Dale was being held by Mole.

"A likely story," Fat Cat said. "That you just happened to stop by on the night I 'acquired' the two gifts I gave to my queens. What do you take me for? Take them away boys. And this time, keep them separated!"

"Uh, right Boss," Mole said as he and the other henchmen took their separate charges in different directions- despite their vigorous struggling, Chip especially.

"CHIIP!" Dale screamed. "CHIP! HELP!"

Chip managed to look behind Newt and saw Dale desperately struggling against Mole's big arms.

"DAAALE!" he cried out to her, but stopped when he saw Mole talk into Dale's ear.

"Don't worry," he heard Mole say to Dale, as he took her way, his paw feeling her chest. "We're gonna have some fun together."

Chip gasped when he heard that, and started to think of a way out of his captor's grip. But all of them stopped when they noticed Mole jerking his head from side to side. With each jerk, his center of gravity shifted. It looked as if he was avoiding something. When he happened to spin around, it was obvious he was indeed avoiding something- Dale! She was repeatedly trying to nail Mole with the back of her head. The look of unadulterated rage and determination told anyone who was looking that she had no intention of stopping until she hit her mark, which she did. Mole dropped Dale as he recoiled backwards, holding his face. Without giving it a second thought, she gave her cocked her knee back and swung it upwards right between Mole's legs. Everyone cringed as the blow landed, and Mole let out an uncharacteristic high pitched scream. Dale backed off as he doubled over, his paws clasped tightly between this thighs. He looked up at Dale, his eyes wide and burning with pain and anger, only to see two tightly clasped paws speeding towards his face. The impact made Mole stand straight up, and promptly fall back, unconscious. Dale looked down at Mole, still breathing hard. She caught her breath, brushed her hair out of her face and shot a very menacing glare back at Fat Cat and Company- a look as if to ask 'Who else wants some?'. No one moved or said a word, but could only watch in wide-eyed amazement- Chip especially. With a blush, he realized something. Is it wrong that I found that so hot, just now?

While Fat Cat and his goons were were mesmerized by what they had just seen, the rest of the Rangers finally managed to slip out of their grip. Chip and Monterrey punched out their respective captors and both punched out Gadget's. With Fat Cat's henchmen taken care of, Chip immediately ran towards Dale, who did the same; they met with passionate embrace in the middle, as Gadget and Monterrey rushed over towards them. When the commotion and emotions from their ordeal finally died down, Dale looked up at Fat Cat.

"We really didn't know about your gifts, Fat Cat," she said. "And really, we don't care."

Fat Cat gasped, long and loud at that news. "I'm sorry," he said, regaining his composure, "Come again?"

"She said," Chip answered. "That we didn't know that you took anything. We don't know WHAT you took. And, We. Don't. Care."

Fat Cat fixed his gaze upon the rodents who had given so much trouble and grief, as if he was trying to figure out what game they were playing, then he noticed Dale. _Well_, he thought, _at least he got a more believable disguise, but it was a plain as day- that was the goofy looking one._

"Really," Fat Cat grinned. "Well, if you had no intention of crashing my club, then why go through the trouble with a better female disguise from last time, and for that matter, why only one of you, this time?"

"IT'S NOT A DISGUISE! I'M REALLY A GIRL!" Dale screamed, making everyone in earshot jump. She calmed down, and looked at her paws. "I'm really a girl." With everyone still in shock from her outburst, she broke free from Chip's arms and made her way to the oversized feline.

"All we wanted was one night, Fat Cat," she fumed. "Just ONE night. Just to go out and have fun- no Ranger stuff attached. But we can't even have that!? I'm already going through enough stuff right now, and I don't need you sending your goons after us on our day off!" By this time, she had already made her way onto Fat Cat's chest and was looking him in they eye. "Now, you are going to leave us alone, and let us have our fun. Or, so help me I'll-"

"Or, you'll what," Fat Cat asked, plucking Dale off of his chest. That broke Chip out of his stupor. He shook his head to clear it and ran towards Fat Cat, but stopped in his tracks when Shimmer spoke up

"Oh, just leave them be," she said. "They're not here for any trouble. They just want a night to rest and relaxation."

"Yeah," Ember said, reaching over to take Dale gently in her paw. "These are our guests, and we won't have our kittens growing up with this sort of hospitality." She turned her attention to Dale. "I'm so sorry about this," she smiled. "Daddy C gets so protective of what he has from time to time." She let Dale down on the floor. "In fact, why don't all of you stay the night- the full 5 star treatment. On us. Our little way of saying we're sorry."

"What," Fat Cat sputtered. "Ladies, these are the Rescue Rangers! You can't expect me to-"

"Oh we can," Amber cut Fat Cat off, as she looked over at him, her gentle expression having gave way to a serious and determined one.

"Because you WILL," Shimmer finished, as she followed suit.

Realizing that he'd been beat, Fat Cat sighed. "Yes, Dears," he conceded.

With that, the Rangers made their way to the main room, except for Dale, and Chip, who stayed behind only to keep an eye on Dale. Dale gave them a quick, but heartfelt thank you, before walking over to Chip, who took her arm in his. Amber and Shimmer smiled at the fleeting rodents as they rubbed a paw over their tummies.

"Why would you two do that," Fat Cat asked his queens when the Rangers were out of earshot. "Why stick up for a rodent, and a Ranger at that!?"

Shimmer, and and Amber exchanged a quick glance and smiled blissfully. "Let's just say," Shimmer started. "That we've been through exactly what she went through," Amber finished.

"Is this yet another female thing," Fat Cat asked trying to wrap his mind around a chipmunk and two queens going through the same things.

"You could say that," the Shimmer answered, their eyes fixed on Dale.


	11. Chapter 11

After the chaos and crowds died down, Dale found herself in the middle of the dance floor, in Chip's arms. She looked up into Chip's eyes, and he looked down, into hers. Dale had never took the time to notice, but Chip was taller than her, now. Somehow, that made her want him even more. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she felt Chip move in a swaying motion, trying to take her with him- wanted to dance! Dale looked around, and saw that those who weren't already looking them were stealing long peaks- the guys, especially. Dale blushed and hid her face in Chip's chest.

"Chip," she whispered. "Everyone's looking at us."

"Let them," Chip smiled. "You do look-" He caught himself before he said that final word. "Nice."

"Nice," Dale repeated, with a dejected look. "I look 'nice'?" That look told Chip immediately that he stepped in it.

"No, no," Chip corrected himself. "I meant..." He paused as he tried to come up with the right word, but couldn't. Wonderful, Gorgeous, Beautiful. He blushed when he realized that they were all true, and then some. He looked back down at Dale and saw her eyes were as big and pouty; he knew he had to give her an answer and fast. Without any idea of what he was doing, Chip opened his mouth, in blurted out "Attractive!"

"You think I'm attractive," Dale asked.

"Yeah," Chip answered. "Very attractive. You're a … Very attractive female, Dale."

"You mean it?"

"Mm-hm," Chip smiled.

Dale was about respond, but the soft dancing music playing increased in tempo and volume, reminding her of her situation. She looked around and saw that many were still looking at them but others were starting to pay attention to their own dates. She looked back up at Chip, who only smiled at her and slowly started to move to the side, giving her a soft pull. Apprehensive, and self conscious, she went along with him. It only took a moment for her to figure out what he was doing. He was leading her. It never failed, Dale reflected to herself. Ever since they were kids, Chip had always done his best to pull Dale out of trouble- her fault or not. And today was no different.

"Chip," Dale asked, suddenly.

"Hm," Chip responded.

"Did you mean what you said," Dale asked. "About You always being there for me?"

"Of course, I did," Chip answered, as he pulled Dale in close to him and nuzzled her neck, getting a good whiff of the scent coming off of her. It was both strong and and soothing. He didn't know what it was, but he what he did know was that he suddenly didn't want to let Dale go. Dale gasped as a shiver ran down her body from the touch of Chip's nose to her neck. She looked at Chip and pecked him on the cheek.

Suddenly emboldened, Chip smiled as he took her into a moderately slow dance. Dale squeaked at the sudden pull, and was surprised she didn't fall over herself and Chip. She looked at Chip, who looked back at her, and smiled as to let her know he knew what he was doing and that all she had to do was trust him. So, she did. Each step and twirl Chip took, Dale gracefully followed- and all the while, Chip and Dale never once broke eye contact. As they went on, Dale started to get more comfortable, and started to enjoy herself, and before long, she was starting to get into it more than Chip. Finally, she was comfortable enough with the simple steps to take the lead.

All the while, Gadget sat at a nearby table, watching the two Chipmunks. She kept one paw over her drink and used the other one to shoo away the various males who wanted a stint with her. As much as she enjoyed her brief time with Dale, and the freedom it brought with it, it was obvious by looking at her that she's as happy as she'd ever be right there- in Chip's arms. While she couldn't put her finger on it, she had to admit that there was something relaxing to just set back and watch the girl she'd been waiting on her entire life dance the night away with her best male friend. Her thoughts were interrupted by Monterrey as he walked up to her, his face covered in cheese crumbs and a martini glass in his paw.

"Hey, Love," he called.

Gadget looked over at Monterrey and and back over at Chip and Dale. "Oh," she replied. "Hey, Monty."

"You're not gonna get out there and cut a rug," Motnerrey asked as he took his seat next to her.

Gadget shook her head. "No," she sighed as her eyes followed the two chipmunks. "This was all for Dale, Monterrey. She's been through so much in so little time." Monterrey nodded in agreement. "And," Gadget continued. "Whenever she got back on her feet, something always seemed to knock her back down. I wouldn't be doing anyone any favors if I got in between them." Again, Monterrey had to agree with her. "Besides," she continued. "None of the girls here seem interested."

Before Monterrey could reply to that, a mouse waitress came up to their table, brushing her tail against Gadget's. She jumped and looked around, and quickly locked eyes with the fleeting mouse waitress, making sure to study her. Her head fur was dark brown and her eyes were a fiery amber. Her fur was a dark caramel. She even had those cute buck teeth. She even had a little golden name tag that read "Trixie". Trixie smiled at Gadget and winked as she went on her way.

Monterrey saw what had happened and smiled. That was the international mouse signal for "you, me, your room- tonight". This was exactly Gadget was looking for. Gadget quickly excused herself as she went after the waitress. Monterrey just sat there, sipping his drink- his eyes shifting from Chip and Dale cutting a rug to Gadget flirting openly with a waitress.

"Geegaw," he muttered to himself. "If only you could see her, Mate. She's downright beautiful, she is. And happy, too." He gave a quick pause and held his drink up. "Here's to you, Geegaw."

With that, he gulped his drink down. He was brought back from his thoughts as an applause rang through the dance floor. Monterrey looked up to see Chip and Dale in each other's arms waving to the crowd around them. He noticed that the crowds were parting as they left the floor and headed over towards Monterrey's table. He also noticed that the males and females of the crowds tried to flirt with Dale and Chip respectively, and the Chip and Dale kept each other's suitors at bay. But they relaxed as soon as they reached the table.

"Hey pallies," Monterrey smiled. "That was some pretty good dancing you two did."

"Thanks," Dale replied, noticing Gadget's absence. "Uh, where's Gadget?"

"She found a Mouse that suited her fancy," Monterrey answered.

"Good for her," Chip nodded as he pulled out Dale's chair for her, then pushed her up into the table.

"So," Monterrey asked. "How do you like this place, now that we're guests and all."

"It's okay," Dale answered.

Chip was about to answer, but a round of applause cut him off. All three of them turned around. They saw the crowd getting ready for a dance with a higher tempo. Two mice- male and female- scurried onto the stage as the spotlight shone down on them.

"All you cats don't sit and stare" the girl sang, swaying her hips. Swing those tails get out of those chairs."

"Put down the milk," and the male, sang. "Put down the juice. The lady mouse joined him Bird's gotta fly when we all cut loose!"

"So, baby, start jumpin," the duet sang. Let's start stomping with with Big Fad Daddy C! It's hot as a jalapeno, Fat Cat's Casino. That's the place to be! Do the Fat Cat Stomp with Big Fat Daddy C!"

Chip, Dale, Monterrey all looked at each other and smiled. That was the song Chip and Dale came up with on the fly, when the Rangers went to rescue Tammy and her baby sister, Binkie. While the mission itself was a flop, and they almost wound up vacuum packed into a tuna can, everything turned out alright. Although Gadget only caught the tail end of Chip and Dale's number, Chip, Dale and Monterrey decided to give her an encore- sans the dresses. They had NO idea that song made such an impression in on the night club. They had to admit, they made a pretty catchy song, as they couldn't help but to bop their heads to the beat.

"How very interesting," rang a familiar voice.

The Rangers looked in the direction of the voice and saw Fat Cat and his queens, one in each arm.

"I seem to recall a VERY similar situation," he smiled. Then, he took another look at them, and his smile faded.

"Is there a problem," he asked.

"Why would you care," Chip asked.

"Chip, was it," Fat Cat answered. "I take my patrons' happiness and enjoyment very seriously, and that includes yours." He paused. "Rescue Rangers, or not." The Rangers looked at each other. That made sense; This was his business and customer satisfaction would have to be a must if it was this popular.

"So," Fat Cat repeated himself. "What seems to be the problem?"

"No problem Fat Cat," Chip answered. "It's just well..."

"It's just that we never took the time here to have fun," Dale said. "It's always been- you know- Ranger stuff."

"Hmm," Fat Cat nodded, thoughtfully. "Well, I must admit, this has been quite unsettling for me as well. But I meant what I said, Rangers. The moment you set foot into my establishment, you become my customer, and are entitled to everything that entails.

"Really," Dale asked, wide eyed. "So ANYONE can come here and have fun?"

"Big Daddy C's got a 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' thing going here," Shimmer answered. "So yeah, anyone can have fun here."

"So long as it's ONLY fun," Fat Cat stated. "The only reason I haven't dealt with you in my normal fashion is because you aren't here on some Ranger endeavor."

"I wish we knew that last time we were here," Dale thought out loud.

Fat Cat opened his mouth to reply to that, but but a sudden commotion cut him off. Everyone turned in the direction the noise was coming from, and saw Newt, Snout and Mepps trying to toss out a horribly roughed up Mole. Before anyone could say anything, Mole shook off his aggressors and ran, or rather limped, over to Fat Cat, and threw himself at his feet. Dale, both shaken from her most recent experience with him, and horrified at the bloody mess he'd become, backed away as far as she could while Chip extended his arm in front of her. Summer and Shimmer let go of Fat Cat's arms and stood behind him. Fat Cat simply looked down at him, then cast a glance at Newt, Snout and Mepps as they came running; they returned his glance with a shrug, but closer look showed they, too were roughed up, though not nearly as much as Mole was. Mole looked up at Fat Cat, and opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off.

"No," Fat Cat hissed as he reached down to grab Mole by his collar. He turned to his other henchmen. "You three! What is the meaning of this!? And one at a time!"

"Well, Boss," Mepps, started, his usually droopy, lazy face, lit ablaze with a never before seen tranquil fury. "It started when we got done fixing each other up from earlier." Fat Cat nodded for him to continue.

"We were talking about, just stuff," Newt continued. "And when our wounds started to hurt, we started talking about 'these guys," He gestured at the Rangers. "And what they musta gone through to do this to us."

"Then, We got to talking about what we thought you were gonna do," Snout, finished, "and what we woulda done. But then Mole, here kept going back to the girl Ranger."

"Did he now," Fat Cat said, looking down at the nervous mole he was holding.

"Yeah," Rat answered. "He kept talking about how he knew she wasn't a guy."

The Rangers looked at eachother, and then back at the rat. "How," Dale asked.

"He kept saying 'she didn't smell like a guy'."

"Well, she didn't," Mole pointed out.

"How natural her hair looked,"

"More natural than that wig she wore, last time."

"And something about how she 'felt like a girl', or something."

Hearing that, Dale reflectively covered her chest with her arms. No one at the table missed that. Mole knew he was done for when he felt all eyes fall on him.

"Yeah, that's what we thought," Snout said, looking at Dale. "But we didn't know what he meant until he told us, he promised you some 'fun' at his place."

"Yeah," Dale replied, trying to keep her emotions calm. "He did."

Mole whimpered as he felt the eyes already upon him burning into him. He knew he was in trouble. He looked up at Fat Cat, who was looking down at him. his face showed no emotion except for profound contempt, but his pupils were visibly constricted into slits. He looked grabbed Mole with one paw by his collar, his claws digging into him.

"Mole," Fat Cat said.

"Y-yeah, Boss," Mole replied, dreading what was coming next.

"You're FIRED," Fat Cat screeched before tossing mole to his remaining henchmen. "Get rid of this for me."

"Sure thing, Boss, Snout sneered before he, Newt and Meps dragged Mole away.

As soon as his henchmen were out of sight, Fat Cat looked back at the Rangers. "Well, Look at that," he smiled. I came to tell you we wouldn't have enough rooms for all four of you, but it would seem that we do now." He paused and scanned the table. "Where's your gadgeteer mouse?"

"Oh, She left to have some fun somewhere else," Monterey answered.

Then, I do hope she enjoys herself," Fat Cat thought out loud. "So on to you. Will you three be taking your keys?"

"Well," Dale asked. "What are the rooms like?"

"Three are typical rooms," Fat Cat answered. "The most recent opening, which is being cleaned right now, is a luxury suite."

"But that would mean-" Chip replied

"Yes," Fat Cat answered. "All of my henchmen get luxury suites. I may not seem the type, but I always treat my employees well- inept or not. So, which of you wants the Luxury Room?"

Dale was curious to see what the rooms looked like. As she thought about it, she still couldn't escape the fact that she was going to spend the night at Fat Cat's Casino, and she didn't want to do it alone. She knew what Monterrey meant when he said Gadget left to have some fun, and she couldn't ask to share a bed w/ Monterrey. She smiled as she realized that only one option remained- one very preferable option. She looked at Chip, who was still thinking. Before she could let herself chicken out, she reached for a key.

"Chip and I will take the suite," she said quickly.

Chip and looked Dale, and only got a smile. He looked at Monterrey who gave him an approving nod. Chip was, to say the least, caught off guard by this. He had always shared a room with Dale, but they'd always had their own beds. He doubted that such hotel rooms would have separate beds, and was immediately aware of the intimacy that implied; he was sure Dale knew too. Though, it was possible she just assumed they had two separate beds. But, why would she ask for them to share what could be a single bed room? Unless... His eyes widened as the sudden revelation hit him. When he looked back at Dale, she was already holding an expensive looking key, with an ecstatic smile on her face.

"So that leaves you with, this one," Fat Cat said, handing Monterrey his room key. "I believe your Mouse friend has already acquired accommodations for the night."

Dale and Monterey thanked Fat Cat, who nodded, and left with his queens in hand.

So, Chip smiled awkwardly. It looks like we'll be sharing a room, Dale.

Yeah, Dale smiled, as she leaned against Chip. You wanna go see what they're like?

N-nah, Chip responded, blushing as his eyes darted away.

Aww, but I really wanna see what they look like, Dale pouted playfully.

Chip tried to think of something else they could do, but couldn't. He hung his head, and sighed.

Well, I guess it-"

Chip was cut off as Dale wrapped her arms around his and ran off, pulling him with her, and giggle the whole way.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Foxglove, having been unable to sleep, found herself sitting on a ledge, gazing in the moonlight. Even after the hours that had passed, she was still sobbing to herself- though, by now her sobs had died down into soft, sniffles. She knew Dale had been hurt when she flew off like she did. She also knew that she herself was hurt. A part of her kept nagging at her ever since she took off, but had only just starting to listen to it as she started to calm down. How could she dump Dale of something like a body- after all they had been through? The date nights, the times she joined their missions, the ways he made her laugh, intentionally or not- did all of that mean anything to her? Yes, of course it did; that's why it hurt to break it off. Then why did she do it, her nagging voice demanded. It was still Dale! Maybe so, she started to reason, but it wasn't _her_ Dale. She felt her own mind bristle in confusion, so she continued to try and piece everything together. Looking at the Dale she had met yesterday, there was no mistaking she was female- change in wardrobe, aside. She readily acknowledged that she couldn't even begin to understand the sheer pain of her transformation. She could see not wanting to go through that again, even if to reverse what had been done.

There was one thing, however, that she didn't understand. Why didn't Dale keep his former male identity? She knew humans did so in far less... extreme circumstances. From what they could gather, it was like they just threw Mr. Dale away, and replaced him with Ms. Dale. Maybe that was it. Dale, whether or not she retained her personality, was a both in body and mind. It wasn't that she had anything against same sex couples, it just wasn't for her. Sadly that meant that Dale wasn't for her, anymore. Did that mean she didn't love Dale as much as she thought she did? She had to have, or it wouldn't have hurt this much, would it? If so, then why would her gender be an issue? On the other hand, if not, then what was Dale to her?

She gave an exhausted groan as she tossed her head back. She couldn't think of an answer for the first question, and the second would have hurt too much to even think of an answer. It was so confusing! Why did all of this have to happen? Why have it happen to her? She sat there for a few minutes, waiting for an answer to come to her. First Ten minutes, then thirty. Finally, she gave up, closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe if the Universe couldn't give the answer, then maybe a distraction, instead?

As if on cue, she heard the distinctive sound of a bat's wing flapping from behind her. Her eyes opened, and looked back at the newcomer. Given her position, she was looking at him upside down. It was a male bat. She turned herself around proper to get a good look at him. Light brown fur, an even lighter shaded muzzle and underbelly, an impressive dark brown wing span, a pair of black, round rimmed glasses, and a dashing, purple bow tie around his neck. From behind his glasses, his emerald eyes gleamed in the moonlight. He smiled a bit, showing off his fangs. The glasses and bow tie should have killed it, but somehow, he made it work, and he was handsome!

"That'll do," she muttered to herself. "Um, hello, there," she said more audibly.

"Oh, hello," The bat smiled, with a curt bow, and twirl of his wing. "My pet-name is MC, but I much prefer the name Spex. Who might I have the honor of making acquaintance?"

"Um, okay, Spex," Foxglove replied. "My name is Foxglove."

"Nice to meet you, Foxglove," Spex smiled, warmly.

Without knowing what else to say, the two stood there for an awkward minute, until Foxglove managed to speak up.

"So, um," she asked. "Was there anything I help you with?"

"Oh, well," Spex answered, "I was flying about, when just so happened to notice a lovely lady all by herself at this time of night." He paused, and took a deep breath, and let it out before he continued. "And, if I may, year."

Foxglove blinked, and turned away to check herself; she heard idle whistling, and assumed Spex had turned away to allow her some modesty. After a quick self examination, she confirmed it. She was in heat. Maybe that was why she was so emotional? Even if it wasn't, it certainly didn't help. Come to think of it, that was why she had dropped by. She needed someone to see her through her mating season. Dale, who she'd thought was still a boy- not to mention her boy_friend_, was the perfect candidate. It was going to be the first heat she'd share with him. It was going to be special, and best of all- no kids. Contrary to what most humans like to fantasize, bat and chipmunks are genetically incompatible. But, now look at her. Alone, in heat, and poking herself, in the presence of, for all intents and purposes, a stranger that she _was_ compatible with.

"Everything's all wrong," Foxglove sighed, as she drew her legs in and wrapped her wings around them.

"Care to talk about it," Spex asked, venturing a look at look at her.

"You wouldn't believe me," Foxglove muttered.

"Oh you'd be surprised at what I'd believe," Spex smiled. "Much more at what I've _seen_."

Foxglove looked back at Spex, who a simple shrug and a smirk. Foxglove couldn't resist a smile herself. She scooched over, and patted a wing on the spot next to her. Spex accepted her offer, and plopped himself on the ledge, to her right. He looked at Foxglove, his face making no effort to hide his expectancy of the tale she had. Foxglove, chuckled a bit before explaining what happened. For his part, Spex didn't say anything, he just hummed and ah'd and shook his head. Even if he wasn't listening, Foxglove was happy for a chance to talk, and talk she did. By the time she had finished, she felt as if a knot in her chest had finally, and suddenly, untangled itself. She was glad that she had spilled everything, but did not know what to expect to happen next. Still, among the last thing she expected was what came out of Spex's mouth.

"Actually, I'd be very surprised if he managed to keep his male identity," Spex said casually.

For a moment, the gears of Foxglove's seemed to kink, stop, and start back up again. When she came to her senses, "Wait, what" was all that she could manage.

"Oh, yes," Spex nodded. "I know all about the machine, and formulas used in it. Mainly because, I am a central part of it."

Foxglove's eyes grew wide. "So, it's _your_ fault all this happened?"

"I had my part in it, yes," Spex answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Foxglove's eyes showed a quick flash of fury, before she closed them- a blink-and-you-miss-it flash, of unbridled, blood curdling, spine chilling fury. It was unfortunate that Spex didn't blink. She had half a mind to throttle him on the spot. Her other half, though, reminded her of what he had said. She took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Okay," she said, her wing pressed against her temples; she'll deal with that later. "What did you mean by 'you'd be surprised'?"

"If I explain," Spex responded, with a slight tremble in his voice. "Will you promise not to hurt me?"

Foxglove calmly shook her head. She'd make no such promises.

"Will you at least promise to leave the face alone?"

Foxglove thought for a moment and nodded.

Spex sighed, steeling himself for the onslaught of what was to come. "Well, It's a might complicated to fully explain right now, but Professor Nimnul is a genius- say what you will about him. He not only discovered a macroscopically mutagenic enzyme, but developed a way to control it. That pretty much means if the body has enough natural resources, i.e body fat, bone and muscle mass, et cetera et cetera, he can turn any living creature into another. Through trials and errors best left forgotten," he paused and shuttered. "He quickly confirmed that the most efficient changes to make were the smaller ones."

"Like their sex," Foxglove gasped.

"Exactly," Spex nodded. "Now what you need to realize is that this enzyme has two features in its method of action. First, it can use bodily resources to make to make copies of itself. Secondly, it works at a genetic level- which, in and of itself, presents a multitude of risks, most of them being cancerous."

Foxglove gasped, and Spex was quick to raise his wings.

"The risks are low, mind you," he quickly amended. "If your lover has yet to develop cancer of any sort, I'm quite certain that she is in the clear." A dramatic pause. "The same cannot be said if she were to try and reverse the process, as that would be nothing more than repeating the process, but in reverse. The statistically low risks of complications would exponentially increase. Currently such low chances are at around three percent. By simply going through the process again, her chance of risk skyrocket to nearly thirty! I am sorry to say, your boyfriend is stuck as a girl."

"Okay," Foxglove nodded, processing what she had been told. But that still doesn't answer my two main questions. "Why would Dale just dump her male identity, and how are you involved?"

"Well, the first question is surprisingly simple," Foxglove, Sketch answered. "The answer lies deep in the subconscious, which is far more intelligent than we give it credit for. The process, as I have been told, is excruciatingly painful- and traumatically so- without a local anesthetic, of course. Even then, it's still no walk in the park. In the face of such Trauma, the mind takes measures to protect itself. It pushes away the gender identity it had, as well as the majority of the 'change'. I'm quite certain that the rewiring of the brain, and new influx of different hormones play their part in it as well. Everything genetically and physically male about them is rewritten into female, and in order to stay in tact, the mind follows suit." Spex paused again, before continuing.

"As for the second one," he explained. "The enzyme is very, _very_ versatile. Unfortunately, that also makes it unstable- unstable to the point that it is literally undone and redone through sonic oscillations. This is where I come in. Professor Nimnul uses my sonar to act as some sort of catalyst to mold the enzyme to the form he needs. He also uses it to keep his machine running so that doesn't jostle it out of its preferred active form."

"What would happen if it did," Foxglove asked.

"Two things," Spex answered, holding up two wing fingers. "First is that it rearranges itself to cause another change, any kind of change, many of which would either be fatal, or should be. The second, and more likely event would simply break it down into its several components, and be filtered out of the body... following massive and widespread organ damage. Really, your friend is far more lucky than she knows."

"So I guess," Foxglove smiled sadly, "she's stuck like this."

"Afraid so," Spex answered, as he got back to his feet. "But, let's turn our attention to more pleasant matters." He bowed, and offered her his wing

"Like what," Foxglove asked, taking his into her own.

"For starters," Spex answered, as he gently pulled Foxglove to her feet. "The beauty of the night sky. Such a night would be wasted sulking alone- especially, such a lovely lady like yourself."

Foxglove buried her face under her wing, to hide her blush.

"And, If I might say," Spex continued as he drew her in close, "It would not do to leave a lady alone in such a time of need. Now, I have intention of taking advantage of you. All I ask is a single dance."

"Just one?"

"Just one, and I shall be on my way, and leave you on yours."

Foxglove pondered this for a bit. She told Dale to wait on her; would doing this make her a hypocrite? A part of her screamed it would. Another screamed just as loudly that it wouldn't. It's just a dance. It wasn't like they were going to... "do it". She _did_ need to figure things out, and this seemed like the perfect chance. "Okay."

Spex smiled as they positioned themselves face to face, one wing against the others', with Spex's other wing gently draped around Foxglove's waist, and Foxglove's other wing pressed against Spex's chest. Spex's feet started to move, and Foxglove's followed. Smooth, and graceful, he led her from one ledge to another adjacent one. Foxglove wasn't sure how long they were together, she only knew that she wouldn't mind it if this moment lasted the whole night. For a bat, with geeky tastes, he made a wonderful dancer.

This was a bad idea, She suddenly said to herself. Instead of clearing everything up for her, it only made it more cloudy. Maybe it was the heat talking, but the way she was moved and held- Dale never did that. Not that he never tried- oh, he did. He also failed, spectacularly. But, wasn't that what she loved about Dale, his awkwardness, his almost encyclopedic knowledge of everything sci-fi-no Science Fiction. She couldn't hide the giggles she gave herself from recalling how Dale always insisted on the full pronunciation.

"Hm?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Foxglove answered. Her eyes darted around a bit as she thought up a good cover. "It's just... I bowties went out of fashion. By twenty years."

"Oi, don't diss the tie," Spex chided, his smile never leaving his face. "It's cool!"

"Your bow tie?"

"Of course," Spex grinned. "They _are_ cool. Bowties are cool."

"Bowties... Are cool," Foxglove parroted, failing stifle a slight giggle.

"Oh yes," Spex nodded. "Just slightly cooler than my glasses. Don't really need them. Just wear them, because they make me look smart. I call them-"

"Your brainy specks," Foxglove finished absentmindedly

Spex's eyes shot open, while Foxglove blushed.

"You mean, you-whoop!"

His focus shifted, he tripped over his own wing, and sent the both tumbling to the ground. The impact threw Spex' glasses across the roof. When the two looked at eachother, Foxglove didn't see the suave, debonaire she had been dancing with earlier. Instead, she saw an embarrassed looking, wide eyed bat staring at her, with the same expression Dale wore whenever he tripped.

"Ohmigosh," Spex gasped, completely different from the suave gentleman he was just an instant ago. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up. WIth that, he sprang to his feet and helped pull Foxglove back onto hers. Are you okay?"

"Yes," Foxglove answered, perplexed. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Spex muttered. "Some first dance this is."

"First," repeated Foxglove, "this isn't my..." She trailed off as she realised what Spex had meant. "Oh."

"Yeah," Spex said. "I've never danced before. I've just seen a lot on TV."

"But, before, you were- you were," Foxglove stammered.

"Suave, Debonaire, Cool," Spex frowned, his eyes downcast.

"Yes," Foxglove answered. "What happened just now?"

"My glasses," Spex replied, as he looked around for them; his expression brightened when he spotted them. Foxglove just stood by and watched, as Spex walked over to where they landed. "The best way that I can explain it, is to liken them to a shield- a shield I can hide behind, and pretend I'm cool, and smart."

Foxglove was floored. "So all that stuff you were talking about was just stuff you made up!?"

"No, It's not like that," Spex answered as he picked up his spectacles and cradled them in his wings. "Everything I said was true. And, I guess I do sorta know a lot of stuff. It's just that, well, it doesn't always come out right. At least without these. But when I put these on, I'm not just MC, or Spex. I'm Spex the super cool Genius."

"And the tie?"

"Oh, the tie," Spex said as he put on his glasses, regaining his suave personality. "I'm practically naked without it. I'd absolutely crumble if I were to lose both. But, I do believe we were in the middle of something, were we not?"

He walked back over to Foxglove, who raised her wings towards the sides of his head.

"So, that was the real you," she asked. "The Spex I just saw?"

An unfortunately true way of looking at it, Spex frowned. To his surprise, he felt his glasses being lifted off of his face. He was exposed again!

"Then I'd like to dance with the real you," Foxglove requested. "Please?"

"But, but," Spex answered, his awkward personality on full display. "I'm not a good dancer. I'm just gonna trip all over you again, and someone like you deserves someone who doesn't have two left feet."

Foxglove tried to look into Spex's eyes, but they darted away, his discomfort showing on his face. To Spex's further astonishment, Foxglove leaned in onto Spex's chest and started giggling to herself.

"What's so funny now," Spex asked, defensively.

It's just that, Foxglove answered. You're just like Dale.

Spex stiffened. "Dale?"

"Yes, Dale. My boyfriend turned girl," said Foxglove. "I never mentioned her name?"

Spex didn't seem to hear the question, as his mind crashed at the most recent revelation. "Chipmunk, light brown brown fur and tan underbelly, green eyes, a poofy coiff of hair, red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers, and plain white skit?"

"You know her, Foxglove asked, surprised. Spex could only nod. "Wow. How'd you meet?"

Yeah, Spex answered, squirming out of Foxglove's wings. "About that."


	13. Chapter 13

The New York morning sun peaked over the skyscrapers, spreading its light over the massive, parted city. The city, as it was famous for, never really slept, so it didn't wake up. It was a different story for Central Park. As the the morning rays shone down on the dew soaked tree leaves, and grass blades, it reflected and refracted, further spreading it. It was the barrage of light that seeped into the Rescue Rangers HQ, and into Zipper's room, rousing him from his sleep.

The fly's night had been largely uneventful. He vegged out on the couch, watched TV for a few hours, and went to bed. It was, by all accounts, a boring night compared to what he expected his friends were up to, but he'd be lying if he said that wasn't the basic idea. He had zonked out as soon as his head hit his pillow. He really needed the sleep, and apparently still needed more, as he muttered to himself, and buried himself under his covers. His attempts to remain asleep were undone by the sounds of the park coming to life, and by the unmistakable sound of the Ranger Wing landing. He groaned out loud to himself as he dragged himself out of bed, went out to greet his friends.

Still half asleep, and recovering from his injuries, he slowly and clumsily made his way towards the door/ hanger. He felt his aching joints pop as dragged the door open. He was momentarily blinded by sunlight. When his eyes readjusted, he was greeted with the sight of his friends climbing out of the Wing, all of them wearing the brightest smiles he'd ever seen. Dale's hair seemed unkept, as if something had recently shaken it out of place. Her face was a mix between embarrassment and satisfaction. Chip seem to be really proud of himself- like how he was when solved the kidnapped ground squirrel case, but the subject to his pride seemed to be Dale. It sort of helped that his arm was wrapped around Dale's waist, and that Monterrey would not stash his knowing shit eating grin. He may not have spoken any word of any secret he was trusted with, but if you knew him enough- which Zipper did- you could read him like a book, and his title read "Chipper Did the Deed, and I Couldn't be Prouder". So, The two 'munks finally did it, he mused to himself. It took long enough. He then cast his eyes on Gadget, and- who was that? She was a mouse, like Gadget, but was grey furred brunette, an interesting contrast to Gadget's fur and hair color. Her eyes were the most captivating shade of green. Zipper couldn't tell what she was wearing except for just a trench coat. She and Gadget shared a similar embrace as Chip and Dale. He smirked at that sight.

Why wasn't I informed of any new members, he quipped to himself.

The Rangers were still rapt in their own chatter, seemingly in the middle of exchanging stories, and such. Monterey looked up and saw the door agape and saw a green and red speck floating in the doorway. His grin grew into a big bright smile as he identified his best friend.

Zipper, he called out.

Zipper smiled as his friends (plus unnamed guest) looked up and ran towards him. He propped himself on the door knob and waved to his friends. He offered no resistance as he was scooped up, and hugged. He was introduced to Gadget's new friend. She called herself Abbi- short for Abigail. She seemed almost afraid to touch him- as if he were made of crystal. He'd gotten that every time he met someone when he hadn't had his forty winks- which was actually more times than he liked. At first it annoyed him, considering the scrapes he and Monterey had gotten in and out of. He soon learned to let that sort of thing go, as somehow fate always managed to bestow upon him a chance to prove himself to them. All he had to do was wait. And rest- definitely rest. For now, at least, he could sit back and listen to his friends recount their night on the town.

He flew over, and plopped himself in his normal spot on the loveseat, and waited for the others to join. While he was interested to hear how his friends night went, he was more curious about Abbi here. The others were, as well; Gadget promised they'd get proper introductions when they returned to the HQ. Now that they were all here, they all took their seats around Abbi, waiting for her story.

Abbi looked around at their expecting eyes, and sighed. She started with her full name: Abigail Fieldmouse. Repeating what she'd told Gadget during their time together last night, she talked about how she used to be a typical forest mouse, who was no stranger to grand adventures. Abby had told Gadget how she, and her two friends- a hedgehog, and a mole- embarked on a grand journey to help their friend- a very young badger- recover from exposure to poisonous gas. They succeeded, but failed to save her parents. She went on to say that it bothered her more than she realized. She moved out of the Forest, and tried to find her fortune in New York. In ways she'd rather not talk about, she failed in that front, and found herself working as a waitress in Fat Cat's Casino. She was there for about a year until she ran into Gadget.

The Rangers were saddened to hear about her less than optimistic past. They felt as if there were a good deal that she wasn't telling, but thought better of pressing her- a girl and her secrets, after all. For an awkwardly long minute, the rodents (plus one fly) sat there, trying to think of what to say or ask. On many different occasion, each of the boys, and Dale, opened their mouths to speak, then suddenly snapped them shut.

"So, uh," Dale asked, finally. "How did you two hit it off?"

The Rangers stared at Dale, for a short second, thankful- as they seldom were- for her straight forward simple mindedness. Granted, it usually caused more problems than helped, but when it helped, it seemed like a godsend. This was no different. Dale didn't say anything after that, but simply shifted a bit in her seat.

"Well," Gadget answered, her eyes lighting up. "You guys saw me go after her, but when we finally met, we were pretty sure that this was gonna be a one night thing, but then she mentioned our Ranger Wing."

"I helped fly something like it once," Abbi spoke up. "But, it took all three of me and my friends to keep it airborne. Long story. I even helped build it, but I just grabbed the leaves. It was Edgar who actually built the thing on the fly. I never really had much of a chance to learn more about the mechanics."

"And," Gadget continued. "I'm totally lost when it comes to survival in the wild"

"What," Monterrey interrupted. "Remember when Me, Chip, and Dale here met you? You survived on your own."

"In an insulated, metal dome," Gadget added. "I honestly wouldn't know a cedar leaf from poison oak."

"So, Gadget, and I pretty much talked about that sort of stuff," Abbi smiled. We even promised each other that Gadget would help me learn the mechanics, and I'd teach her about all the plants you can eat," she shot a quick smirk at Gadget, "and the ones you avoid."

Just then, there was a muffled commotion outside the door. It sounded like flapping wings, and hushed voices; one was decidedly male, while the other was very much female. The voices were muffled, so the rangers weren't sure as to what exactly they were saying. They were, however, able to tell that the male voice was reluctant, while the female voice, while soft, sounded adamant. Whatever was going on, it seemed that the boy didn't want to come here, having been dragged all the way here by his partner. The male was finally shushed as the girl, they assumed, knocked on the door.

"It's open," Dale called out.

The door opened to reveal Foxglove. At her side, was Spex. Dale, for her part, instinctively pushed herself against Chip, who wrapped his arms around her. Monterrey, and Zipper, sprung into action, leaping over the loveseat, and took defensive stances between him, and Dale. Abbi sat there, confused. She didn't know who they were, but it was obvious to her that they couldn't be good. Not missing a beat between, she pulled her arms into her coat, wiggled around it bit, and threw up her coat, and maid outfit under it, leaving her in nothing but her fur- which she kept decently groomed.. Dale's eyes stayed on the de-clothed mouse as she leapt over the loveseat, and charged at the two bats, her fist cocked. Are all mice raging nudists, Dale mused to herself, or just the ones I know? Spex cringed, hiding behind his wings, while Foxglove jumped in front of him, her wings held up.

"Wait," Foxglove exclaimed.

Abbi suddenly felt something large and warm wrap around her wrist, jerking her back. Looking back, she saw that Monterrey had reached out, and pulled her back. She bounced off of his stomach, fell to her knees. Ever the gentlemouse, Monterrey kneeled down to help Abbi to her feet- and awkward task, considering she wasn't wearing anything.

"Foxglove," Gadget asked, an accusatory finger pointed directly at Spex. "What is he doing here!?"

"He has something to say to you," Foxglove answered, placing a wing on Spex's shoulder.

"B-but," Dale said. "Do you even know what he did to me?"

"That's sort of why I'm here," Spex said, trying to shrink into nothingness under Foxglove's wings. "To apologize."

"What," Chip asked, his face showing every bit of fury he was feeling. "Do you think that you can LIE just to lure our teammates away and... and," he stuttered a bit, his head swaying back and forth as he tried to put into words the scene he came across.

"I know," Spex sighed. "I know. But I still need to say it, because I really am sorry."

Dale looked at the bat cowering behind Foxglove. He didn't seem like the bat she met yesterday, nor did he seem like the monster he turned into soon after. She wanted to forgive him, but she saw first hand how fast he can change. For all she knew, this could be another act- a another cover for the bloodthirsty predator to hide behind.

"Why should we believe you," she asked. "I saw you. It was like you turned into a whole other person. How can we even believe you after that?"

"Because, that's actually what happened," Spex said, still hiding under Foxglove's wing.

"Wait-what?" Abbi asked.

"What are you going on about, bloke," Monterrey asked, obviously not believing him.

"Um,well," Spex stammered. "It's... you see... Okay... well..." He finally gave up and whispered something in Foxglove's ear. she nodded, reached into her tuft of chst fur and pulled out a pair of round rimmed glasses.

Spex snatched them out of her wings and shoved them onto his face. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up straight. His eyes shot open, and mouth curled into a grin. He tapped on one lens a couple of times, and then the other. He took a final deep breath.

"Ah, much better," Spex smiled.

The Rangers sat and stood where they were, looking on- dumbfounded by the transformation that happened just before their eyes. It was then, that they noticed something- Spex was missing his glasses from last time. His total one-eighty from that experience, they reasoned, must have been so jarring that they missed his glasses.

"Yes," Spex said, looking and sounding like the gentle-bat she first met; she shuddered from her sense of de ja vu. "It is as I said. I did indeed turn into a whole other bat. Not willingly, I assure you."

"What do you mean," Abbi asked.

As I'm sure you are all aware, Spex explained. I am a vampire bat, and it is a fact- an unmitigated, non-negotiable fact of our biology that we sustain ourselves through drinking blood. Normally, we try to limit ourselves to larger mammals, mainly livestock. Unfortunately, there are times where such options are unavailable, and we are forced to look towards our smaller brethren for sustenance. In such times, we can get by with, quite literally, a quick bite, and lick. In the past, it's been a challenge to find willing donors. If there's anything we thank that stupid book series for is the multitude of willing donors it inspired. .

"Okay," Gadget asked. "What does this have to do with 'turning into a whole other bat'?"

"Everything" Foxglove spoke up, surprising everyone. "You see, it's like Spex here said. Getting willing donors was very, very hard, and when vampire bats get hungry, or stressed enough, their base instincts start coming out. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like they focus all thoughts to a) eating or b) getting away from, or removing the source of stress. They seem to get really smart with chasing, and strategy and stuff; They call that state 'their other selves'. And, if a vampire bat's other self gets their teeth into someone, they will continue feeding until, they are full, or they..." Foxglove faltered, a pained look in her eyes. "Or, they suck them dry."

The rangers gasped at what Foxglove just said. Not knowing what elee to do, they glanced at Spex, who hung his head, and nodded. So it was true then. However, that left one important question.

"Uh, Foxglove," Monterrey asked. "If this is true- and I'm not saying it's not, How do you know this?"

"Because, I'm half vampire bat," Foxglove sighed, after a pause. "On my mother's side. My dad is a fruit bat, so I mainly stuck to fruits. Even then, I'd start to get cravings. Usually, they're far in between. Sometimes they come and go all the times, so I'm off feeding those cravings. I never really had too many run ins with my other half, because I'm a half breed. My mom told me that means my cravings take a lot longer before they take me over completely, but when the other me surfaces, watch out!"

"Okay," Dale said. "Let's forget about the whole 'trying to drink my blood thing'. That still doesn't excuse him lying to me!

"I was not lying," Spex quickly responded. "I truly am in his employ, and constant company. In fact, I'm an integral component to his latest machination." He paused. "Though I do apologize for leading you on where I did. The other me was starting to surface, and i needed to satiate him as quickly as possible. You merely had the misfortune of happening upon me when you did."

"That's it," Dale demanded.

"Again," Ms. Dale, Spex answered. "My darker side is a fact of my biology as a vampire bat. I'm very, very sorry that We hurt you, but you may as well shame yourself for your own nut based diet."

"Hey, we're chipmunks," Chip exclaimed. "We can't help what we can or can't eat."

"Nor, can I," Spex nodded. "Nor can I help the consequences when I don't."

"Yeah, but still," Dale retorted. She paused . "No! Just, no! I had two guys try to... force themselves on me, in one day. ONE. DAY!"

Spex recoiled as if he'd just seen something horrible. "Ms. Dale," he exclaimed. "Surely you don't mean..."

Dale said nothing, but nodded- the emotions of that day quite visible on her face. Spex gestured a wing towards himself- another nod. Spex visibly slumped after that. She was right. When one boiled down the facts, that is exactly what happened. In his right mind or not, he still forced himself upon an innocent. It was foolish thinking to expecting forgiveness so soon.

"Really," Dale fumed. "The only one who didn't try to force me was Chip!"

Chip grabbed the nearest pillow, and buried his face into it. Dale clamped her hands over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. The other rangers merely squinted their eyes and rested their faces on the palms of your hands. Foxglove's brain skipped a beat before it processed what it heard.

"I'm sorry," Foxglove said. "What?"

Dale didn't say anything, yet that fact alone spoke volumes.

"You mean," Foxglove asked, waving a pointed finger between Dale and Chip, "you and...?"

"Mm-hmm," Dale nodded.

Foxglove, for her credit, was able to reign in her emotions before they arose to the surface. She simply grabbed Dale by her hand, and dragged her towards her and Chip's bedroom.

"Please excuse us," Foxglove smiled before slamming the door behind her.

Alone with Dale, she spun around, showing the anger, hurt, and disappointment in her face. She pushed Dale back, onto her bunk.

"Hey, what was that for," the chipmunk asked.

"Are you serious," Dale, she demanded. "You really went out, and 'did it' with Chip!?"

"Uh, yeah," Dale answered, suddenly feeling ashamed, though unsure as to why.

"Even though we agreed to wait until I had thought things through?"

"I-I was in h-h-heat," Dale retorted crossing her arms.

"You'll have to do better than that," Foxglove said.

"What do you mean," Dale asked.

"Dale," Foxglove groaned. "Only teenagers use that excuse. Even then it only really works when it's their first- oh..." Her features softened, and her mouth formed a neat, little "o" as her brain looped those last two words. Her first...Her first... Her first heat.

Yeah, Dale said. I guess it was my first heat.

"And Gadget never told you how to deal with it?"

"Well, she showed me one way," Dale answered, blushing.

Foxglove slapped a wing to her face.

"And, besides," Dale continued. "What about you and Spex?"

"We didn't do anything," Foxglove responded. "We just danced, and talked, is all."

"And, I guess I came up some time in all all of this," Dale asked. "Which, I'm pretty sure ruined your night?"

Foxglove looked away. "It was a heated moment," she answered quietly. "What's your point?"

"What would have happened if if I didn't come up," Dale asked. "If you or Spex never even gave me a single though, how much would have happened between you two?"

Foxglove had no answer- at least, not an immediate one. She was about to answer, when she and Dale heard a pounding at the HQ door. They rushed out to see what was going on, Just as Monterrey opened the door. In tumbled a pair of mice; the male had a pale golden coat, while the female was a slightly dark shade of brown. While Foxglove, Spex, and Abbi were confused, and bewildered at their entrance, the Rangers recognized them, instantly. The two mice whose son initiated their current series of events, all those days ago- the Rodentskis.

"Oh, thank goodness we found you here," Mrs. Rodentski cried. "You have to help us!"

"Why," Chip asked. "What's going on!?"

"That man who captured us," Mr. Rodentski answered, panting. "Short, bald, red hair! What's his name!?" He snapped his fingers as he tried to remember.

"Nimnul," the Rangers Gasped.

"Yeah, him," Mrs. Rodentski nodded. Nimnul. He's back! He took our son, and we heard him say... say..."

"That he's going to use him to show off his machine," Mr. Rodentski blurted out. "Tonight!"


	14. Chapter 14

Just like the fateful day just weeks ago, the Chip found himself flying for Nimnul's newest base of operation. It was enough to give a chipmunk dejavu. At least, it would have been, had it not been for for two differences, one ultimately insignificant and the other immediately striking. The first, ironically enough, was that Abe was the one in danger, and his parents came to ask for their help, whereas it was the other way around the first time. The second, and easily the most striking difference was that Dale, for obvious reasons, had decided to stay, so Gadget went in her place. Foxglove and Abbi volunteered to stay behind with Dale, saying it'd be a good way to help her, and the Rodentskis, relax; Abbi also wanted to know what the heck she'd gotten herself into, and Dale- staying behind- would be the best choice to fill her in. Foxglove, herself had a few stories, but not as much as Dale did. Even then, they were mostly Dale's stories to begin with.

Through the faint flapping sound from behind them, Chip was reminded of one last difference to tonight: a bat was tailing them, and it wasn't Foxglove. No, this bat was male. Specifically, the male bat who had forced himself onto Dale- to feed. At first, Spex, as he liked to be called, was as against the idea of joining the Rangers as Chip was, but Foxglove was adamant- calm, but adamant. The Rodentskis were so disheveled that they couldn't remember the address Nimnul was staying. As an integral part of Nimnul's machination, Spex would have inside information as to where he'd be, possibly even know the locations he'd move to in the near future- information no other had. Foxglove also felt that helping the Rangers on a mission would be the perfect way to make amends, or at least start to.

"You know," Chip mused out loud. "Foxglove just met this guy, and after hearing what he did to Dale, and Zipper, she still shoved him onto us." Zipper nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it much, myself, but you heard what Foxglove said," Gadget replied, her eyes glued onto the air just in front of her.

"Something about a bat's 'Other Self'," he signified his skepticism with air quotes, "is like the complete opposite of their real self."

"And you saw him yourself, Chipper," Monty chimed in. "Bloke was more awkward than a cat climbing off a tree!"

"Until he put his glasses on," Chip said. "How do we know that shift wasn't just an act?"

"I guess we don't," Gadget conceded. "I guess we'll just have to trust that she knows what she's talking about."

"Fine," Chip pouted, as he slumped back into his seat. "I still don't like it."

"Me neither," Gadget said, a rarely heard steel hard resolve in her voice. "That's why he only gets one chance."

"Bloke tries something, and," Monterrey finished his statement by punching his palm, and grinding his fist into it.

Tailing the Rescue Wing by quite a bit, Spex could hear every word the Rangers had exchanged about him. He wasn't sure if they knew he could hear them, or even if they cared. It didn't change the fact that they were right. He misled and forced himself onto a lady who had been healing from a traumatic life upheaval. In his hunger fueled craze, he hurt one of theirs; that certainly didn't help the current situation. They were right to be apprehensive of him, but as Foxglove said, this is the perfect chance to make peace with them. He hung his head and sighed as he steeled his own resolve; he was not going to blow it. As he was looking down, he saw the marker he was looking for- a red roofed Hilton on Staten Island. He raised his head towards the Rangers and whistled until he got their attention. When he was sure he had their attention, he pointed down, and swooped down for a landing, the Wing not far behind him.

Meanwhile, back at the Rangers HQ, Abbi sat on the loveseat, transfixed on Dale as she recounted adventure after adventure. She listened how they relied on Chip's leadership skills, Monty's strength, Zipper's agility, and Gadget's technical knowhow to get out of certain jams. Each one had apparently come in handy too many times to count. The Rodentskis and Foxglove, had, after some time, stopped what they were doing, took their respective seats, and listened- Foxglove piping in from time to time on the adventures she shared with them. All of them were amazing. Abbi almost lost herself in imagining Dale (as a boy) running along with his/her friends, when a sudden thought occurred. She tried to brush it off, but it gnawed at her, demanding her attention, and the more she thought about it, the more it distracted her.

"Um, Excuse me," Abbi interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what about you?"

"Me," Dale parroted, "what about me?"

"Well, you were talking about what the other Rangers could do. You never said anything about you?

"Oh, well," Dale sighed, listfully. "I guess you could say I was just the doofus who came along for the ride."

"Surely you don't mean that," Mrs. Rodentski said.

"I guess the things I did just seem mundane, compared to them," Dale admitted. "All I really did was run around and throw things where they didn't belong. When I wasn't doing that, I was trailing behind Chip."

"But you still helped," Mr Rodentski said. "It may not have been as flashy or glamorous as the others, but you still played your part."

"I guess," Dale shrugged.

"So, how do you think the others are doing," Mrs. Rodenski suddenly asked.

"I dunno," Dale answered. "Things always seemed to go by so fast when you're really there. But since I'm here, I guess they probably just got to Nimnul's place."

Mr Rodenski flung himself against the loveseat with an exasperated groan. "All this waiting is going to kill me."

"Then why don't we see what's on the tube," Dale smiled, hopping to her feet. She tapped her foot on the near by TV remote, and started flicking through the channels. She happened to look down, and saw that her tummy wasn't as flat as it was last night. She wasn't fat, of course, but she could still feel her skirt ever so tighter. She figured it was probably yet another Girl thing she had yet to go through. She made a note to ask Gadget or Foxglove when this was all over.

Having landed on the roof, The Rangers and Spex made their way through the air vents- Spex in the lead. The treck, awkwardly silent, seemed to stretch on for hours. The Rangers didn't want to talk because they knew their bat escort would hear them. Spex simply wasn't sure what to say. A part of him knew he'd be better off quiet, but with each step, he wanted more and more to say something. He started sifting through his brain, searching for a topic. Whether upon chance, or a treacherous subconscious, he happened upon Dale's outburst. From Chip's reaction to, it seemed safe to assume they had recently consummated their relationship. It would likely be a misstep, but he supposed an apology would be the best place to start.

"I know it means very little, in light of my egregious transgressions," he started. "But, know that I truly am sorry for forcing myself upon your significant other."

"My what, now," Chip asked.

Spex looked back at the Rangers, a confused look on his face. "You mean you two aren't..."

"You mean me and Dale," Chip responded, blushing profusely. "No! Why would you think that!?"

"Your reaction to Ms. Dale's outburst," Spex recited absent mindedly. "Showed some sort of exasperation, not of a false or embellished recollection. Most likely a fact to be kept among your closely knit circle, which I am not a part of. What kind of secret? One that deals with you "not forcing yourself' upon her- an easy one: you two had sex. An act typically associated with elevating levels of attachment and involvement." He paused, and took a second glance at Chip. "You're probably going to say that that was a one night affair, but the thorough beating you gave me says otherwise. You're not the sort of guy to bed a lady and be on your way, so girlfriend it is."

The Rangers stared at the bat, slack jawed. Chip was the first to gather his wits in an attempt to refute his assessment. Every time his brain grasped at something, it fumbled as it stumbled across memories of Dale's smiling face- none linked to their night together. Her laugh, which he never took notice of, before the Change, suddenly fluttered through his mind. He saw her big, green eyes watching the world with the same childlike wonder as they always had, during their time colored black. He sucked in a breath, and tried to force the words out. He have up, and groaned.

"Alright," he said. "Fine, we did it! We're probably gonna be an item, now! Happy!?"

"Actually, I am," Spex said, raising his wings, defensively. "Seems to me she can only do worse from you."

It took a second for those words to register as a compliment. Chip was about to respond, but Gadget beat him to it.

"So, it's true," Gadget sighed.

"What," Chip asked.

"Chip," Gadget explained. "She's in heat!"

Chip had only passing knowledge about that. It was when girls got really frisky, and wanted to do it. It was the same with him, Monty and Dale (before Change) where they had to excuse themselves every so often to relieve themselves-separately of course!.. He never had the chance to learn more into it after that. He could only stare blankly at Gadget.

"Really," Gadget started. "You mate with a girl in heat..."

"You get her preggers, mate," Monty finished.

Chip's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Pregnant. Dale Pregnant. She couldn't be pregnant. If Dale was in heat, and mated with her... But, she- it didn't- was he really that out of touch with the opposite sex?

"You really didn't know," Monty asked, incredulously.

"Dale being in heat, or what what it really means, " Chip asked numbly.

"Let's try both," Spex said. Chip could only shake his head, to which all three slapped their palms/wings to their faces.

"But, hold on," Spex said. "There's a notable chance she might not be pregnant."

Chip's ears perked; he looked towards Gadget for an explanation.

"Well, it's true that mating with a girl in heat will get her pregnant," Gadget explained. "Just one round isn't going to do it. Well, it does, but that sort of thing rarely happens."

"You'd have to do it more times than that," Monty said, "like three, four, maybe even five..."

"S-six," Chip asked, his eyes even wider now, "or seven?"

"Oh-ho! That would do it". Spex chuckled. "Congrats on your family to be, and stamina, by the way."

He suddenly stopped, flicking a wing out to halt the Rangers. When they did, he looked towards the vent to their left, and lead them over to it. Through the slots, they saw a group of people- some in formal business attire, others in lab coats- standing by as their nemesis, Professor Nimnul, seemed to be finishing the last preparations, monologuing the principles behind what he was about to show them. The machine he was using seemed very much the same as the last one, except it had some sort of spinning gyroscope on its top. The arms, instead of the old multi jointed, glove ended sort, looked like retractable metal hoses, and they were outfitted with three fingered, soft tipped claws. Right besides it was a cage filled with young mice of both genders, and almost every color.

"We're here."


	15. Chapter 15

"So that's the machine you were talking about," Gadget pondered as she looked it over.

"Version 2.0," Chip quipped.

"So what are we waiting for," Monterrey asked, rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get down there and-"

"And end up like your compatriot," Spex chimed in, his eyes still locked onto Nimnul's machination. He could hear the Rangers' collective gasp. "Oh, yes, I know about her transformation, though only through Foxglove's second hand account."

"What's your point," Monterrey asked.

"My point _is,_" Spex replied, glancing at Monterrey, "that, from what I can tell, the Professor planned for you interfere the first time. I doubt the affair went entirely according to his plan, but he still walked away with what he wanted. At a glance, I can tell you he has planned for every contingency he could think of." He paused, and sighed heavily. "Myself, included."

"What did you say," Chip asked.

Spex pointed at Nimnul's machine. "The gyroscope. It does more than sit there and look high tech; it's a sonic emitter, and it's tuned to the exact frequency I was trained for. It may be inaudible to you, but to those who can hear it, the sound is unmistakable. That means that I am no longer needed, and would have been put somewhere out of the way, had I stayed with him. The fact that I'm not in his company tells me that he already considers me a liability and has taken steps against me, just as I'm sure he has for you."

"Then what do we do," Monterrey asked.

"We plan," Chip responded. "Our first objective is to reach the mice, and to do that we'll need to get through these air vents. Spex, we'll need you for navigation; your sonar can help us avoid traps."

"Or trigger them," Gadget responded. "What if Nimnul planted receivers specifically for his sonar? He could set off a trap before we even see it."

"But we'd be walking blind," Chip argued. "How else will we know what's up ahead?"

"That's a good question," Gadget conceded. She and the rest of the Rangers thought for a bit, until an idea struck Gadget- all but one of them: Zipper.

"It's fairly obvious," Spex grinned. "What we need is a scout."

All the Rangers wholeheartedly agreed- that is until Zipper noticed everyone grinning at him. Zipper looked back at his teammates and Spex. They all had the same grin. Zipper slumped, and groaned.

Zipper tiredly floated about softly bumping, and feeling the walls. Every foot or so he went without finding a trap, he signaled with a small cry, and he was six for six, so far. It started to seem that there were no traps to be found, and that their guide was being overly paranoid. That is, until he saw some crudely made devices- four of them. One had a small radio dish, The others were set up to be motion detectors, either by camera, or lasers. It looked like the bat wasn't full of it after all, but that still left the matter of the devices themselves. Luckily, he spent enough time around Gadget to learn a little something about wiring, and how to disable very simple circuits. Luck still on his side, all of these devices were that simple; he'd have no trouble dealing with them. Once he was certain Nimnul's devices were inoperable, he called the Rangers, and Spex, over.

The next yard proceded like that, until they finally a closed off air vent. He gave the vent a once, and twice, over, then landed, sure that there weren't any traps. He slumped onto the wall, and caught his breath. He had to wait a good minute before he was up to calling the guys, and Spex, over. Still not up to flying all the way back, he opted to stay as close to the vent as possible to avoid being stepped on. Upon arrival, the Rangers congradulated Zipper for a job well done- after feeling around for him a bit. He took a resting spot on Monterrey's head. Being the sturdily built mouse that he was, he didn't seem to notice the extra weight.

Monterrey pried open the vent, and secured a line for them to rappel down. As they descended, they stole glances at the Nimnul and the others in labcoats; he was still wrapped up in his machine, while the others seemed to be totally absorbed in the principles he was expositing. In short, no one had noticed them. They landed somewhat further away from the machine than they'd have liked, but they still had the cover of box stacks. They snuck their way through the stacks of boxes. Why Nimnul need this many boxes, they didn't know, nor did they think too much into it.

"Hello, Spex," a feminine voice said from above.

Spex froze, and looked up. The Rangers stopped just behind him and followed suit. What they saw was a brown Sable ferret bounding from box to box, descending from atop a tower of boxes. The closer the ferret got, the more pronounced, and deep, Spex's frown became. The boxes weren't for equipment, or- at least- not all of them! They were for her! Any rodent who tried scurrying through the miniature cityscape would either be easy prey for the fast, and agile mustelid, to either eat, or push a box tower onto them. This was a fighting arena tailor made for her, and Spex had led them straight to it. Spex's body language did not go unnoticed by Chip. This entire operation just got that much more complicated.

"Hello, Sis," Spex grumbled, massaging his temples.

"Is she friendly", Chip asked with a not so subtle hint of accusation.

"Oh, I certainly hope so," Spex said, doubtful.

"What do you mean," 'Sis' replied. "Of course we're friends! We're like brother and sister!"

Gadget tapped Spex on the shoulder. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your 'sister'?"

"Rescue Rangers, or present members thereof, this is my 'sister', She prefers her nickname of Sissy," Spex gestured from the rodents and fly to the ferret and back again. "Sis, present members of the Rescue Rangers."

"Hey," the rodents and ferret greeted each other.

"So, I take it you won't let us through without a fight," Spex deadpanned.

"Nope," Sissy answered with a giddy bounce.

"We have not the time for this, dear sister," Spex said, pleading. "I have a debt of honor to repay, and have been tasked with assisting in thwarting The Professor's current endeavor!"

"Then, you'd better make this quick," Sissy said as she dropped to all fours, rearing to attack.

Spex stood there, studying his sister. This was going to be everything but quick, knowing her. He needed to engage her in a way that at least would draw her full intention. Unfortunately, given their current situation, he could think of only one option- dread, though, he was to use it. There wasn't any time to second guess; he knew what he had to do. He sighed.

"I intend to," Spex said as he held up a wing.

He looked at it, with multiple forms of dread for what he was about to do. With time of the essence, and so little of it to spare, it seemed that he had no other choice. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, baring his fangs, and bit into it as hard as he could. The Rangers looked at him with horror and confusion, as did Sissy. They could all hear the crunch his teeth made on his flesh, and could easily see him suppress the impulse to writhe in his self inflicted pain, but why?

It wasn't until they saw the muscles in his face and cheeks start to flex that they had an idea of what he was doing- sucking his own blood. Sissy's eyes went wide, and the fur on her hackles stood on end; He was already resorting to _that_!? Sissy leaped into action, sprinting at Spex at full tilt, springing from side to side. Without so much as looking up, the bat stopped sucking on his wound, and squirted a red stream dead in her face, stinging her eyes. She tripped, and continued to tumble in their direction, which Spex was able to easily side step. She couldn't hear the sound of spitting and a copious amount of liquid hitting the ground over her hissing and writhing.

Spex, now-understandably- out of breath, walked briskly over to the ferret; he paused when Monterrey pressed a paw on his shoulder.

"Care to explain what the Halloumi was that, mate," he asked.

"You recall in epic battles in Anime where the combattants leave their forbidden trump card technique for last" Spex asked.

"Yeah," Chip answered, certain he knew where this was going.

"What is about to transpire is mine, and will show exactly why such characters are typically so hesitant to resort to it," Spex said, his breath even more ragged. "And before you say anything, just know that the faster we finish what we came here to do, the faster we can leave; I strongly suggest that you hurry. I shall handle my sister."

Chip nodded in understanding and signaled for the Rangers to follow him. They all ran towards the table, but were almost stopped when Sissy sprung to her feet and cut them off. She was immediately tackled but Spex, knocking off his glasses. They stopped tumbling with Sissy pinned by her neck up against a wall. She looked into Spex's eyes, and could see his face contort into one of primal rage and bloodthirst. His eyes were turning black, and his irises were turning red. He smiled the biggest predatory smile he could, revealing his still blood soaked mouth, and tongue.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before lunging in for the kill.

The muffled scream was far too faint for Nimnul and the other humans to hear, but the Rangers could hear it just fine. Chip and Gadget flinched, covering the side of their faces, so as to prevent themselves from seeing what Spex had done. Monterrey, however, did look back, and saw Spex wrestling with Sissy, each sporting a fresh pair of still leaking puncture wounds. Seeing that told him all he needed to know. Without a single word, he ran as fast as he could, scooping Chip and Gadget under his arms. As much as he still didn't like Spex, he still had to admit a fairly good plan when he saw it.

Spex knew his "sister" wouldn't let anyone past her without a difficult, and time consuming, fight, but also knew that they didn't have time to spare. It seemed as though he had a way of calling forth his "other self" at will, but it was obvious why he said he hated having to. To top it all off, that so-and-so already figured them out- he knew they wouldn't leave him, or Sissy behind if he managed to incapacitate both her, and himself. There was an obvious hole in the strategy, though. They wouldn't be able to do a thing for them until they saved Abe and the others held with him. Did he really have that much faith in them? Faith or not, they still had all the more reason to do what they came here to do, and get out!

"Chipper, Gadget," he said as they neared the table. "Any plans?"

Gadget and Chip thought for a small bit.

"First of all, we'll need someone to rescue the mice and possible squirrels," Gadget said.

"Someone to disable the machine," Chip added, "and above all else..."

"A distraction," all three exclaimed.

"Right, then," Monterrey said as he set Chip and Gadget down. "Gadget's obviously got the machine, Chipper's better at climbing than I am, and Zipper's not looking so-" he stopped, slapped a paw to his face. "Fine," he sighed, looking up at his companion. "Zipper, You're with Gadget. Things are gonna get hectic and I don't want to see you on the bottom of anyone's shoe."

Zipper leaned over towards one of Monterey's ears and whispered something. "Wait what," he gasped. "Zipper, wait!" He was already trailing after Gadget.

"Come on, Monterey," Chip shouted as he started to shimmy of one of the legs.

Monterey shook his head to clear it, and started off in the direction of Nimnul.

Sissy and Spex continued claw and bite at each other, rolling from box tower to box tower, threatening to topple each one. It took a lot of doing, but Sissy was finally able to break free Spex's grasp. She scrambled to her feet, and slumped against a nearby tower; it was then that she noticed her brother was nowhere to be seen. she looked around, but couldn't see anything but fresh blood stains. She ventured out into a clearing, her eyes and ears twitching this way and that. She stopped when she felt a presence, then a shadow being cast on her. She looked up and saw what most would call a Bat signal, but this one was growing, almost as if it were coming right at her... Oh, shoot! She ducked just in time to avoid Spex's clawed feet. Before she could act further, the bat pivoted in midair, landed, and sprung himself at her. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself pinned again by the mindless shell her brother left in his place.

She didn't know what this was able about, but knew that if she was to make it out of this alive, and save Spex- don't ask her why she would at this point- she'd have to start fighting dirty. She took her knee and rammed it as far as she could between his legs. Spex recoiled, hissing in pain. Using the opening, she pushed the bat off of her, and started punching him with rapid fire jabs. Soon the jabs stopped being jabs and started turning into punches; all of them came to a head with a strong uppercut, which knocked Spex right off his feet.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be that simple. Using the momentum from the blow, Spex grabbed Sissy's arm with his feet, positioned himself with his wings, and flipped her over. Using every ounce of strength he had, he slammed her into the ground so hard, she bounced a considerable distance. Spex followed up, by using her air time to kick her into a wall; she hit the wall with a notable thump, and slumped back against it. Spex then lunged at Sissy, his fangs bared. Instead of sinking his teeth into her, he stopped just in front of her, and tried to clap his wings onto Sissy's head.

Her arms shot out to block; she caught each wing, but could still feel the winds they were about to bring to her eardrums- it was almost dizzying. Rolling her wrists, she grabbed a hold of the outer ridges of his wings. She wrestled him back then turned around and pushed him against the wall. Steeling her grip on his wings, she used her flexible spine to bring her legs up to his face, and continuously kicked him- in turn, hitting his head against the wall. After about ten kicks, she started to slow down- her fatigue was finally catching up with her.

That turned out to be a mistake, as Spex immediately pulled Sissy in, and headbutt her. He let go, and Sissy fell limp on the floor. As he looked her over, his features softened from unbridled, instinct driven rage to that of a mindless stupor.

"Sis-see," he said, his voice devoid of any intellect.

He heard a commotion coming from outside of complex of box towers. He stooped down to grab Sissy's leg and started dragging her along as he lumbered clumsily towards the sound of the noise; every so often a muttered a single word.

"Mah-sheen..."


End file.
